


Bitter Sugar

by QueenoftheRevue



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can't decide how 'pure' I want to keep the story, F/F, May or may not have mature additions later?, plot heavy, political turmoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRevue/pseuds/QueenoftheRevue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum is forced from her home country in an arranged marriage to the infamous Vampire Queen of Nightos. In this new land with a new wife, she begins to rethink her preconceptions about the world. Not everyone in her new home is trustworthy, as a plot against the entire realm of Ooo soon becomes clear. </p>
<p>[Sorry for the weird description. I've posted this story on FF as well, but I decided recently I want to try posting here as well. This is rather plot heavy and could be described as a 'slow burn' maybe. Thank you for reading! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving my story a try. I'm always looking to improve, so if you have any ideas or comments or critiques please feel free to leave a comment! Thank you so much.

**Prologue**

Marceline pushed open the heavy door with ease, entering the library that doubled as the King’s personal study. Hunson Abadeer, King of Nightos, scribbled furiously onto the paper in front of him. His blue-grey skin fell loose around the contours of his body, making him look like a deflated balloon. Marceline’s adoptive father had been the King of Nightos for almost five decades now, one of the longest reigns in history. She could tell, however, that his reign would soon be coming to an end.

“Ahem,” Marceline cleared her throat when the man failed to notice her presence.

Hunson’s yellow eyes flitted up to view his visitor. “Ah, Marceline. Please sit down.”

She sat silently, crossing her right leg over her left while resting her hands on her knees. After a few more seconds, Hunson tossed his feathered pen onto the desk. “I’ve been in contact with the newly crowned king of the Candy Kingdom. They desire a treaty.”

Marceline raised an eyebrow. “That’s a bit… out of no where.”

Hunson grinned mischievously before sipping his cup of wine. “Ahh… Yes, well. It seems they desire military support from us in the case of an attack from the Ice Kingdom.”

“Isn’t the Candy Kingdom in a union-bound treaty with the Flame Kingdom for such a thing?” Marceline asked, dubious. Newly-crowned kings demanding treaties were always suspicious… especially when they were demanding such things of Nightos, the most unpopular kingdom in the Land of Ooo.

“You know as well as anyone that Ice and Flame merely cancel one another out. They’d be at an eternal standstill. What was all that military training for, if you can’t even remember that?” Hunson licked the end of his pen in disappointment before signing another paper.

“Of course, sire,” Marceline lowered her eyes. She attempted to revert the subject. “So you are in talks with the Candy Kingdom concerning a treaty.”

“Yes,” he looked up from his papers again. “Once the treaty is enacted, Nightos will receive well-increased import and export rights, as well as better deals on things like the produce we need for our people. The one area our great country has always had difficulty is our international relationships. This is a huge opportunity.”

Marceline merely nodded. Hunson wouldn’t have called her here just for this. She waited for the true purpose of the late-night summons.

“However,” he finally interrupted the silence. “We need something a bit more permanent than a floppy piece of paper claiming we have a treaty. We need something more physical… a visual for the people to fully comprehend and appreciate.”

Marceline suddenly had a dark suspicion where this was headed.

“Candy King Gumball has offered us the hand of his sister, Bubblegum, for a treaty marriage. I want to suggest you as her fiancée.”

Marceline didn’t respond. She had expected something like this, and yet to have it presented so blatantly, like a careless detail that didn’t matter, was somewhat… difficult.

Hunson must have taken her silence as simple contemplation, as he continued unaffected. “I haven’t sent the letter yet. There is no guarantee for your future, so you may as well have a say in it. Look at the pros,” he began to list the reasons why she should accept.

“One- the increase in foreign relations will get you support from the merchant classes whose livelihoods depend on trade.

“Two- the increase in food, as well as decrease of prices, will gain you support from the lower classes.

“Three- since our chain of rule isn’t hereditary in Nightos, you already know well that the rulers are expected to never procreate. You will never pose a ‘threat’ to the Royal Society, as you will be married to another woman.

“Four- being married will keep the Royal Society and Council from attempting to force you into a bad marriage later.

“Five- it is a marriage that will allow you to stay in Nightos.

“Six- … Well, you could do a lot worse than the Candy Kingdom Princess in terms of matches.”

Marceline cleared her throat slowly. She would have to be careful in the way she phrased her next points, less she come across as trying to undermine Hunson’s ‘brilliant’ plan. “What about the cons?” she asked conversationally. “It is much more difficult to sell a married image to the fanizens than a single one. It could hurt my public approval rating.

“Also… the Candy Princess is known for being headstrong and… independent. She may not be willing to cooperate with us to help our image. There’s no guarantee she can be reasoned with.”

Hunson smacked his hand onto the desk in front of him, a bit harder than was really necessary. “Marceline, to this point you have done very well in winning the people by charm and… whatever it is that you have. But if you want to have any hope of support for the Inheritance Ceremony then you must start showing them your stability as a leader. Being in a stable, advantageous relationship is a good way to start. Especially when that relationship is accompanied by a treaty that grants so much good for the people.”

“You believe this is the best course of action,” Marceline stated.

“I believe,” Hunson’s stare bore into her, “that from a tactical standpoint, it is the next best move for you. But it must be your decision. You are a free woman.”

Marceline almost laughed aloud at the last statement. This was hardly a decision. This was all a part of Hunson’s plan, and he was giving her the first option that didn’t involve her marrying a daughter of one of the Royal Society families. It was his version of a kindness, she supposed.

“You’re sure the Candy Kingdom will not take offense to a political marriage, and not a union one?” she asked. A union marriage was made between people of the opposite sex, to help strengthen and extend blood lines. Political marriages were made between people of the same sex, in order to create a powerful international link without bloodlines being involved.

“The Candy King requested a political one himself,” Hunson assured her. “It would seem he doesn’t wish his sister to produce children that could return to challenge him to his throne in the future.”

Marceline thought hurriedly. She could be signing a death sentence on her popularity, or she could be taking the first step towards a stronger image. The key, and yet unknown, factor was the Candy Princess. How would the Princess Bubblegum factor into all of this? Marceline glanced at her father and knew that there was no real choice here.

“Thank you father,” she said hollowly. “I will accept the marriage with Princess Bubblegum.”

Hunson beamed at her, obviously pleased with the outcome he had desired in the first place. “That’s my girl.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  

 

            Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum stood in the middle of the royal meeting room, staring at her brother incredulously. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What did you say?”

            “Have you grown deaf, sister?” Gumball sighed from behind his desk. He spoke slowly, as if to a child. “In exchange for the support of their military, Nightos has requested your hand in marriage to one of their Royal Society.”

            “I won’t do it,” Bubblegum stated.

            Gumball glared up at her from his papers. “Yes. You will.”

            Bubblegum glared right back at her brother. “You cannot make me, and I will not.”

            Gumball’s eyebrows shot up as if he hadn’t a care in the world for his sister’s arguments. “Well, I already replied that you agreed to the match this morning. So, if you don’t want to risk offending the populace of Nightos by betraying the hand of their most popular warrior and possibly starting a war where they will surely destroy us… that is on you.”

            Bubblegum’s jaw dropped in shock. “You WHAT? You didn’t even ask or consult with me before replying? I’m not some pawn you can sell off for your own gain. Contact them again, and refuse the marriage immediately!”

            Gumball sat back in his chair, looking down his nose at his sister. “I am king. You are nothing. You will do as you’re told for the good of the people. You’re always the one going on about our duty as the royal family to serve the populace.”

            “I was supposed to serve them by becoming Queen after Uncle passed away! He named me his heir because you never wanted to rule. Now you usurp me, claiming hereditary right overpowers a successor designation, and try to ship me off to Nightos?” Bubblegum argued hotly.

            “I’ve heard enough,” Gumball said as he stood. “You will go to Nightos, you will marry this Marce…whatever her name is, you will represent our country there for the rest of your life, and you will do it… with a smile,” he grinned at her as an example.

            “… _Her_ name?” Bubblegum exclaimed. “You’ve sold me off to a _political_ marriage?”

            Gumball looked his sister up and down, ignoring her question. “You will also lose some weight,” he commented dryly. “I hear they’re very critical of the Royal class there. Don’t make a bad impression of our kingdom.” Gumball turned on his heel and exited the room, smacking the door shut behind him in finality.

            A political marriage? In Nightos? Where she would live out the rest of her life in a dark wasteland as the Candy Kingdom representative? Bubblegum’s anger overthrew her senses for a brief moment as she grabbed the nearest inanimate object, a newly framed painting of Gumball, and tossed it to the floor quickly followed by as many books as she could grab off the shelves of the room.

            She couldn’t believe that Gumball, of all people, was doing this to her. While growing up, her brother had always expressed his anxiety and fear of ruling. He didn’t understand the people and lived in worry that he would do one wrong thing and turn the people against him. They had been in agreement when their uncle named her the next successor of the Candy Throne.

            About three years ago, the Peppermint Advisory appeared, claiming to offer help in all things concerned with running a country. Gumball had been the only one to take them seriously, and he had changed during his time consulting them. Only once Uncle had become dreadfully ill did he suddenly announce his intent to take over as king after Uncle’s death. While Bubblegum had been at her Uncle’s side on his deathbed, Gumball had disappeared, only to be crowned king by “birthright” the same moment Uncle passed away.

            Bubblegum’s lawyers were still researching the issue of “birthright” versus being named heir by the former ruler, but the necessary resources in the library were mysteriously missing. This had all only transpired a mere two weeks ago, and now Gumball was already signing a treaty with Nightos, of all places. A treaty that just happened to involve shipping her off to some dark corner of the world, never to be heard from again... it wasn’t a coincidence.

            Leaving the meeting room in disrepair, Bubblegum stomped through the castle and back to her personal quarters. She was surprised to find her friends, Finn the King’s Champion and Lady Rainicorn, already there. It seemed Gumball had already announced the engagement to his advisors and circle of nobility. Bubblegum had been the last to hear the news.

            “Well, I guess everyone will be disappointed when I tell them it’s not happening,” Bubblegum insisted, smothering the urge to destroy the nearest inanimate object again. “I refuse. My place is here, with my own people.”

            Lady Rainicorn spoke gently, as she always did. “My lady… Jake is trying to reason with him now. While the entire court knows you would never willingly agree to leave your kingdom, Gumball has created a difficult situation by already agreeing to all the demands put forth by Nightos.”

            Bubblegum huffed, facing the window. “Well, at least I know I still have friends at court.”

            Finn cleared his throat before speaking. “PB… Jake pointed out that your denial would leave a rift with Nightos over a broken marriage contract. Gumball… he announced he’s prepared to offer Nightos the Lemon Lands if it comes to making an apology.”

            Bubblegum turned to her friends, shocked for the second time that day. “Give away our lands? He can’t do that! I built that city up from nothing for the orphans and refugees of the last war. He can’t just start selling off boundaries to appease damaged egos. There won’t be a kingdom left!”

            “He can and he will,” a grave voice announced from the doorway. Jake, Lady Rainicorn’s husband who served with her as joint head of the International Advisory, closed the door behind him. “Gumball knows that Nightos is overpopulated. He thinks they’ll jump at the chance to acquire more land.”

            “He’s just making empty threats to force me along with his stupid plan,” Bubblegum kicked the couch.

            “Yes, he is,” Lady Rainicorn agreed. “Although, I’m not sure they are so empty.”

            Jake stepped before Bubblegum. “Princess… I’m not convinced the former king’s sudden loss of health was natural. If the Peppermint Advisory had anything to do with this, they will not hesitate to come after you next.”

            A collective gasp from the other members of the room seemed to echo off the walls. It was Finn who spoke first. “Jake… are you suggesting… the former king was murdered?”

            “I can’t prove it,” Jake’s shoulders sagged. “However, it is a strong possibility. Unfortunately, I believe that the safest place for you may actually be Nightos, Princess. For now.”

            “For now?” Bubblegum repeated.

            Finn smacked his fist into his opposite palm. “I see. If we can find a way to remove Gumball from the throne before he produces an heir, you’ll be next in line. Even if you’re married to someone in Nightos, you’ll have to return, as is your duty as a member of the royal family.”

            An odd silence spread through the room. Finally, Lady Rainicorn stepped forward to take Princess Bubblegum’s hands in her own. “My lady… you are intelligent and discerning. You are fair and responsible. Take everything we have said into consideration, and think about it.”

            At that, Rainicorn motioned for Finn and Jake to follow her from the room, leaving Bubblegum alone to think. The pink princess paced her room in circles. She wasn’t comfortable with leaving the fate of the Candy Kingdom in her brother’s hands, not after everything he had done recently. There was no telling what kind of damage he could do before she returned… if she returned. Ending up dead, however, was a much more permanent fate than living as the foreign ambassador to Nightos.

            Bubblegum stopped in front of her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe she was about to make this decision. Her brows furrowed, angry at the injustice of it all. Glancing to the right, she reached forward and grabbed a piece of chocolate, chewing it furiously to spite her brother.

\---

\- 2 weeks later -

            Gumball wasted no time in shipping his sister out of his country, accompanied by Rainicorn, Jake, five personal handmaidens and five personal guards trained by Finn to stay with her in Nightos. Rainicorn and Bubblegum sat opposite one another in the bumpy carriage.

            “We’ve been traveling over a week and we still won’t arrive until tomorrow or possibly the next day,” Bubblegum complained. “The distance alone will make visiting and contact improbable. I doubt holospheres will even work this far apart.”

            Rainicorn smiled. “Jake and I will stay until after the wedding to help you settle in. I’m sorry your brother couldn’t make it, Princess.”

            “Ha!” Bubblegum’s face contorted with sarcasm. “Couldn’t make it? Like that bastard would bother if he had all the time in the world. Do you know what he said when I went to tell him I agreed to the marriage? ‘Yes sister,’” she deepened her voice, waddling her head in a poor imitation of her brother. “ ‘I know. I already made the decision for you, remember?’”

            Rainicorn tactfully changed the subject. “At least you have the handmaidens and guards to stay with you indefinitely. They all volunteered for the job. Your people care about you.”

            “Rain…” Bubblegum became serious. “You need to keep an eye on the Peppermint Advisory. Gumball changed after they showed up. I’ve a notion they are mostly responsible for this political marriage of mine to Marceline Abadeer.”

            “The Abadeer family?” Rainicorn inquired. “Isn’t that the current ruling family?”

            “Yes, although it doesn’t mean much in a country where rulers are decided by popularity and not blood or lineage…” Bubblegum grumbled, obviously put off by the barbaric traditions of Nightos. “I couldn’t even find any decent research materials concerning Nightos in our library. Everything was about its founding thousands of years ago, nothing about current matters. The only thing I know about this Marceline is that people call her ‘The Vampire Queen’. What a silly nickname.”

            “My lady,” Rainicorn looked downtrodden. “There is a reason most of the countries in Ooo avoid Nightos. There’s also a reason it’s nicknamed the ‘Sphere of Chaos’. I’m afraid that in our attempt to protect you from your brother, we may have thrown you into an equally dangerous situation.”

            “Tell me what you know,” Bubblegum requested.

            The rest of the journey was spent discussing the strange construction of politics and public opinion in Nightos. There were various levels of “classes”- the top most being the Royal Society. Rather than one family who ruled by succession, each family held one spot on a Royal Council that advised and supported the current ruler. The ruler, however, was elected through a competition called the Inheritence Ceremony. Every house put forth their best contestants that the lower classes, referred to as “fanizens”, supported.

            This was where the system got tricky and became difficult to understand for Bubblegum, no matter how Rainicorn tried to explain. The houses were rated by popularity, but their level of public approval was not necessarily judged on competency. Things like fashion, personality, how one acted in interviews, etc. were considered very important. There were even people whose entire job was to point out the negative aspects of the royalty to try to tear them down. One wrong move, even in one’s personal life, could mean the end of a royal’s “career”, as it was called.

            The current king had reigned for a long time, meaning he had managed to hold the public’s favor. Supposedly much of his popularity had to do with his adopted children, twins originally from the royal Vampire clan. Bubblegum knew she was being married off to the older of the twins, Marceline. That, however, was the extent of her knowledge.

            By the time they finally reached the outer lands of the Nightos capitol, Bubblegum’s head was filled with as much information that she didn’t truly understand as possible. As they made their way through the streets of the city, Bubblegum moved the curtains of the carriage window to look out.

            “Shouldn’t we… I don’t know… wave?” Bubblegum asked. It’s what she would do back home for her people.

            “I’d rather not risk assassination on the first day in Nightos, my Lady,” Rainicorn sounded tired. Obviously Jake had given her strict orders not to allow the Princess to do anything rash, including wave out the window.

            Bubblegum continued her quite observation of the Nightos citizens, or fanizens as they were called here, lined up on the edges of the street. While the state of buildings and roads greatly improved the closer they got to the central area, where the Royal Society lived, Bubblegum found it interesting that even the lowest classes did not seem particularly underfed or uncared for. The people were not attractive by any means; in fact most of them were decidedly unattractive sporting malformations or missing entire limbs.

            “Why do the people look like this?” she asked, wondering if Rainicorn even had any idea.

            “While it is regarded as a place of insanity, Nightos also has a policy to never turn away anyone looking for sanctum. You could call it a collection of outcasts from the other kingdoms,” Rainicorn tugged the curtain a bit more tightly around her window.

            “Doesn’t that pose a lot of risk?” Bubblegum wondered aloud. “It seems the opportunity for foreign spies to infiltrate the capitol would be immense.”

            Rainicorn coughed a bit before answering. “The current king, Hunson Abadeer, has made a name for himself for his hazardously strict laws concerning illegal activity. One of his first acts as king was to go on a scourge throughout the kingdom of Nightos, rounding up any and all possible rebellious infidel. He is not known for his mercy.”

            Bubblegum could tell Rainicorn knew more details than she was admitting, but the multicolored woman obviously didn’t want to discuss it further. They had been close friends her entire life, and Bubblegum suspected that Rainicorn was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her Princess there. Especially now that they were seeing it first hand.

            Flickering lights caught her attention, making her pull the curtain open a bit wider. People holding large metal boxes were screaming towards the carriage, lights flashing from the tops of the devices. Rainicorn quickly returned the curtain to properly cover the entire window without comment.

            “Were those cameras?” Bubblegum asked in surprise. Such technologies were severely regulated in the Candy Kingdom, only professional workers with the proper license could obtain them.

            “Do not make the mistake of thinking you are in the Candy Kingdom, Princess,” was all Rainicorn said.

            After what must have been a few hours, the carriage rolled through a great gateway decorated with stone inlay that looked suspiciously like giant bones. Bubblegum couldn’t help but be critical of the poor taste. They passed even larger estates which she imagined to belong to each of the Royal families. Only when they approached an unnecessarily large staircase did the carriage pull to a stop along with the entirety of their caravan.

            Jake appeared at their door, ushering them out of the carriage. Bubblegum would be happy to never ride in one again after this, her muscles were so sore.

            “The entire Royal Society is waiting in the King’s Hall to receive us,” Jake informed them after speaking to a footman. “It’s this way.”

            “Is it common for Nightos Royalty to force all of their guests to walk a giant flight of stairs before they will receive them?” Bubblegum griped, not bothering to keep her voice down despite the presence of guardsmen and women everywhere.

            “We are to first be seen to our rooms to change. Please keep your comments to yourself until we are in a safe, private place my Lady,” Rainicorn quietly chastised, following her husband up the stairs.

            Bubblegum frowned before she stomped up the marble staircase after her friends, followed by the handmaidens and guards that had accompanied them. She could already tell this was the beginning of a very bad experience. She hoped said experience could contain itself to just today, and not the rest of her livelihood here.

            Once they reached the top of the staircase they entered into another large pair of doors into what seemed to be a waiting room. Bubblegum wiped the sweat from her forehead, frowning at the damp stains and streaks of dust that appeared on her clothes. The sound of a door opening pulled everyone’s attention to the exit.

            An extremely pale, almost dead-looking, man stood- no, _floated_ there in the doorway. Black slacks were topped with a red jacket sporting gold buttons. His black hair was short, but bobbed around his pointy ears and bright red eyes. “Dignitaries of the Candy Kingdom,” he said, bowing despite the lack of floor beneath his feet. “Welcome to Nightos. My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer, and it is my pleasure to receive you.”

            Bubblegum’s brows furrowed. From the natural speed at which he spoke, it almost sounded as if he had just introduced himself as Marceline, Bubblegum’s intended fiancée. This couldn’t be true, as he was various obviously a man. There was only one solution.

            “You must be the younger sibling,” Bubblegum grinned a greeting, curtsying like Rainicorn had trained her. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

            A smile twitched at the man’s mouth, which the Princess now realized held sharp fangs. Overall, he made a rather intimidating image. She could only imagine what his older sister must be like.

            “No need for such formality,” he assured her, waving a pale hand. “I do believe we should get to know one another very well, as you will be gracing our halls with your presence for… a while.”

            Bubblegum gave no reaction, and when the silence dragged out Jake jumped to the rescue. He quickly introduced himself and assured Marshall they were ready to be escorted to their rooms so they could change quickly, in order to be received by the King of Nightos.

            “Of course,” Marshall nodded as he turned out the door again. “I’ll have the footman escort you momentarily.”

            “Alright,” Jake addressed the five handmaidens as soon as the door was closed. “Girls, can you get Bubblegum presentable in under a half hour? We shouldn’t leave the King waiting for too long, despite having been traveling for a week. I think that-“

            The door opened again, revealing a different footman from before. “The King will receive you now,” he said, bowing at the waist.

            “Receive us?” Jake and Rainicorn said at the same time, exchanging a look of confusion. “Aren’t we to be taken to our rooms?”

            “The King will receive you now,” the man repeated himself.

            “S-Surely he just wishes to greet us unofficially after our long travel,” Jake stuttered, nervous hands fiddling with his dirty clothes.

            Bubblegum followed the footman, Jake, and Rainicorn without comment. She had a suspicion something was afoot, but she knew voicing any worry would just increase Jake’s discomfort. She noted the way Rainicorn placed a comforting hand on her husband’s shoulder, allowing him to relax a bit.

            It quickly became obvious that Jake’s nerves had been well-deserved, as they approached a set of extremely large marble doors. The sounds of a large group of people talking and laughing, a soft tune playing in the background, and the clinking of glasses came into the hall. When the footman moved to open one of the doors, Bubblegum saw Jake and Rainicorn’s faces turn white.

            The door opened quickly, despite its massive size. Immediately, every person in the room turned to stare at them in the doorway.

            “Announcing: The Candy Kingdom Delegation. Lead by Lord Jake and Lady Rainicorn, leaders of the International Advisory for the Candy King. Announcing: her Highness, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom- sister to his Majesty, King Gumball of the Candy Kingdom,” the footman announced at the top of his lungs.

            Bubblegum felt her knees wobble. Over two hundred people, dressed in some of the finest clothing she had ever seen, were staring open-mouthed in their direction. Jake and Rainicorn had been lecturing her the entire trip on the importance of physical appearance in Nightos, as well as the necessity of a good first impression for the first peaceful contact between the two nations in centuries. Right now, they obviously met neither of those requirements.

            The footman began walking straight into the hall, down the large maroon carpet that lead to the throne dais at the other end. Bubblegum nudged Jake in the back, snapping him out of his shocked stupor as he followed the footman. Bubblegum followed with her eyes trained on the floor, trying to convince herself it wasn’t as bad of a situation as it seemed. The muffled laughter that began drifting through the hall at their entrance proved otherwise.

            After being paraded in front of what was surely every last member of the Royal Society of Nightos, they arrived at the foot of King Hunson’s dais. Jake and Rainicorn both bowed to one knee, their palms held open in front of them. Bubblegum, also being royalty, stayed standing, but kept her eyes trained to the floor.

            “Friends!” King Hunson boomed from above them. “Stand, stand, please!”

            Once Jake and Rainicorn had stood, Bubblegum raised her gaze to the king above them. His skin was grey, but not as lifeless as his adopted son’s had been, and hung around his body a bit too loosely. This did not seem to hinder his movement, as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

            “We are relieved you are finally here! However… I thought you would have at least liked an hour or so to change…” he tilted his head in confusion.

            An awkward silence filled the air. Jake glanced at Rainicorn, who gave the smallest shake of her head.

            Seeming to understand the situation, the king turned to the footman who still kneeled. “Why have you brought them here and not to their rooms?”

            The man didn’t move as he answered. “I was ordered to present the Candy Kingdom delegation to your majesty post haste.”

            Hunson’s friendly demeanor dropped instantly. “By whom?”

            “By… by…” Bubblegum glanced at the man, seeing his face contort in confusion and possibly pain. She decided if there was ever a time to take a risk, it would be now.

            “It’s not a problem at all your Majesty,” she spoke clearly, her voice carrying throughout the large room. She bobbed a curtsy when King Hunson turned his gaze on her. “We deemed it more important to present ourselves before you. Besides,” she forced a smile and moved a bit so her dress would twirl around her ankles, “Surely you’ve heard the ‘dusty traveler’ look is the latest fashion?”

            A horridly silent moment passed, and Bubblegum thought she had only made matters worse until King Hunson’s friendly demeanor suddenly returned with a boisterous laugh. Bubblegum giggled politely, quickly followed by the rest of the hundreds of people around them. She only hoped they were laughing with her joke and not at her.

            Once the tension had passed, Hunson and Jake began speaking together. Bubblegum allowed herself to relax the tiniest bit, hoping the crisis had been averted. She began to glance around, taking note of the impressive architecture. A flash nearby caught her attention, and she looked into the crowd to see one of the members of royalty trying to hide a smaller camera in their sleeve. Of course, no amount of joking could change the fact that a princess had entered a royal welcome in dirty, dusty traveling clothes.

            Deciding to ignore them, Bubblegum looked back towards Jake and the King to see another person approaching them from the dais. A tall serious-looking woman floated down the stairs slowly, her waist-length black hair trailing after her. She was clad in a dark suit, the blouse a deep violet covered in gold buttons. A gold chain kept a ceremonial cloak secure around her shoulders. When Bubblegum looked into her face, she found the woman staring straight back at her. The red eyes’ gaze was intense, making Bubblegum blink in surprise. There was no doubt who this person was.

            “Ah, there you are,” Hunson turned to the woman as she came to land next to him. “I’m sure this is who you’ve been dying to meet, eh?” he grinned at Bubblegum, who startled at being addressed. “This is my daughter, Marceline Abadeer of the Vampire clan, known as the Vampire Queen, and also… you’re fiancée.”

            Marceline took three precise steps towards Bubblegum, her eyes never breaking contact. Standing so close to one another, Bubblegum found herself looking up slightly. Marceline suddenly broke their gaze, bowing to one knee with her right fist held to her left shoulder.

            “Princess Bubblegum,” she spoke smoothly, her voice assured and strong. She spoke no louder than necessary, and yet everyone in the room seemed to hang on her coming words. “I, Marceline Abadeer, welcome you to the humble country of Nightos. If you would accept, I would offer you the usage and protection of my house’s name.”

            Marceline looked up at her again, raising her hand up as if expecting something. Bubblegum stared at the woman, caught in her gaze again. She didn’t realize she was staring until her jumbled thoughts were interrupted by Jake clearing his throat.

            Blushing a bit from embarrassment, Bubblegum took the offered hand and curtsied again. “I accept the offer, Marceline. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

            Marceline stood, her face still stoic. “The pleasure is mine.”

            “Well then,” Hunson practically yelled as he smacked Jake on the shoulder. “How about we have a drink then, eh?”

            Another flash appeared in the corner of Bubblegum’s vision, making her frown. Were the pictures still really necessary? Surely they had already gotten enough embarrassing photos to make the rest of her life here a misery. She looked up to find Rainicorn, but was surprised to see Marceline glaring in the direction that the camera flash had come from.

            “It’s not a problem,” Bubblegum said, making the woman look back at her. “Please don’t worry.”

            Without reply, Marceline reached up and unclasped the chain around her neck causing the cloak to fall from her shoulders. With one fluid movement, she wrapped the material around Bubblegum’s smaller shoulders. The dark velvet wrapped around her body completely hiding any sight of her poor clothing.

            “Kovmir,” she called, and a man Bubblegum hadn’t noticed appeared at their side. “You and your men escort Princess Bubblegum and her delegation to their rooms safely.”

            The man bowed and summoned more men, all dressed in the same warrior’s garment, to lead them from the hall. Marceline turned to Bubblegum one last time, taking her hand gently and raising it to her lips. A chill went down Bubblegum’s spine at the kiss. The Vampire Queen’s touch was cold.

            “I would not have you ridiculed while under the protection of my name,” Marceline informed her quietly. “Please rest and enjoy dinner. We will meet again tomorrow.” She released Bubblegum’s hand.

            Unsure of how to respond, Bubblegum didn’t move. Rainicorn tugged at her elbow, leading her away. Bubblegum glanced over her shoulder, noticing similarly dressed warriors taking the footman who had caused the debacle away. They exited the large hall much more quickly than they had entered, everyone taking a deep breath when they were finally away from the staring eyes of Nightos royalty.

            Once the man named Kovmir had deposited them safely, he returned to his other duties. Jake flopped onto a large, plush couch with a giant sigh. “I must say Bubblegum,” he said as if exhausted, “you may not think you have what it takes to handle international relations but you sure did save that situation just now.”

            “Yes,” Lady Rainicorn smiled at her like a proud mother. “You handled yourself perfectly.”

            “Well, except for the part where you kept staring at Lady Marceline and forgot how to reply,” Jake snickered.

            Rainicorn smacked her husband on the head when Bubblegum frowned. “The Lady Marceline is quite interesting,” the woman commented.

            “Yes,” Bubblegum said, staring across the room at a large painting on the wall. “There are many interesting things here. Like footmen who forget who gave them orders to ‘accidentally’ present foreign dignitaries to the king before allowing them to rest, and consequently make a spectacle. Also, like the royalty who, rather than hold themselves with dignity, laugh and take pictures of am embarrassed foreign emissary. And finally, as you mentioned, the Lady Marceline. It is rather interesting when my fiancée greets me for the first time by acting as if she needs to protect me from pictures, and have her own personal guard escort us to our rooms our very first night here.”

            “How do you know those were her personal guards?” Jake asked.

            “The chain,” Bubblegum shrugged the cloak she had received off of her shoulders and held the chain up for inspection. “The sigil, here at the end? It’s the sign of Lady Marceline’s personal house. The guards she spoke to held the sigil of her house, not of the castle. They are her personal guard, not the king’s. They answer to her.”

            “I’m surprised you noticed such a thing,” Jake mused.

            Bubblegum sat back in her chair, her fingers playing over the soft fabric of the cloak. She didn’t need anyone to ride in and save her from an embarrassing situation. If Marceline thought that Bubblegum was going to be a weak-willed wife, constantly needing support and protection, she would soon learn otherwise. And everything else that had happened only made Bubblegum more suspicious. She suspected their embarrassing introduction to the king and Royal Society had not been an accident. But who held to gain from causing the new Princess embarrassment?

            “We will have to be more careful,” Bubblegum said seriously. Jake nodded in agreement, while Lady Rainicorn stared at the floor despondently.


	3. Chapter 2

An obnoxious tune sounded as multi-colored lights flew in circles around the holovision screen. They slowly merged together, shinning to create the words “Royal News” in the center of the image. Eventually, the words faded to reveal two people, a man and a woman, sitting behind a blue desk.

“Good morning, Nightos fanizens!” the woman cried gleefully with a wide smile. “And what a morning it is! Today is the wedding of our very own Marceline, the Vampire Queen, Abadeer! And to top it off, it’s the first international marriage Nightos has seen in a few centuries!”

“That’s right Barbara,” the man chimed in with an even bigger grin. “Our Lady Marceline is pledging her life, love, and eternal bond to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. Although this union will bring prosperity and peace between the two countries, not to mention provide plenty of much needed resources to our fanizens, it seems this is not a happy day for everyone.”

The image changed instantly, showing an extremely large group of people standing in all-black mourning outfits. Some of the spectators were actually crying.

Barbara’s voice sounded over the image, “Yes, as you can see a large gathering of Lady Marceline’s fans have gathered to mourn their Queen’s new life.”

The image changed to focus on one particular fan’s face. “I’ll still support Lady Marceline,” she said as seriously as possible through her tears. “I’ll just pretend that pink thing isn’t there next to her.”

A second fan appeared, much angrier than the last. “I don’t know what’s so special about this Bubblegum character. A princess who waltzes into a welcome banquet in her traveling clothes? Are you kidding me?”

A third and very heartfelt fan came on the screen. “Our Queen is doing this to protect and help us all. We can’t turn our backs on her now. Not when she needs us the most through this difficult time.”

The image returned to Barbara and her male counterpart, who spoke. “Yes. It’s true that the new Princess Bubblegum arrived to her welcome banquet in her travel attire.” A picture of Bubblegum standing in her dusty, dirty traveler’s clothing appeared. “What was she thinking?”

“Well Steven,” Barbara looked at the camera as if telling a joke, “You have to admit the dirty look definitely adds something to her image, right?”

“Either way, Lady Marceline has refused to comment on what happened. See what she did have to say, here…”

The image changed again, showing Marceline standing still amongst a group of paparazzi shoving microphones into her face.

“I know that everyone is excited to meet and get to know the new Princess,” Marceline spoke calmly, as if she was not trapped in the middle of a mob. “However, I ask that you please take her feelings into consideration. She’s only just arrived and is dealing with the stress of living in a new culture as well as an upcoming wedding. I humbly request that you please wait for any interviews or questions until she is ready.”

The reporters began yelling over one another to get her attention to ask questions. “Marceline! Lady Marceline!” one man screamed a bit louder than the others. “What are your thoughts on your upcoming marriage to Lady Bubblegum, whom you’ve only just met? Have you spoken with her much since her arrival?”

“I’ve spoken with the Lady Bubblegum a few times at this point, although I’ve been rather busy with preparations for our wedding. When I was presented with the proposal of our union, my first thoughts were not hinged on the fact that we had never met. Rather, my initial concerns involved how this union could help the people of Nightos. I imagine it was much the same with Lady Bubblegum and her people in the Candy Kingdom, who are now our allies.”

“How do you think this will affect your first night together as a married couple?” someone yelled from the back.

Marceline stared at the rude interviewer, causing an awkward silence to fall over the large group.

“Through our talks I can tell that Lady Bubblegum is extremely intelligent and amicable. I do not believe a lack of history between the two of us is any reason to expect we cannot work well together, or even be happy together, if that is what you are asking.”

The image froze, shrinking down to a smaller picture in the top right of the screen as Barbara reappeared wiping a tear from her face.

“That’s our Lady Marceline,” she sniffed. “Always putting the fanizens well-being before her own.”

“Now the real question everyone’s asking,” Steve paused dramatically, “what kind of wedding dress will Princess Bubblegum be wearing today?!”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t involve any dirt this time!”

The two news anchors laughed together. The image and sounds from the holovision suddenly disappeared as Bubblegum threw the controller across the room with an angry yell.

“My lady!” Rainicorn chastised. “You mustn’t allow this to upset you before the wedding! We barely have a few hours to finish preparing.”

“I have half a mind to call the whole damn thing off!” Bubblegum announced.

“My lady, please. Do not say such things so loudly.”

“How do you expect me to survive if I have to keep my mouth shut and prance around like a show pony to be judged for everything I do?” Bubblegum yelled at Rainicorn.

“I don’t!” Rainicorn yelled back, breaking her composure for one of the first times Bubblegum could ever remember. “But I do expect you to control yourself with at least a minimal sense of decorum! Now sit down and allow your handmaidens to finish your hair!”

Bubblegum and Rainicorn stared at each other silently for a moment before Bubblegum looked at the floor, ashamed of her outburst. She knew that Rainicorn was only trying to help and support her through all this, and it was wrong to take out her frustration on the people who cared.

“I’m sorry,” Bubblegum apologized to the handmaiden who began to brush her knee-length hair out for the third time that day.

“It’s not a problem, your majesty,” the girl grinned. “I like brushing your hair.”

A sad smile crept on Bubblegum’s face. She looked at Rainicorn, who sat on the couch in a relaxed, lady-like pose that made her look as if she hadn’t just yelled at a royal princess.

“Has there been any word from Gumball?” Bubblegum asked, also returning to her normal composure.

“No,” Rainicorn sniffed in the air, obviously annoyed. “You would think he’d at least be willing to offer congratulations.” After a moment of silence, Rainicorn spoke softly, “I’m sorry you are having feelings of doubt, my lady.”

“Oh no,” Bubblegum tried to reassure her lifelong friend. “It’s not particularly the wedding… it’s a responsibility I have to bear. I just… I do not know what to make of this Marceline character.”

When Rainicorn didn’t respond, Bubblegum explained. “First she forced her cloak on me at that meeting without offering first. At the very least, I would like to keep my own sense of agency in this place. I’m not a pet.

“Then she did that interview we just watched, saying how much we have talked and seem to work well together. You know as well as I do that the reality is we’ve seen her all of once after that first time, and she didn’t even approach me let alone speak to me.  Now, she’s asking the fanizens to ‘give me space’ like I can’t take care of myself.”

Rainicorn sighed. “She does sound a bit complicated…”

“It sounds as if she wants a wife that will listen to her orders, follow her around, and put on a show for these ‘fanizens’.”

“I’m sure your brother had a good reason for accepting her as your-“

“Please,” Bubblegum interrupted with a huff. “We both know the reason was because she’s a woman, so I can’t have children that will come back for his precious throne.”

Rainicorn took a deep breath, like she always did before giving advice. “My lady… don’t let this all tear you down. But please don’t let it blow you up either.”

“What do you mean?” Bubblegum looked at her.

“I mean,” Rainicorn spoke more firmly, “keep your temper in check so you can react and control the situation as needed. You may be used to people following you without question but now you’ll need to fight to be taken seriously.”

Bubblegum’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you saying that I’m no better than these people, washed up in my self-importance?”

“The sooner you accept that you are not so different, the better off you will be,” Rainicorn said before standing and exiting the room.

Bubblegum sat in her chair, shocked. Rainicorn had never chastised her so much and so blatantly as in the last few days. Accept that she was no better than these people? Of course she was better; she took her responsibility seriously and didn’t act as if it was a role she had to play. She didn’t make fools of people for appearing in dirty clothes on accident.

Bubblegum sat quietly for the rest of the preparations as the handmaidens crowded around her to add the finishing touches. The sheer weight of this burden seemed to make her shoulders heavier than ever, making her slump in her chair.

 

\---

 

Marceline stared at herself in the mirror. She wore the white version of her military suit, which looked like a normal suit with the addition of epaulettes, a few pins, and a half-cloak that attached to her collar. She turned from side to side, frowning at the obtrusions poking off of her shoulders. She felt like she was going to poke someone’s eye out with these things.

The door behind her squeaked as it opened, and she looked up to see Hunson walking in the room. He beamed at her in the mirror, standing next to her.

“You look marvelous, my dear,” he praised her. “We’ll have to get a few good pictures of you alone to sell to the fanizens.” Marceline controlled herself, remembering what would happen if Hunson caught her rolling her eyes.

“You haven’t spoken to Bubblegum, have you?” he asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror seriously.

“No, father,” she reassured him blandly.

“Good girl,” he seemed pleased. “Once the wedding’s complete, you’ll need to inform her of some things…”

Marceline had wanted to talk to Bubblegum before the wedding to tell her what was going on and see if the princess would cooperate and help her. Hunson, however, had insisted otherwise, claiming that Bubblegum might try to cancel the wedding or escape… which would look terrible for their family. He also kept insisting that once the two women were married, they could control her better. It had also been his idea to inform the media that the two women had a pleasant relationship, despite it being a total falsehood.

Marceline, on the other hand, didn’t want to control Bubblegum. Even at the welcome ceremony mishap, it was obvious to her that Bubblegum could take care of herself in difficult situations. She believed that Bubblegum could be a great help to them, if they took the time to discuss things with her. Hunson merely insisted they couldn’t take the chance.

Once he finished his new set of instructions, which Marceline was none too happy about, he straightened her collar and left the room with a smile. It was time for the wedding. 

Marceline stood behind the curtains of her entrance. They would each enter from opposite sides of the room and walk up the stairs to the center to stand before the master of ceremony. She could hear the hundreds of voices in the ceremony chamber, all fighting each other to be heard. Every member of the royal class, many middle class people with connections, and probably every member of the media would be here in this room today. It was a bit daunting to think about. A bell suddenly chimed one clear note through the room, silencing the voices.  

The curtain in front of Marceline pulled open, her cue to begin her assent up the staircase to the dais above. The moment her first step landed, a million flashes of light went off, every camera attempting to get the best possible shot of their favorite subject. 

Ignoring the murmur of comments from the mass of spectators, Marceline began her climb up the large stairs in front of her. She knew that Bubblegum would be ascending the opposite side at the same time, but they wouldn't see one another until they reached the top. Marceline was distracted, thinking about the instructions Hunson left her with, when she finally reached the top of the stairs. She looked up, her eyes widening at the image before her. 

Princess Bubblegum stood there, a glorious image of royalty. Her light pink skin was framed by slightly darker hair pulled up in a fashionable bundle of curls held together by a diamond studded net. The curve of her face was accented by her round lips, covered with a deep shade of red. The pearl white dress hugged her body in all the right places, cascading down from her hips like a waterfall.  In fact, her whole body seemed to be made of curves without one harsh line in existence. This, however, did not make her look soft or weak. If anything, the unbreakable and unforgiving look of determination on her face made her look rather formidable. 

Maceline looked up, meeting Bubblegum's strong eyes. She hadn't realized they'd been staring at one another until the priest cleared his throat for a second time, as they had missed their first cue to turn to him. A soft laugh of appreciation ran through the crowd, and Marceline stared past the priest in slight embarrassment. 

The man's speech dragged on as he discussed the purpose and responsibility of a marriage. Marceline barely listened, controlling the urge to look back at Bubblegum again. Finally, the man snapped the book he was holding shut, announcing that it was time to seal the covenant between the two women. They turned to one another, but Bubblegum's eyes were focused solidly on the floor. Marceline noticed the woman's cheeks were a shade darker than before. Perhaps she, too, was embarrassed at having been distracted at the beginning. The thought made Marceline relax a little. Maybe they could laugh this off later as a good memory to start their marriage. 

The ambassador Jake appeared at Bubblegum's elbow, offering her a pillow that held a simple silver band with a tiny pink gem set in the metal. The woman took it, glanced up at Marceline once, and then reached for her hand. She repeated the words of the priest as she slid the cold metal onto Marceline's finger. Once it was in place, she raised Marceline's hand and pressed her lips softly against the finger that now held their wedding band as tradition dictated.

Hunson appeared to Marceline's right, holding an identical silver band with a small red gem studded into it. She reached forward, taking Bubblegum's hand in her own, and met the woman's eyes as she repeated the priest's vows of love and loyalty. Once finished, she raised the soft pink hand and pressed her cold lips against the warm flesh around the wedding ring. 

"You may now seal the covenant with a kiss," the priest announced. 

Marceline took a step towards Bubblegum, simultaneously pulling her forward by the hand she still held. Bubblegum gave her one last determined stare before raising her head and closing her eyes. Marceline lowered her mouth onto Bubblegum's soft lips. It was an awkward but gentle kiss for both of them, and the audience broke out into appreciative cheering as they separated.

The procession immediately hustled them out of the ceremony hall and into an open carriage outside. They were to ride a parade through the middle class streets, where the fanizens could see them in person.  The corners of the carriage in front of them each held a small open flame. Marceline and Bubblegum sat next to each other in the carriage quietly, neither speaking. Marceline only hoped their entire marriage wouldn't be this awkward.

As they passed through the gates into the lower city streets, Marceline frowned. More than half of the fanizens sported black mourning clothes and tears running down their faces. Marceline bit her lip in agitation. Why were the people acting like this?

To her credit, Bubblegum fixed a pleasant smile on her face and began to wave to the people in a friendly manner. Marceline followed her lead as the carriage moved through the city. People began tossing flowers they had prepared to the carriage, calling out greetings and congratulations to the new royal couple. As they approached a particularly dense area of mourning fanizens, however, a large amount of black roses found their way into the carriage. In Nightos, black roses were associated with death and typically only used for funerals. To use them in any fashion on a wedding day was possibly the worst silent insult you could offer. 

I have to do something, Marceline realized as a pile of black roses began to collect at Bubblegum's feet. This had gone too far. As Marceline moved to stand, she noticed Bubblegum bending forward to collect the black roses from the bottom of the carriage. Curious, Marceline waited and watched. Once Bubblegum had gathered every offensive flower, she calmly dropped them one by one into the flame on her side of the carriage. Once they were all burned out of existence, she returned to pleasant waving to the masses. Marceline couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. What a way to make a statement. 

Once they finished their parade through the lower city, they returned to a royal banquet hall. Bubblegum was allowed to change into a banquet dress, a sparkling light blue gown that caught the evening light well, and the two women were seated together at the head of the room. No one had yet to approach them, and the awkward silence that had hovered their entire wedding continued. Marceline decided she needed to break it, and find something to discuss. 

"You look very beautiful," she complimented the princess. 

Bubblegum's lips twitched slightly, although whether in amusement or scorn Marceline couldn't tell. "Thank you," she replied. The silence threatened to return before Bubblegum continued, "Why are you in a military uniform?"

"My father, King Hunson, enrolled my brother and me into the military academy when we were young. I took a few extra years of training and graduated as a commanding officer. As an officer graduate, it's become my uniform for official occasions," Marceline answered.

“‘Official occasions'," Bubblegum repeated drolly. Marceline frowned. Obviously, she shouldn't have regarded their wedding in such a manner. She was surprised when Bubblegum continued. "Why are the uniforms of you and your men different from the regular military?"

"They are my own special force. Some joined me from the academy. Some I trained myself." 

"And is it common for a royal princess to join the military?" Bubblegum raised an eyebrow.

"It's common for most women to receive basic combat training for self-preservation, if nothing else, in Nightos," Marceline replied coolly.  "The choice of how much training and whether to utilize it as a career is up to the individual."

"So the footman who lead us into the greeting banquet too soon who was taken by your personal military," Bubblegum glanced at her from the side without turning to face her. "What became of him?"

Marceline blinked in surprise. Bubblegum was obviously not the type to shy away from direct confrontation. "He's safe," she replied quietly. She'd allowed her father to believe the man had been properly dealt with after his mistake, but her followers were currently relocating him. Bubblegum didn't need to know the details, especially not in a place where they could easily be overheard.

At last, other royalty began to approach them to offer presents and congratulations, leaving their conversation unfinished. Marceline attempted to introduce everyone to Bubblegum, explaining which families they were all from. It became obvious after a while that Bubblegum did not grasp the idea of multiple royal families, and kept her greetings as simple as possible so as not to call anyone the wrong name.

Eventually, Marceline's younger twin by four minutes came by. Marshall was one of the few people Bubblegum had met before, and seemed to be a little more relaxed around him. 

"You are a vision," Marshall complimented her as he bowed over Bubblegum's hand. 

"You're too kind," Marceline interrupted dryly. 

"Sister," Marshall turned his innocent smile towards her. "Surely you aren't jealous? Fine," he took Marceline's hand and bowed over it as well. "You also look very important next to your gorgeous wife."

Marceline would have offered a snarky comment in return, but Bubblegum actually laughed. Marshall grinned at them. "I would stay and chat, but Hunson is trying to introduce me to a few mothers with single children that need spouses. So I think I will make my escape," he waved over his shoulder as headed for a side door. Marceline watched him go; not paying attention to the next group of people that approached them.

A shocked gasp from Bubblegum brought Marceline's attention forward to see the ambassadors from the Peppermint Advisory approaching them. She frowned. These people had shown up a few months before, claiming to be "advisors in all matters concerning running a country". She didn't trust them as far as she could throw them, and neither did Hunson. Nevertheless, he had allowed a group of ambassadors to stay in Nightos as a show of goodwill. Some of the royalty listened to what they had to say, but Marceline ignored them. She glanced at Bubblegum, whose body had gone rigid as a sweat broke out on her forehead. 

Marceline glared at the Peppermint representatives that had obviously upset Bubblegum somehow. They simply offered their congratulations, a gift of their self-designated famous wine, and went on their way. They knew of Marceline's dislike for them. Once they were gone, Marceline leaned towards Bubblegum worriedly. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bubblegum whispered back, her voice sounding angry. "It's nothing."

Marceline glanced around. Their visitors had stopped approaching for now, leaving them in silence. Deciding to change the subject to help Bubblegum get over whatever was bothering her, Marceline smiled. "You know, you handled the fanizens pretty well today. I think most royalty would have caused a scene and gone on a rampage if fanizens had been so rude to them on their wedding day."

"I'm not here to use scare tactics or overpower anyone. But I will also not allow myself to be trampled on so easily," Bubblegum responded seriously. 

Marceline opened her mouth to reply, but was promptly interrupted by a drunk announcement by King Hunson. "Ladies and gentlemen," the king slurred happily. "I believe it is time for the wedding night festivities! Let's see our happy couple off to their room shall we?" 

As people began to cheer, Marceline grimaced. Leave it to her father to make a big deal about such a thing. Marceline stood and offered her hand to Bubblegum, who took it and stood with her. Together they walked towards the exit hall, first approaching King Hunson for his blessing. As he stooped to kiss his adopted daughter's forehead, he passed her a piece of paper. "Make sure they get the message," he whispered to her, and sent them on their way. 

Next, they approached Sir Jake and Lady Rainicorn to receive their blessing in place of Bubblegum's absent brother. As the two ambassadors hugged Bubblegum, Marceline looked down at the paper in her hand and frowned as she read the message. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Marceline said as Bubblegum returned to stand next to her. "But I'm afraid I've just received word from King Gumball in the Candy Kingdom. He requests his international advisors return immediately. He suggests leaving the first morning after you've received this message, which would be... tomorrow." She offered the letter to Jake, who looked over it with a frown. 

"I don't understand," Lady Rainicorn looked over her husband's shoulder at the letter. "We were given leave to stay in order to help the princess and begin talks with King Hunson..."

Jake spoke up, "Gumball says there has been new correspondence from the Flame Kingdom. He says he needs our council urgently."

"Has something happened with Finn and Flame Princess?" Bubblegum asked worriedly. 

"It doesn't say," Jake folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. 

"Jake can return," Rainicorn announced. "I'll stay a few more days."

"No, we can't ignore any request from an ally," Bubblegum overruled her friend. "I'll be fine. The girls will help me settle in." 

Marceline took a deep breath, hating what she was about to do. But Hunson had been clear on his orders earlier that day. "Actually, I'm going to have to insist that the guards and handmaidens who accompanied you return with Lord Jake and Lady Rainicorn."

The three Candy people were silent as they stared at her in shock. Rainicorn was the first to speak. "You can't be serious?"

"You can't expect-" Bubblegum began to argue, but Marceline interrupted. 

"There will be no more discussion. All other members of your party are to return to their home tomorrow." Marceline took Bubblegum's hand in her own, pulling her down the hall as they exited to the sound of applause and cheers from the crowd. At the end of the hall, Marceline tugged Bubblegum closer to her, although the woman struggled a bit. 

"Hold on," Marceline ordered, lifting them both into the air. The flew swiftly through the night sky, gliding over gardens and other estates before they finally landed on one of the upper floor balconies in Marceline's personal home. 

As soon as they landed Bubblegum shoved Marceline away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded angrily. 

"Excuse me?" Marceline asked, following Bubblegum into the room. 

"Sending my guards and handmaidens home without reason! What right do you have?" the princess demanded.

"You're a part of my house now," Marceline informed her, using the excuse Hunson had instructed her to say. "Under my protection. I will see to your care and safety."

"I don't need your patronage!" Bubblegum actually yelled at her, her face turning a darker shade of pink in anger. "I have my own for a reason!" 

"I will assign you new guards and maidens tomorrow," Marceline tried to reassure her.

"I already had them! This is just a farce to make me dependent on you, to further increase your image, isn't it?"

"No," Marceline answered quickly, although she began to wonder if that had been Hunson's plan all along. "Bubblegum, I can help you. I'll protect-"

"That's Princess Bubblegum to you. You don't care about my welfare. You've cut me off from anything familiar. At this point, I'm no better than a political hostage!" Bubblegum picked up a pillow and threw it at Marceline.

Dodging the pillow easily, Marceline took a step towards Bubblegum and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Princess..."

Bubblegum shoved her away, moving to the other side of the room. “Get away from me! I have no intention of ever being physical or friendly with you at all."

Marceline felt the last of her patience break, her eyebrows furrowing in anger as her eyes began to glow a deadly red. "Do you really think I couldn't overpower you if I wanted?"

The glare that Bubblegum sent her was so full of hatred and determination it actually surprised Marceline. "I will fight you to my dying breath if you dare try."

The two women stared at each other in silence for a few moments. The horrifying realization of what she had just said to Bubblegum settled into Marceline's mind. Just like Hunson, she had resorted to violence and threats. And now she had made Bubblegum hate her, which would just make everything even more difficult from now on. 

Marceline's voice was void of emotion when she finally spoke. "Get some sleep, Princess Bubblegum. You'll have to wake early to see your friends off." She turned and floated out the door and into the hallway. The sound of something heavy smashing into the door and shattering behind her made her jump.


	4. Chapter 3

Princess Bubblegum smashed the buttons on the remote control of the holosphere, not paying full attention to any of the sounds coming out of the bright images. 

"... mysterious illness racking the lower city. Multiple deaths have been reported, but..."

"... The WhyWolf Countess has expressed interest in building a new hospital that..."

"... fanizens are pleading with King Hunson for help. He's responded that the best scientists are already..."

"... is Princess Bubblegum? It's been weeks since her wedding to Lady Marceline, and no one has seen even a glimpse of pink!"

Bubblegum frowned. Turning off the holosphere angrily, she stood with a huff and headed out the door of her bedroom. She was sick of all this nonsensical drabble

Turning left at the end of the hallway, she came to a halt as a guard stepped into her path. "Where are you headed princess?"

"Somewhere," she responded tartly, moving past the man. 

She had most of the halls memorized already. They were currently living in one of the Vampire Clan's houses, the one that Marceline owned. Every royal family had their own section of land in the royal society as well as property somewhere else in Nightos. The Vampire Clan's land held seven different houses, but only two were lived in and staffed, one for Marceline and one for Marshall. Bubblegum had found that the lands the Vampire's ruled outside of the capitol were in the mountains near the shared border with the Candy Kingdom and Ice Kingdom.

Most of the other royalty inside the walls of the Society seemed insatiably base. Bubblegum had been invited to tea or brunch a few times. She accepted often enough to be polite, but otherwise she feigned exhaustion from the new environment. When she did attend, the conversation inevitably turned to Marceline. No one seemed to understand why Bubblegum became instantaneously uninterested in anything having to do with her wife.

Bubblegum had found that there were basically two types of people amongst the royalty: the type that gained popularity for the sake of being popular and revered by the masses, and the type that garnered popularity for the sake of gaining political power. She noticed that only the former ever approached her, indicating yet again that she was intended to do nothing but sit back, be silent, and be a well-kept house wife.

Every family seemed to have more than enough members to fulfill both roles, except for the Vampire Clan. For some reason, Marceline and Marshall were the only two of the family she had seen, and no one would explain to her why they were "adopted" by King Hunson, of the Demon Clan. It was a mystery she had yet to find answers to. 

"Princess Bubblegum," one of the handmaidens that followed her interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me, but, where might we be going?" 

"Where ever we end up," she snapped back, picking up her pace.

This was another problem- these damned handmaidens and guards she had been assigned. First of all, there were far too many of them. Almost ten maidens and over twenty guards that constantly changed shifts. Second of all, they never ever left her alone. At least three maidens insisted on sleeping on the floor of her bedroom every night. They even stood outside of the door to the water closet in case the dear lady break a nail while wiping her own bum.

Bubblegum had never felt so utterly alone and constantly overrun with attention at the same time before. She consistently asked for any news from her brother or other Candy Kingdom friends, but was always assured there was nothing. 

The only time the maidens disappeared was when Marceline came to visit. She dropped in every few days under the guise of visiting her new wife, but the two never interacted or spoke. A few times, the Vampiress had left out the window immediately after arriving, giving Bubblegum a few precious moments alone until the maidens reappeared. Bubblegum didn't quite understand until she realized that it was all probably made to look like loving conjugal visits for any onlookers. The thought made her frown in distaste.

She allowed her thoughts to drift to other worries, like her friends. Bubblegum had been allowed to see them off a few weeks ago, although it was a quick and tearful farewell. During her last hug with Rainicorn, she had quickly whispered news of the presence of the Peppermint Advisory in Nightos. She'd yet to receive any correspondence from Rainicorn or the others, but surely they would contact her if something serious had happened.

Bubblegum stopped in front of a pair of double glass doors, the entrance to the gardens that wove through the Vampire Clan's estates. Bubblegum requested the handmaidens to wait by the entrance as she entered the flowering path. Before she could even take two steps however, the women were quick to deny her request.

"I'm only going to walk the path in the immediate area," she snapped, hands on her hips.

"It's too dangerous to let you out of our sight, Princess," the maiden with the whiniest voice entreated.

"That's nonsense," Bubblegum practically hissed. "I've been sitting in this house for weeks and I haven't even been attacked by a bug."

"What if just one of us went?" the youngest of the group offered.

Bubblegum was about to retort that one was one too many when a familiar voice called out behind them.

"Good day," Marshall beamed a fanged smile at the group of ladies as he floated over. Bubblegum glanced up to the sky. As usual, Nightos was covered by a thick layer of grey clouds, allowing the Vampire access to the outside world for the day. "What's this commotion I hear?"

"I merely wished to walk through the gardens alone for a few moments," Bubblegum informed him, glaring at her handmaidens.

Marshall followed the direction of her stare with his cool smile. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany me? I've just had a midday snack prepared at the river bank. Lovely maidens, surely you can trust me to look out for my own sister-in-law?" he grinned at the group of ladies.

Somewhat reluctantly, the women finally agreed to release Bubblegum from their grasp. She walked next to Marshall's floating figure in silence until they were far enough away that the maiden's wouldn't hear them.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I can never get them to leave me alone for even a few seconds."

Marshall chuckled happily. "No problem. Although, you've been here over three weeks now. You'd think they'd stop worrying at least a little."

"Yes, well... It seems I'm still a threat. Or I attract too much danger. I'm not sure which."

Marshall didn't reply as they rounded a corner, reaching the lunch he'd had prepared. He floated ahead of her, picking up the edges of a large picnic blanket and shaking it out over the grass. He invited her to sit as he landed on the opposite side of the blanket and began to pour drinks. Bubblegum settled on the soft fabric, her dress fanning out around her in all directions, watching the small river pass by.

She accepted the glass he offered her with thanks, watching as he laid out a plate of miniature sausages, cheeses, and crackers. Marshall picked up a block of cheese, tossed it into his mouth and began to chew happily.

Bubblegum took a sip from the glass absently, frowning as the liquid hit her tongue. She swallowed then smacked her lips a few times. "This tastes... strange."

"Strange?" Marshall replied through a second block of cheese.

"Is this grape juice? Or... wine?" she asked, sniffing it. "It seems like there's something else in it?" The extra taste lingered on her tongue, almost reminding her of home, but it was just different enough to feel foreign at the same time.

Marshall laughed as he raised his own drink to his lips. "Well... the truth is, I made this juice myself! It's kind of a new hobby of mine, so I haven't really worked out the kinks. I tried mixing in a few new ingredients..." he wrinkled his nose in worry. "If you don't like it, I can fetch another."

"Oh, no," Bubblegum waved her hand emphatically. "Its fine," she took another sip, not wanting to be rude to her wife's brother. She glanced over as Marshall took another block of cheese. "Can... you actually eat those?"

Marshall grinned at her as he munched on a cracker. "I don't get any nourishment from things like this of course, but I still enjoy the taste. I'm no different than Marceline."

"Oh," was all Bubblegum said as she took another sip, looking back at the river.

"I suppose... my sister hasn't been very forthcoming with such details?" he asked softly.

"We don't talk much," Bubblegum answered. She frowned. Why had she admitted that?

"I see. So she just... bites and flies?" Marshall swooped one of his hands in a flying motion.

"No?" Bubblegum furrowed her brows. What was he talking about?

"I see," he said again, taking a sip of his own juice. "It must be rather difficult. I'm not sure I quite agree with my sister's treatment of you, to be honest."

Bubblegum turned to look at him in surprise. "She's done nothing cruel."

"Oh, no," he said assuredly with a smile. "She's not the type for cruelty. Well, I guess... if it were me I wouldn't lock you away in my house being constantly under watch by your handmaidens and guards." He shrugged.

Unable to argue with the observation, Bubblegum continued to sip her juice. It wasn't so bad, the more you drank.

"It seems a bit strange," he continued nonchalantly, "not to allow you access to the current discussions about the new treaty. King Gumball has not been shy in his correspondence."

Bubblegum's head shot up instantly. "Correspondence?"

"Hadn't you heard? The council meets often to discuss the contents of his telegrams."

"I was told there'd been no word from my brother," Bubblegum answered through grit teeth.

"Oh, there have been plenty of words," Marshall seemed amused. "He's quite taken with Nightos' army. It seems he seeks our help to strike the Ice Kingdom before they can strike us again."

"What!" she almost shrieked. "That's lunacy! There hasn't been a peep out of the Ice Kingdom since the last war. There's no reason to start a new one over nothing!"

Marshall regarded her strangely for a moment, as if his eyes had gone dead. He blinked, and then he was smiling again. "You seem to know what you're talking about. It must be awfully frustrating for you. If it were me, I would be rather incensed at being tucked away out of sight while others do work. Perhaps you should talk to Marceline about it? She could take you to the meetings."

"Perhaps I shall," Bubblegum said darkly, glaring ahead but seeing nothing.

Once all the cheese was gone, Marshall floated up above her. "We should probably get you back before your maidens start to worry."

Bubblegum followed the prince out of the garden silently, offering no comment on the flowers he pointed out. Once they were within sight of the handmaidens, but still out of earshot, Marshall turned to her. "If you ever need anything, princess, please feel free to come to me."

Bubblegum blinked at him. "Thank you, Marshall."

When they approached, the group of handmaidens made quite a scene of exclaiming their relief to have Bubblegum back in one piece. The headache that had begun to plague her only grew as they continued to express how worried they'd been. The headache only spurred her anger further. Halfway back to her rooms, she ordered one of them to summon Marceline.

Bubblegum flung herself onto her couch, staring at the ceiling. An hour passed as she waited, listening to the handmaidens chat about nonsense that just increased her bad mood. Finally she sat up. "What is taking so long?" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else, but that didn't stop the handmaidens from answering.

"Oh, Lady Marceline is very busy."

"Yes, she's always working hard to help and protect the fanizens, so she doesn't have much free time."

"Princess Bubblegum, you're rather lucky she always makes time to come visit you. I hear many political figure wives don't get to see their spouses half as much."

"Although, it's really understandable if you miss her!"

The handmaidens were giggling as if they'd told some kind of joke, but Bubblegum simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" she yelled, standing from the couch and glaring at them. "I'm sick of hearing your mindless worship of her! Shut up!"

The handmaidens had backed away, obviously shocked by the princess's words. Bubblegum was about to try her luck at leaving the room without being followed when the door opened and none other than Marceline floated in. "What's all the commotion about?" the Vampiress looked around confused.

"Oh, look," Bubblegum propped her hands on her hips, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "My doting wife, finally come to pay me attention and not just pretend for her precious fans. I hope my summons hasn't hurt your image!"

Marceline stared across the room at her silently before requesting the handmaidens to leave the room. Once the two women were alone, Marceline glared at her. "What is this about?"

"This is about how you have not only been lying to me, but have kept me sequestered away from the rest of the world like some embarrassing secret!" Bubblegum accused heatedly.

Marceline snorted. "Sequestered? You've had nothing but the opportunity to do whatever you like since the wedding."

"Wow," Bubblegum's voice was flat. "You really think that by treating me like a pet, fed and clothed in this cage of a house, that you are doing me some sort of favor? How self-righteous can you get?"

"Cage?" Marceline was obviously confused. "I merely do not wish for you to travel anywhere unescorted. The handmaidens were instructed to accompany you to where ever you wanted to go."

"Right," Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "Which is why every time I've gotten within ten feet of an exit they've dissolved into a tizzy about how unsafe it is outside and I should wait for my strong, powerful wife to come escort me herself.

"Let me tell you something," Bubblegum continued, pointing at her spouse. "I don't appreciate you patronizing me. I don't appreciate you lying to me about my brother's correspondence, when my entire purpose here is to serve as a political representative for my home country. I don't appreciate you locking me away in your fancy house, hiding me from the world. If you expect me to sit still and follow your orders you have another thing coming!"

Bubblegum barely stopped for a breath, her anger spurring her on without pausing to think. "And I really don't appreciate you assigning those wretched excuses for handmaidens to spy on me while babysitting! I don't know what low-class sewer you had to dredge through to find them, but they are absolutely insufferable!"

"Enough!" Marceline snapped, raising her voice for the first time since they'd met.  "How dare you? You expect me to take you seriously as a diplomat when you can't even treat your own handmaidens with a bit of decency?"

Bubblegum opened her mouth to argue, but Marceline cut her off. "You don't care about them or anyone else in this country, because they're not your precious, beautiful, infallible candy people. Here's a newsflash princess: You're in the real world now. It's not all sugar and cotton candy and beautiful people bowing at your feet. It is war and survival and making sacrifices to help the population of people you've never met face to face."

"You think I don't care about the people?" Bubblegum's voice rose in offense.

"You don't care about Nightos' people," Marceline accused. "If you could be bothered to realize that the citizens of Nightos are just as important as your Candy devotees, maybe I would bother to inquire your opinion on political matters."

Bubblegum didn't respond, so Marceline continued. "You owe those women an apology- a real one. That is if you ever see them again. As of today, I am terminating their service to you and you can serve yourself."

Marceline moved to leave, but turned back at the last moment. "Who told you about your brother's correspondence?"

Bubblegum's mind felt muddled as she tried to think. Rather than bother to remember, she simply glared at Marceline. "What do you care?"

Marceline closed the last of the distance between them, reaching out to grab Bubblegum's chin and tilt her face up. She stared down into the princess's eyes, searching for something. Bubblegum mysteriously felt her mind begin to clear, allowing her to jerk away from the Vampiress's grip. "Don't touch me."

Marceline gave her one last look of disdain before leaving the room without another word.

Bubblegum felt her anger dissipate almost immediately, leaving her winded and exhausted. It was as if the anger had never been hers to begin with, as if it had just inhabited her body for a while. Why had she confronted Marceline in such a manner? Obviously conflict wasn't going to solve anything or make it easier. And why had she said such terrible things about the handmaidens... sure they were annoying but she hadn't meant to insult them.

If she had any of her usual lab equipment from home, she could run tests on herself... check blood pressure, run tests for any infections... but that wasn't going to happen.

Grabbing a large notepad and pen from the nearby table, Bubblegum curled up and began taking notes of everything that had happened after recording her pulse rate.

\---

Marceline took a moment to compose herself before she walked down to the library where the handmaidens waited. Once she had listened to their report of everything that had happened that day, she informed them that they would no longer be working in the service of Princess Bubblegum. A few looked distraught until Marceline assured them she would find them safe work. Once they finished thanking her, Marceline excused herself and closed the door behind her.

"Kovmir," she summoned her corporal. When he appeared at her side, she spoke quietly. "Get blood samples from them and kindly question them as to why they never allowed the Princess to leave the premises."

"Yes, my lady," he replied, crossing his chest with a fist in a salute. "Will you be returning to the military discussions?"

"I think I'll pay a visit to my brother first," she said, floating down the hall. The handmaidens had informed her of Marshall's visit earlier that day.

Being from the same clan, they lived on the same property but in different homes. It was only the two of them, so there was more than enough room with seven giant houses. It gave the area a desolate and haunted feeling. A servant greeted her in the front waiting room and informed her that Marshall was in his personal study on the second floor. Marceline floated there.

As soon as she was through the door, Marshall was grinning at her from his desk. "Big sister! What a surprise visit. I say, you do not stop by often enough."

Marceline considered the situation as she greeted her brother and took a spot on the couch. Although they were not exactly close, Marshall had never treated her poorly or rudely, nor she him. While he was popular in his own way among the fanizens, he had expressed no overt desire to gain any power in Nightos as a political figure or ruler. At the very least, he never registered as a threat to anyone.

"Marshall," she began, crossing one long leg over the other. "A bird told me that you spent time with my wife in the gardens today."

"Aw, Marcy," he used her childhood nickname, floating over to the armchair across from her. "Are you jealous? I swear I held no other intention than to get to know my new sister-in-law. You've kept her so holed up from the world, I was beginning to wonder if she actually existed!" he laughed.

"She seemed a bit estranged when I visited just now. I was curious as to what you discussed with her," Marceline stared at him, unblinking.

Marshall met her stare, his smile fading. "Well, Marcy, I hate to say this but it's not exactly difficult to see why she would be estranged when you've kept her under lock and key... except for those few gossip parties she's been invited to, of course. A woman of her intellect is not fit for such a life, I believe."

Marceline raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Her intellect?"

"Surely you've heard, sister?" he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. "All you have to do is research the last twenty years of the Candy Kingdom to find mention of her work. I'm surprised the fanizens aren't all over it already. I suppose they're still hung up on being able to see her in person."

Silence fell between them and Marceline had the suspicion that she was being judged. Finally Marshall spoke again.

"I suspect the idea to omit her from any international proceedings was not yours?" He poured a glass of juice and offered her the cup.

Marceline waved the cup away, denying the offer. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well maybe you should consider standing up to that man's orders. He treats you like a dog," Marshall set the glass of juice on the table between them with a startling sound.

"Do not speak of our father that way," Marceline warned him.

"He is NOT our father. He's our sponsor. If he truly expected nothing in return for his patronage, he wouldn't demand these things from you."

Silence returned, the siblings staring at one another determinedly. Marceline hated that this was how all their conversations ended up going. It may be easy for Marshall, since he made it clear he had no ambition from a young age. But Hunson had then placed all his ambition and expectations on Marceline. Failure wasn't an option, and he made sure she knew that.

Marshall pushed the juice towards her again, his smile returning. "Won't you try it? I made it myself."

Marceline sighed and grabbed the cup, bringing it to her lips. As soon as the liquid hit her tongue, she grimaced. "What is this?"

Her brother smiled sheepishly. "Those Peppermint Advisory fellows have been teaching me how to make juice and wine, but I'm afraid I'm not as good at it as they are. I tend to offer one of the juices they've made when I want to make an impression, since it tastes so much better." He took a sip of his own juice and grimaced similarly to his sister. "I haven't quite figured it out, I suppose."

Marceline set the glass on the table and stood to leave. "My apologies for bothering you, brother," she said drolly.

"You never bother me," he said earnestly, floating over behind her. "You're my sister. I cherish your visits."

Marceline eyed her brother carefully. For some reason, she felt like she truly believed him. Perhaps they weren't close, but they were still each other's only true family. "Till next time then," she said a bit more warmly, clasping his shoulder.

When she approached the door, Marshall called out to her. "Marceline... you don't have to like the Candy Princess. If anyone has that right, it would be our family. If I'd been forced to marry her..." he shrugged. "The point is, you don't have to like her. But keeping her locked up isn't the answer either."

Marceline looked over her shoulder at him evenly. "Thank you, Marshall."

He smiled at her. "Anytime, dear sister."

Marceline left the premises, considering her brother's words. As she approached the window of her personal bedroom on the third floor, she summoned Kovmir. He appeared on the balcony after a moment.

"Take a blood sample from me and run it with the same tests as the others," she ordered.

"My Lady?" the man sounded surprised. "I thought you just went to speak to your brother?"

"I did," she said, rolling up her sleeve and thinking of the disgusting juice. "And that is why you need to search for that foreign agent in my blood that we've found in everyone else we've questioned."

"Yes, milady," Kovmir nodded, removing the small case that carried a pack of clean syringes from his jacket.

 


	5. Chapter 4

Bubblegum pressed her thumb against the channel button on the holosphere remote harder than necessary every few moments. It was all the exact same things she had been seeing for weeks. Sickness in the lower areas of the city… Scientists on the case to find a cure… King Hunson assuring the people it was under control… Where is Bubblegum? … Where is Bubblegum? Where in the world is Princess Bubblegum?

Completely unsatisfied by the droll reporting, the crowned Princess of the Candy Kingdom turned off the holosphere and curled up in a corner of the large couch to think. It had been a few days since her argument with Marceline, and she’d seen nothing of the Vampiress since. Bubblegum had spent her time recording simple observations such as her pulse rate, pupil dilation, and mood. She had more or less returned to what she considered her “normal” state by late evening after the fight, but continued to take notes for good measure. Bubblegum couldn’t think of an explanation for her outburst… perhaps she has simply gone momentarily crazy from being cooped up in this giant yet empty house? It was a possibility.

Well, if that was the case, then sitting here wasn’t going to help. Thrusting herself to her feet, she left the room in search of something more interesting. While her handmaidens had not returned, just as Marceline had threatened, the number of guards and servants in the house had increased. She was still being watched, just from a distance. Bubblegum offered greetings to the guards and servants she passed, but none of them gave a reply. It seemed she had gained a bit of infamy for her explosion against the beloved Lady Marceline. There wasn’t anything she could do to change that at this point.

Deciding to find some food, Bubblegum made her way to the kitchens. For whatever reason, they were empty but for a few baskets of food on the counter. Bubblegum was helping herself to a bunch of sweet strawberries when her eyes drifted to the opposite corner of the room. There, on the wall, hung a large brown traveling cloak. She stopped chewing mid-strawberry when an idea struck her.

Poking her head into the hallway, she made sure no one was nearby before slipping the cloak over her clothes. Making sure that no pink showed from beneath the drab brown material, she tucked her long hair back and pulled up the hood. Hooking an empty basket on her arm, she exited the house from a side door and began to walk down the main street of the Royal Society. She knew the general direction of the large gate that separated the royalty from the middle class, so she attempted to walk with as much confidence as possible.

Eventually, Bubblegum found her way to the giant, distastefully decorated gate that separated the royal class from the middle class. There were armed guards at the large entrance, standing in pairs on either side. Bubblegum pulled the hood of her disguise up around her face, trying not to look nervous. Timidly she approached the man closest to the road. “Excuse me,” she kept her head bowed, “I’d like to go down to the market area?”

The man outright sneered at her. “I don’t care what you’re doing, as long as you use the servant’s entrance over there,” he gestured towards a small door down the wall.

“Right…” she said, turning to walk to the door. While the soldiers were particularly unpleasant, she exited the smaller servant’s pass much more easily. Once on the other side of the wall, she stopped to stare at the expanse of streets and houses all crammed together before her. The sheer number of buildings and paths made her second guess this venture, but she steeled herself and walked forward into the maze.

She seemed to wander for hours, following random people into different areas before ending up in a bustling business area. People moved from stall to stall, purchasing various items. Bubblegum was careful not to jostle too many people as she explored, moving wide-eyed from one stall to the next.

Not even halfway through the area, Bubblegum’s attention was distracted by a large side street to the right that seemed abandoned. Looking closer, she found the edges of the streets lined with cots with hundreds of people curled up in blankets. She took a step forward, wondering what was going on.

“Hey lady,” a young child’s voice called nearby. “You’d better not be goin in there if ya don’t be wantin the sickness.”

“Excuse me?” Bubblegum turned to look at the young boy in confusion. “Can you tell me what this place is?”

“Where you been lady?” the kid offered her a look of disbelief. “It’s the sickness… the one’sa been ravagin the lower city these last weeks. Some’a the victims come here to the Royalty Plaza to ask their preferred Royal for help.”

Bubbelgum looked back at the area before her, horrified. All of these people were sick with the illness? The news made it sound like it was just a handful of people that were suffering, but there were hundreds here!

She realized the kid was still talking to her, joining her to observe the poor souls begging the royalty to save and help them. “Thirty people have already died today, and it ain’t even noon. The body count just keeps gettin higher ‘n higher- ain’t no one can seem to figure out what’s wrong. If this keeps up, ain’t no one gonna be left in the Crock Pot.”

“The Crock Pot?” Bubblegum echoed.

”Yeah, that’s where mosta these people is from. It’s one of the lower slum areas. None of ‘em can really afford proper medical care, so they come here to ask for mercy or… just wait till the end.”

Bubblegum’s mind worked rapidly. If most of the people here were from another part of the city, then that suggested it wasn’t an airborne virus. Otherwise, everyone in the nearby market would be ill as well.

“Take me to the Crock Pot!” Bubblegum requested, although it sounded like more of an order.

“What? Is you crazy?” the kid eyed her suspiciously.

 “It’s ‘are you crazy’ and no, I’m not. Let’s go,” Bubblegum answered, her mind still focused on the unnatural number of people lying here sick.

The kid complied with her request, giving her strange looks the entire way to the Crock Pot. It took almost a full hour to reach the area by foot. When they entered the main street of the area, Bubblegum frowned. It was in even worse condition than the Royal Plaza.

After almost an hour of walking and avoiding the most intrusive of the young child's questions, Bubblegum finally found herself in the middle of the area known as the "Crock Pot". She had assumed the worst of its inhabitants had relocated to the Royal Plaza, but she was quickly proven wrong. Everywhere she looked people lay sprawled out on thin wicker mats.

"What is this?" Bubblegum whispered in horror, overwhelmed at the image of sickness and death she was now standing in.

"The Crock Pot," the kid sounded exasperated. "You dun said you wanted ta come here, so I brung ya."

"The news made it sound like only a handful of people were ill," she murmured, walking towards a middle aged woman who was propped against a lamp post. Bubblegum approached slowly, unsure if the woman was still alive. When the woman in question coughed suddenly, Bubblegum felt a knot of worry in her chest release.

"Them news people ain't gonna tell ya what's what," the kid was saying loudly enough that anyone within a hundred meter range would be able to hear. Obviously he didn't mind announcing his opinions as loudly as possible.

Bubblegum gently rested the back of her hand against the woman's forehead, finding her skin extremely hot to the touch. "Fever, deep chested cough, vomiting- sometimes with blood, chills, and muscle cramping," she murmured to herself as she moved from victim to victim, making a list of the most obvious symptoms. "But not an airborne disease, otherwise the plague would have moved into the market next to the Royal Plaza by now. The sheer expanse of variety in the patients suggests that it is also not transferred via touch. That would make the next most likely culprit something the people here, in this area specifically, are ingesting..."

"Is you a doctor or sommat?" the boy crossed his arms, eyeing Bubblegum ruefully.

"Scientist," Bubblegum replied absentmindedly, looking around the town square for clues. She froze as a sound filtered through her consciousness- running water. Turning, she found a large fountain in the middle of the small market area shimmering in the evening light.  She stared at the dancing water quietly for many minutes before suddenly asking, "Where is the water supply for this area?"

Her tour guide rolled his eyes. "It's over by the guard wall; the water comes in from outside. You realize we're at the edge of the city, yeah?"

Bubble turned on her heel without comment, headed in the general direction of the wall. With a few shouted directions from the young help, she managed to find her way to a large dam-like area hidden behind a series of warehouses. She walked the edge of the pool, inspecting the drains that led in from outside the city, as well as the sewer entrances that entered the expanse of houses. A small gate deterred her from entering, but she, annoyingly, found the entrance to be unlocked. Swinging it open, she kicked off her shoes and hopped into the thigh-deep water.

"Is you crazy, lady?!" the kid yelled from his position of safety behind the fence. "Ain't no one supposed to be goin in the water!"

"I can't get a proper viewing angle from that far," Bubblegum countered, stumbling when she tripped over something in the water. As she caught herself, her hood fell back, revealing her face and hair to the harsh sunlight.

"What the... you's Princess Bubblegum!" the kid yelled behind her.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes, keeping a sharp comment that that should have been obvious before now if he'd just paid attention. Instead, she turned back to him with a serious glare. "I need you to find me some clean glasses, and some certain household chemicals..." she ordered.

\----------

"Where is she?!" Marceline demanded in frustration, flying through her home to check every room for the third time. Hunson had kept her in another series of "hypothetical war" meetings, followed by actual serious political sessions all day. By the third meeting, a herald from her personal house had appeared to inform her that the guards couldn't seem to locate Princess Bubblegum. Since the candy princess had done nothing but try to get away from the people who were supposed to be watching and protecting her since arriving, Marceline had thought nothing of it, and put off the issue until her duties were finished. When she returned home to find her household in a tizzy, however, she knew it was more serious than she had thought. Almost an hour of a full-on search, and nothing to show for it...

"She's practically a glowing pink beacon for crying out loud! She can't have gone that far," Marceline growled at no one in particular.

It had been hours since anyone had last seen the princess, giving her plenty of time to have left the house, but surely she couldn't have gotten past the gate into the lower quarters? It seemed unlikely, and yet the idea was horrifying in its own right. There were only a few hours left until sunset... if they didn't find her before then, they would be in trouble. Bubblegum herself would probably be unable to handle the lower streets of Nightos on her own, especially at night. If the wrong people found her, or even if Hunson caught wind of this and sent his people after her first.... the anger in Marceline's stomach curdled into fear.

"Lady Marceline!" Kovmir appeared, running into the large sitting room haphazardly.

"Did you find her?"

"Well..." Kovmir's face twisted into a reluctant frown, as if not wanting to displease his lady. "In a sense..." Silently, he picked up the remote control to the room's holosphere and turned it on, punching in the number for a specific news channel.

Instantly an image of Bubblegum wading through dirty water with two glasses in her hands appeared on the screen. The princess, completely waterlogged in her clothes, approached the shore area where a large gaggle of paparazzi began screaming incessant questions at her while shoving microphones into her face. "Bubblegum! Princess Bubblegum! What are you doing out here? Is there a-"

"What the glob are you doing?!" Bubblegum yelled in response, obviously angry about something. Marceline was familiar with that look after all. "You just knocked over half of my samples! You're donking up all of my research!"

Marceline took a deep, steadying breath as she turned from the screen. Of course the candy princess would do this on one of the few sunny days Nightos had ever year. "Bring me my parasol," she ordered, her voice deadly soft. 

Within minutes Marceline was out of her mansion, flying towards the outer walls of the city, closely followed by Kovmir and a few others. The Vampiress’s mind worked feverishly, trying to make sense of the situation. There had been something familiar about the confusion in Princess Bubblegum’s eyes during their argument a few days before. She had seen it plenty of times during their questioning of people affected by that same chemical. While she couldn’t take a blood sample from the Princess without good reason to make sure it was the same thing, she had seen the side effects often enough in the last year to make an educated guess. She had thought that the Princess would recover with some time to rest, but if she was going crazy and running “experiments” in the city water supply then obviously something was still wrong.

In a moment of desperation, Marceline had even suspected her own brother of slipping the mysterious drug to her political wife. She’d had her own blood tested after visiting him and having to drink that awful excuse for wine. The results, however, came back negative for the chemical agent they’d found in everyone else.

Even if they had grown apart over the years, she knew deep down that Marshall wasn’t capable of such treachery and manipulation. They were siblings, after all. The results of her test merely reminded her of that.

However, that didn’t solve the current problem with Princess Bubblegum. If worse came to worse, Marceline would take the princess back by force and run some tests to check for the chemical despite any protests. The real issue came with the media attention… she was going to need a much better alibi than “my wife just went temporarily crazy” for the paparazzi.

As soon as they flew over the gates that separated the slums from the lower class, it became quite obvious where Princess Bubblegum would be located. An insufferably large group of onlookers had gathered near the water collection area next to the outer wall. Marceline floated straight over them, heading straight for Bubblegum who was out in the middle of the water. Kovmir and the others fell back to begin damage control with the audience.

“Princess Bubblegum…” Marceline said, attempting to hide at least part of her exasperation should they be overheard. “What are you doing?”

“Marceline!” Bubblegum looked up in surprise. “You’re here! Good. You can get those vultures away from my work.”

Marceline raised an eyebrow, propping a hand onto her hip. “Princess, you need to return to the house with me,” she said gently.

Bubblegum tugged a pencil out of from behind her ear before revealing a small notebook that had been hiding in the bust of her dress, scribbling a list of words down the page. Marceline held back the inquiry of where she had acquired such things and floated closer to speak softly, “Princess, you may not be in your right mind…”

Bubblegum looked up at the floating woman, a slight frown on her face. “I am perfectly fine Marceline. If you are referring to my estranged state a few days ago, I’ve been monitoring myself since then and I believe I’ve returned to normal. With my limited resources, however, I can’t run any sort of specific tests to be sure.”

Marceline blinked in surprise. “Well, you sound clear-headed. Then why in the world are you out here acting crazy?”

Bubblegum made a noise that, in a lower-born woman, could be called a snort. “You’re the one who accused me of not seeing the Nightos fanizens as people,” she allowed herself one glare at Marceline before returning to her list as she spoke. “How am I supposed to care for anyone if I never interact with them? Always locked up in that stuffy house of yours… I must say,” her voice took on a tone of disappointment. “I find your lecture ironic after seeing the state of things here. Your people are being poisoned and no one has done anything!”

“The King’s scientists have been working for weeks to locate a cure for the disease,” Marceline shot back before the gravity of Princess Bubblegum’s words settled on her. “What do you mean poisoned?”

“I’ve been collecting different samples from different areas to be sure, but this structure here under the entrance drains isn’t supposed to be there. Do you have anyone with half a brain that could get me these chemicals?” Bubblegum ripped the top page from the notebook and handed it towards the Vampiress.

Marceline took the list slowly, regarding Bubblegum with a strange expression before floating away without comment. After sending Kovmir to retrieve the noted chemicals from their personal labs, she began working on crowd control. Despite the constant badgering of the press, she refused to make any statement other than, “Please allow the Princess to work.”

After a few more hours, the sun finally set and Marceline could rid herself of her annoying parasol without fear of being burned.

As the evening lanterns were lit through the lower city, a royal herald from the castle arrived to summon Marceline and Princess Bubblegum to King Hunson's court. Knowing what most likely was waiting for them, Marceline informed the man that she would be coming alone. When she turned to give instructions to Kovmir to get Princess Bubblegum back to the house safely when her work was done, she found Bubblegum wringing out the bottom of her soaking dress.

"I'll go, too," the candy princess announced. "If King Hunson also summons the scientists who have supposedly been tracking this disease and working on a cure, that is."

"I'll relay the request post haste," the man announced before turning on his heel and running off.

Marceline offered no comment, her mind already worrying over Hunson's possible reactions to the day's events. He had been the one always insisting to keep Bubblegum "in check", and this definitely counted as a failure.

"I don't know how I'm going to get back in a timely manner like this," Bubblegum murmured to herself, continuing to wring out more water from her gown.

"Come with me," Marceline offered a gloved hand to the princess. Bubblegum hesitated for only a moment before accepting the offered hand, gasping in surprise when Marceline easily tugged her up into both of her arms to carry her off into the air. Knowing that not many people appreciated the ability of flight as she did, Marceline made sure not to fly too high off the ground as they began to return to the Royal area of the city.

"I apologize for my current state," Bubblegum said, her face a shade darker than usual.

"It's not a problem."

"At this rate, I'll have a reputation for wearing dirty clothes all the time," Bubblegum tried to laugh, her attempt at a joke falling a bit short. Marceline opted not to reply, mostly because she figured the Princess didn't understand the extreme truth to her own words.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Bubblegum spoke up again, her voice serious. "Marceline."

"Yes, Princess?"

"I... I don't really feel like there is anyone I can trust here. And while I don't completely trust you, I also feel as if you're the only one I can turn to right now."

 Marceline raised an eyebrow at the backhanded compliment, but said nothing to interrupt.

"This disease," Bubblegum continued, "the infected water... it's not an accident. I can say with 98% surety that this was intentional. That kind of bacteria... I've seen it before. It's native to the Lumpy Space Kingdom, where most of the citizens have a natural immunity to it. My Uncle got sick from it once on a diplomatic trip there. But, you know as well as I do, the Lumpy Space Kingdom is on the other side of the Continent of Ooo. I think someone put these bacteria here to purposefully sabotage your people."

Marceline allowed the information to simmer in her mind for a few minutes. What would someone have to gain from infecting the lower sections of the city? "Thank you for confiding in me," she said as they crossed the large gate that signified the separation between higher and middle class.

Knowing that any attempt to return to their home for Bubblegum to change would be seen as rude, as no one ever keeps the king waiting, they flew straight to the throne room. Bubblegum hopped out of Marceline's embrace, insisting on walking the rest of the way, although it seemed to take her a few minutes to sort out walking on solid ground again. When they were finally announced and ushered into the room, Marceline could instantly tell that Hunson was nothing but displeased.

Gesturing for Bubblegum to stay behind, Marceline walked to the foot of Hunson's royal stair and knelt with one fist behind her back and the other across her shoulders. "Your majesty," she answered as custom dictated, indicating that she had answered his summons and was prepared to take whatever he had to dole out.

"Lady Marceline," Hunson's voice was icy as he glared down from his throne. "Would you care to explain to me why my dinner was disrupted with the news that your wife had gone traipsing through the lower city, making a fool of us and our station? Why did you allow her out of the higher circle? I'm sure you're familiar with the repercussions of..."

"Excuse me," an offended voice sounded from behind Marceline. Dread filled her as she watched Bubblegum's dirty gown walk past her and stand between the Vampire's bowed form and Hunson. "Your majesty," Bubblegum bobbed a curtsy as politely as she could, while Marceline stared on in shock. "Lady Marceline didn't allow me out of anywhere; I snuck out on my own. If you must blame someone, you can blame me first... and then the rude guards not doing their job properly at the gate second. Marceline has no fault here."

The look on King Hunson's face could surely kill if he stared at someone long enough. His jaw barely moved as he began to speak again, his eyes returning to his adopted daughter. "Lady Marceline, if you would kindly remind your wife of her position..."

"Excuse me, your highness," Bubblegum's voice was hard and strong, obviously not cowed by the man's anger. "But my position here is not as anyone's wife. You accepted me into your court partially as spouse to your country's princess, but also, mainly, as a foreign dignitary representing the Candy Kingdom. As such, my position should be as a dignitary that is taken seriously. Rather, I'd say I'm surprised at your attitude King Hunson. That you would focus so intently on my wandering than the results of my experiments on your lower city's water supply... Rather than be thankful for the cure I've brought you, you've chosen to be mad that I did anything at all."

"You claim you've found a cure? My scientists have been researching tirelessly for weeks and here you are saying you've found it in a few hours. How pompous," Hunson's propriety was barely kept in check as he hurled the words at the Candy princess.

Bubblegum didn't even rise to the bait of insult that the king had thrown at her. "It was part of why I requested their attendance. I wished to discuss why they had not located the, frankly, simple cure in the first place. Once they had identified the bacteria, the proper treatments have been well documented for years."

Marceline glanced to the side of the royal pavillion where a group of her father's personal scientists stood nervously. A few of them blinked as if something was burning their eyes, while others began to mutter to themselves and pull at their hair. Both were common symptoms of people suffering from the mysterious chemical agent she had found in people's blood time and time again over the last few months. The pieces began to click into place. Someone hadn't wanted the cure to be found.

"Nevertheless," Hunson was practically yelling now, "you can't be abandoning your guard to help a few sick-"

"With all due respect, your majesty, but you seem to be as grievously misinformed as I was," Bubblegum actually interrupted the king. If she were not technically still a foreign dignitary, he could have ordered her head on a spike, Marceline thought fearfully. "It was not a few sick people, but a few hundred. And many, many deaths."

A deep crimson glow appeared in the depths of Hunson's eyes as he leaned forward from his throne. Marceline was more than familiar with the man's violent temper, and fear for Bubblegum's safety sprung her into action.

"It's true, father," she announced loudly, standing and stepping forward to stand next to Bubblegum in solidarity. "I saw it myself. We have all been misinformed, although to what purpose, I cannot imagine. Dead bodies were already beginning to litter the corners of the streets, and the ill were tenfold more than what reports said. Much longer and I dare say we would have begun to lose a very large portion of our dear fanizens."

Something changed in Hunson's demeanor instantaneously as he took a steadying breath. "This is a worrisome occurrence," he said, his voice light as if discussing a very minor issue. Marceline noticed the tilt of Bubblegum's head in confusion at the sudden change in the man. "It disgusts me to think that the suffering of my people was silenced. We shall begin administering Princess Bubblegum's cure immediately. If the Lady of the Candy Kingdom would be so kind as to accompany my group of medical professionals, they can get right to work."

"Thank you, your highness," Bubblegum curtsied again. Marceline bowed as well for good measure, trying to ignore the guards that were shoving the aforementioned failures of scientists out the back doors. They would most likely not be seen again.

Hunson spent a few minutes barking a few more orders, and everyone began to disperse. As she had not received a direct order, Marceline knew that she was to stay behind. "Aren't you coming?" Bubblegum asked as she turned to follow a group of people in white lab coats.

"I'll follow in a moment," Marceline assured her, waving her on. Bubblegum looked at her worriedly, but continued out of the hall as suggested. In a matter of minutes, Marceline and Hunson were left alone in the large throne room.

Marceline stood still as her adopted father walked down the steps towards her, a chill creeping over her skin. When he was a mere two paces in front of her, he stopped. "You have failed to keep that girl under control."

"Father," Marceline began to reply, but was quickly silenced as Hunson slapped her, the sound echoing through the room. Marceline stood her ground and refused to utter any sound of pain, her own form of rebellion.

"Silence," he ordered. "Incompetent people have no right to speak before me. This will not happen again. Are we clear?"

A brief moment of madness made Marceline consider stating the irony of ordering silence and then asking a question, but she knew better than to tempt Hunson. "I understand," she replied. "However, she's not the kind of person to do nothing; I can't keep her locked up- that's why this happened in the first place. And she did help... she saved our people."

A look of disgust crossed Hunson's face as if he truly did not want to be reminded of that small detail. "Fine," he practically spit the word. "Then find her something to do where she thinks she is helping. She is here to make you look good, not steal the spotlight. Either you get her under control, or I will."

Marceline watched Hunson stomp out of the room quietly, not moving from her spot until he was gone. Hopping into the air, she floated towards the exit that Bubblegum and the researchers had left from. Hearing voices from down the hall, she floated that way until she arrived at a large room where Bubblegum was explaining how to mix the antidote for the infection.

While she wasn't sure what Hunson's final comment about stealing the spotlight was about, Marceline felt a strange feeling of determination wash over her as she watched Bubblegum from the doorway. In that moment, she made a decision and a promise to herself. She would no longer allow Hunson to control her into controlling Bubblegum. And Marceline would definitely not allow Hunson to control her into becoming like him.


	6. Chapter 5

Marceline the Vampire Queen floated in the large conference room with her normal look of disinterest. Her adoptive father, King Hunson, had summoned her and his other military advisors to a sudden meeting. B-Mo, in charge of military development, stood at the front of the room beside Hunson with a look of excitement. A deep red curtain hung over the shape of a large box behind them.

 

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," B-Mo's auto-tuned voice announced happily. "We have a big development that we would like to share with you!"

 

Before anyone could inquire what, exactly, was deemed so important as to take everyone from their daily work, the electronic creature hopped over to the curtain. Pinching a corner of the fabric, B-Mo dramatically tugged so that it gracefully dropped to the ground. The contraption beneath was revealed, showing a humanoid shape made out of some sort of deep red and reflective material. It was too shiny to be rock, but too translucent to be metal.

 

"By producing a series of automated mechanical soldiers we can avoid more casualties on our side of a battle, while inducing more damage against the enemy!" B-Mo stated proudly.

 

Murmurs began to spread around the room as the leaders of the royal houses began to speak, some in appreciation and some in worry. While everyone was distracted with their own opinions, B-Mo waved over a soldier standing by the doors. "Please, good sir, have a bit of practice with your newest ally," B-Mo instructed him, taking out a small remote control and moving the dials.

 

Something deep within the chest of the red machine began to glow, its limbs shakily moving. When it took a small step towards the soldier, he raised his spear as if unsure of how to react. When given the go-ahead by King Hunson, the soldier hesitantly thrust the end of his spear towards the machine's would-be throat. A red arm raised quickly, just in time to block the thrust, snapping the end of the spear off. The soldier stumbled back, dropping the useless stick and unsheathing his curved sword.

 

Every attack from the man was easily and swiftly blocked by the machine, the edge of the blade leaving no noticeable marks. After a few moments, the automaton moved unexpectedly, disarming the man and claiming the blade as its own. The soldier turned to retreat, his back foot tripping over the broken spear and causing him to splay onto his back on the floor. The machine let no time go to waste as it lunged forward, newly acquired sword in hand, aiming for the man's torso.

 

A series of gasps echoed through the room, but Lady Marceline was the only one to act. Darting forward at her top speed, she raised her own sword, still sheathed, to block the attack. The sheer force behind the bulk of the machine surprised even her, as it was strong enough to force her feet to the ground. "Enough!" she shouted at B-Mo, who looked giddy at the success of the creation.

 

"Oh!" B-Mo sounded surprised, turning the dial of the remote control down until the glow within the machine's chest disappeared. Instantly the force holding Marceline in place stopped, the automated soldier frozen. "My apologies. There are still a few kinks to work out of course, but I can assure you I had things under control."

 

Marceline returned her sword to her side, cold fingers grazing over the new indention in her sheathe from the sharp blade. "I'm sure," she responded, her voice practically a growl. She turned to help the soldier to his feet, dismissing him for the rest of the day after his unexpected ordeal. Hopping back into the air to float as usual, she stared hard at the red monster before her. "What kind of technology is this?" she asked.

 

"Pardon?" B-Mo sounded insulted somehow.

 

"You called it an automated machine. Whatever material this is made of is partially see-through, but I don't see any wires or mechanical objects within it. So what kind of technology are you using?" Marceline demanded again.

 

B-Mo answered with a haughty expression, "It's a new, borrowed technology that..."

 

"Borrowed from where?"

 

"I don't think that's relevant. All you need to know is that it allows us to control..."

 

"What is the name of this 'technology', then?"

 

B-Mo began to sputter, obviously frustrated with Marceline for interrupting every excuse with a new question. Or perhaps there were no answers to be provided?

 

Someone in Marceline's peripheral vision approached the front of the room. "The technology is one that our people provided to Developer B-Mo," a Peppermint Advisory member announced casually. "We've been offering our help in many different fields of research. This is but a mere conglomeration of different processes. It's much too complicated to explain to someone not of the engineering field. Do not worry, once they are programmed with more military intelligence, they will work much better and be easier to control."

 

Marceline didn't reply, every alarm of suspicion ringing in the back of her head. Once again, she had found one of these sketchy Peppermint fellows in a position to directly influence things that should be none of their business. Before Marceline could offer a retort, a bell sounded from outside the room, signaling the noon hour. Hunson released the meeting, asking for everyone in attendance to present their opinions when they met again.

 

As the people began to shuffle out of the room, Marceline stayed behind to approach her adopted father. "Your grace," she bowed as she floated before him. "I'm not sure such developments are wise..."

  
"Do you think that just because I adopted idiots for children, that makes me an idiot, Marceline?" Hunson asked darkly.

 

"Of course not, your grace," Marceline kept her eyes carefully schooled to the floor. "I only worry about the good of our country. We cannot afford a war-"

  
"You let me worry about the possibility of war," Hunson practically spat at her. "Don't you have an interview to get to? Don't let that pink blob mess things up again. I don't know what's taking you so long to bring her to bridle, but if you don't get her under control soon, I will."

 

With that, Hunson waved her off in dismissal. Marceline sped from the room, heading out of the building and back to her personal home to retrieve the proper clothes. She was more than angry at these continued threats from Hunson concerning Bubblegum. She was also agitated by her suspicions of the Peppermint Advisory. Marceline had managed to get a sample of blood from one of the scientists involved in the disease scandal last week before Hunson had them disposed of. Sure enough, she had found the same chemical in their blood as others in the past few months. The problem was that she had no direct link to the Peppermint Advisory, that part was all suspicion.

 

Marceline was stuffing things into the drawers of her desk in frustration when a pile of large envelopes caught her attention. She pulled the pile out and sat it on the middle of the desk, staring at it. Since the Candy Princess's arrival, Hunson had ordered Marceline to intercept any and all letters to and from the girl's home. He'd thought that making her feel abandoned would break her quicker, despite Marceline's attempts at convincing him otherwise.

 

She stared at the letters, as if willing them to make her decision for her. While she had vowed to not become like Hunson, putting that into practice was more difficult than expected. The problem now was that if Marceline handed these over to Bubblegum after so long, it would be painfully obvious that she had been intercepting them. It would more than likely break what little amount of trust they had managed to build between one another.

 

Someone knocked, breaking Marceline from her dilemma. A curvy, average height woman wearing a white cap with one tuft of blonde hair poking out walked into the room. She walked to Marceline's desk before stopping with a salute. "Milady, Princess Bubblegum has already departed for the interview."

 

"That's fine," Marceline sighed, floating up from the chair to finish getting ready. "I'll follow shortly. I'll introduce you when we return."

 

"Yes, milady," the woman responded.

 

Marceline looked at the letters on the table for another moment before picking them up and handing them to her soldier. "Protect these, and bring them with you at your introduction."

 

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at the letters, obviously wanting to ask if what her lady was planning was a good idea. Like a good soldier, however, she did not question her commander.

 

\-------

 

Bubblegum walked back and forth in the same spot backstage of the popular Nightos talkshow, "The Sphere". It was her first interview since arriving here almost two months ago, and she was surprisingly nervous. An increase in the excited mutterings of the stage workers interrupted her worries, making her eyebrows rise in shock at who approached her.

 

Her wife, Marceline, was floating through the onlookers with an air of ease and confidence. She was dressed in a smart grey suit that fit her dark hair and deathly pale skin well. When the Vampiress had disappeared that morning, Bubblegum had been under the impression she would be doing this interview alone. She would never admit aloud that she was relieved to see the Vampire Queen.

 

"If you have more important things to do, you don't have to be here," Bubblegum said without thinking as her wife approached.

 

One of Marceline's brows raised in a look of surprise. "I'm only here for support," she reassured Bubblegum. "That's all. I won't speak any more than necessary."

 

Bubblegum had found, through a collection of old interviews she'd managed to find in the library, that Marceline was a woman of few words. Her interviews were all very too-the-point, but that only seemed to add to her mysterious charm.

 

Almost ten minutes later, Bubblegum and Marceline were sitting on a cozy love seat on the bright stage of "The Sphere",  across from their interviewer and host who went by the stage name "The Teller". Marceline leaned comfortably against the back of the couch, looking as if she were just lazing at home, while Bubblegum sat straight to look professional. Bubblegum couldn't help but wonder if they managed to look like a happy couple, although she suspected it was probably a grand failure.

 

"And three, two, one," the Teller mouthed before turning a huge grin towards the camera. "Welcome, welcome to 'The Sphere', where we have all the answers to questions you didn't know you wanted to ask! Today, we finally have the interview everyone has been waiting for- our very own international marvel... Princess Bubblegum and Lady Marceline!" The crowd of people who had managed to enter the studio clapped as the princesses waved.

  
"P.B... I thought we'd never get you on the show!" the Teller laughed, obviously having made up the nickname on the spot.

 

"Well, thank you very much for having me," Bubblegum replied with a polite smile.

 

The Teller spoke in a quiet, soft voice, "Well, now if you don't mind me asking... What took you so dang long?!" he asked the question loudly, gaining a laugh from the audience.

 

Bubblegum smiled along with the crowd. "Well, I have to admit I was a bit overwhelmed when I first arrived. Nightos is so different from -"

  
"Ahhh," the Teller interrupted. "Not found our culture quiet as comfortable as the sugary paradise you call home?"

 

Princess Bubblegum didn't miss a beat with her answer. "On the contrary, Nightos is quite amazing. However, I've had to learn so many things from scratch that I wanted to make sure I understood more about my new home before coming to such a public venue as your show."

 

"Afraid of making mistakes?"

 

"I... suppose you could put it that way, but..."

 

"Speaking of mistakes!" the Teller interrupted the princess again. "Those dirty travel clothes your first day here. What happened?!"

 

Bubblegum's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What happened? I had just traveled through the wilderness for over a week. Being a little dirty is hardly strange."

 

"But walking into a royal welcome ceremony like that?" the Teller gave her a humorously judgmental look.

 

Bubblegum blinked twice as she regained her composure. She could already see where this interviewer was trying to go, and she wasn't going to follow willingly. She shrugged as she replied lightly with a smile in place, "Well, to be honest, if anyone was terribly offended by my clothes, I would have to wonder where their priorities lie."

 

"Oh?" the Teller looked interested despite himself, taking the bait. "What do you mean?"

 

Bubblegum made sure to keep her voice the perfect mixture of pleasantness and respect, so that she in no way sounded offensive. "I just mean that when the first international delegation to visit a country in centuries shows up, insulting their clothes shouldn't be a top priority. So I'm glad that no one has been so improper as to smear the importance of such a meeting with unnecessary judgments."

 

Bubblegum could see Marceline look at her, but she didn't turn to meet her wife's eyes. Was she making the Vampire Queen upset, she wondered.

 

"Yes... of course not!" the Teller responded with a forced smile, now unable to press the subject without looking rude himself. "We can all appreciate the importance of this new alliance between our countries." The crowd applauded his words. "Speaking of importance... let's talk about your role in curing the strange illness that ravaged our lower cities a week back."

 

"It was a mere coincidence, really," Bubblegum was happy to move on to the new topic. Science was always something she could discuss. "My wife, Marceline," she gestured to the woman next to her respectfully, "had suggested I get out to see the city. However, we both agreed it would be too difficult if people were always noticing us. So we worked out a plan to explore... sort of undercover." It was more than a slight stretch of the truth, but it was a happier version.

 

"But Marceline," the Teller turned his attention to the Vampiress, trying to get her into the conversation. "You seemed worried when you showed up much, much later."

 

"I was," Marceline answered softly, offering no more explanation.

 

"Well, dear Marceline was called away to a last minute meeting, so she couldn't accompany me as planned. I didn't mean to bring such attention to myself, but I was looking for signs of infection in..."

 

"And then... she found you playing in the mud again?" the Teller joked, inviting the audience to laugh with him.

 

Bubblegum blinked at the man, keeping her composure. "I had an opportunity to find out what was causing the people so much pain and grief, so I took it upon myself to do my part to help the fanizens of Nightos. I think a little mud is a bit inconsequential when it comes to saving people's lives."

 

"Of course, of course," the Teller agreed, nodding solemnly. "Nightos's health is in your hands! Speaking of health, do you have any intentions to watch your own in the future?"

 

"I beg your pardon?" Bubblegum tilted her head in confusion, unsure of his meaning.

 

"Granted, you seem to have already lost some biomass since your arrival two months ago. Perhaps you've already been working on it? Doesn't she look great, everybody?" The audience applauded and yelled their approval.

 

"Are you implying that you find me fat?" Bubblegum asked directly, her body rigid and her eyes staring straight at him in a no-nonsense manner.

 

"No, no, no, no, nooo!" the Teller responded emphatically. Bubblegum had just used one of the trigger words that were never supposed to be said in front of the public, and she could tell he was racing to save the situation. "Of course not! We, the fanizens, just couldn't help but notice your biomass seemed a bit high... we are just concerned for our new princess's health and wellbeing."

 

"I am perfectly healthy, so you needn't concern yourself with trivial and unimportant details," Bubblegum stated firmly.

 

"But, P.B.," he was obviously about to press the subject.

 

"Allow me to rephrase myself: it is none of your concern," Bubblegum's voice rang with royal presence. "You continue to trivialize anything of importance, like the treaty or the science behind the cure that saved hundreds of fanizen lives. In favor of... what, exactly? Discussing how I don't fit your imaginary standards of beauty? I'll have you know, I don't have to fit anyone's standards but my own, and I already far exceed them."

 

Bubblegum felt something cold cover her hand, making her look down in surprise. Marceline's chilled fingers covered her own. "She exceeds mine, too," Marceline said gently before smirking. "Not that it matters, of course."

 

Bubblegum glanced up to meet Marceline's gaze, her ears deaf to the "aww"s coming from the audience. She searched for any sign of annoyance or sarcasm in Marceline's countenance, but to her surprise found none.

 

 "...Ok..." the Teller mumbled, shuffling through his notecards distractedly. "Well, let's take a break to hear from our sponsors, everyone's favorite delicious My-Fries!" 

 

 The lights on the cameras turned off only a second before the Teller rose from his chair and stomped off the stage. Bubblegum merely raised an eyebrow in confusion. The man suddenly began yelling at someone backstage, making the crowd murmur in gossip.

 

"I imagine we will suddenly be receiving an urgent call beckoning us elsewhere," Marceline said quietly enough that only Bubblegum could hear. When the Vampiress floated into the air, Bubblegum stood and followed after her. If this talk show was only willing to host her so she could be trampled on verbally, then they weren't going to have her at all.

 

Sure enough, a representative of the show appeared to escort them out the back entrance while apologizing for the sudden change in plans. The last Bubblegum saw of the Teller was a glimpse of him yelling at what must have been the manager about “not standing for being humiliated on his own show” before someone slammed the door shut.

 

To Bubblegum's surprise, Marceline joined her in the carriage provided to return them home. The silence hung heavily between them, making her wonder if her political wife was angry after all. Deciding that she didn't care either way, Bubblegum focused on enjoying the view from her window.

 

"You handled yourself well," Marceline's voice jarred Bubblegum from her deep thoughts.

 

She regarded the dark haired woman silently for a few moments, gauging the situation. Finally the right side of her mouth tilted up in a crooked smile. "Thank you," the candy princess replied earnestly.

 

Marceline's eyes fell to her hands that were crossed over her knees and back to the princess a few times, obviously struggling with something. "So," she began again, obviously intent on trying to have a conversation. "Is your Candy Kingdom really so different from Nightos?"

 

Bubblegum was slightly surprised at the question, but answered almost immediately. "Oh yes, almost everything. The weather for one... I mean, we get the occasional thunderstorm, but its overcast practically everyday here. So my kingdom is not only brighter, but warmer, too. And the color palette is quite the opposite- not so dreary..." Bubblegum continued to explain various differences between the two countries, painting a verbal picture of her home.

 

Marceline chuckled softly after a few minutes of Bubblegum's explanations. "Well, it definitely sounds like a place someone like you would thrive. I'm not sure I'd have such an easy time. Maybe that's why we're so oddly matched..."

 

Bubblegum nibbled her lower lip in thought. It was obvious Marceline wasn't angry, but to make such an odd statement... "What do you mean?" she inquired.

 

Marceline smiled as if discussing something only slightly amusing. "Sunlight? Cheery colors like blue, yellow, and green? Warm? Not quite paradise for a Vampire."

 

Bubblegum took a few moments to fully digest what Marceline had just said. "I'm sure there is somewhere you would enjoy..." she countered, unsure why she felt the need to attempt to salvage the conversation. "Oh! Like the Pop Rock caverns in the north."

 

"Pop Rocks?" Marceline tilted her head in inquiry.

 

"Yes," Bubblegum spoke assuredly, as if Marceline would, for whatever reason, definitely like this place. "They come in all colors, but the most common is red. There are whole mazes of them through the mountains and underground, it's plenty dark. And it's cooler, being in the north. The rocks are really interesting as well. They're simultaneously indestructible as well as a perfect wavelength conductor. Sound echoes for miles in those caverns."

 

"Hmm," Marceline looked contemplative. "Maybe we could visit one day."

 

"Maybe," Bubblegum agreed, offering a genuine smile. Although the conversation fell into another lull, she was surprised to find herself feeling happy after their exchange. While she had been rather incensed about the interview and lack of respect on the Teller's part, it now seemed to be a thing of the past. Contemplating this new development, she enjoyed the rest of the ride home.

 

Once they arrived, Marceline requested that Bubblegum wait for her in her rooms. Curious, Bubblegum headed that way without question. After a small wait, Marceline floated into the sitting room of Bubblegum's personal quarters followed by a woman wearing some kind of white headdress that pointed up at the top like rabbit ears.

 

"My apologies for disturbing you with this immediately after returning home, Princess," Marceline stated, sounding somewhat grave as she landed on the ground a few feet from Bubblegum. "There are a few matters that should be taken care of. First of all, this is Fionna," she gestured towards the woman, who Bubblegum now noticed had a lock of blonde hair poking out from her cover. "She will serve as your handmaiden and personal bodyguard from now on."

 

"A pleasure, milady," Fionna leaned forward in a bow, her right arm crossed over her chest respectfully.

 

"Oh," Bubblegum was somewhat surprised. She had assumed after the last debacle with handmaidens she would simply be left to fend for herself the rest of her life. "The pleasure is mine," she responded with a curtsy.

 

"With your permission, Princess, I would like to take the adjoining maiden's room," Fionna gestured to the door near the closet that led to a small room meant for servers. While the door by the closet entered directly to Bubblegum's rooms, the other door exited into the hallway, meaning both women could have their privacy when needed.

 

Bubblegum wondered if inviting another handmaiden into her rooms was a good idea, but decided not to press the issue. She and Marceline had actually enjoyed one another's company with a pleasant conversation, ruining it now seemed counterintuitive. "Please make yourself at home," Bubblegum smiled, nodding her assent.

 

Fionna bowed again before handing a stack of papers to Marceline and excusing herself from the room. Before Bubblegum could say anything, Marceline took a deep, steeling breath. "The other matter," the Vampire Queen said, looking almost reluctant. "These... are for you." She handed the stack over.

 

With a look of confusion, Bubblegum took the offered pile and sat it on the nearby table to unwrap the ribbon holding it together. She wasn't sure what she was looking at until she began shuffling through the envelopes and recognized Lady Rainicorn's handwriting.

 

"All these letters!" she exclaimed, partially in shock. There were at least fifty envelopes here, mostly from Rainicorn but also from Finn and Jake. "What... some of these are dated months ago! Why do you have these?" she inquired, looking at Marceline.

 

The look of guilt that crossed her wife's face was the final piece of the puzzle, allowing Bubblegum to realize exactly what had transpired. "You've had them all along?" her voice dropped in accusation.

 

Marceline took another deep breath before looking back into Bubblegum's face. "You may wish to read through these and pen a reply. I imagine your past attempts all met a similar fate."

 

"You intercepted my private letters?! You've been keeping these from me? And every single time that I've asked you directly if there'd been any word from home, you lied to my face? Why!?" Bubblegum's voice rose louder, torn between anger and fierce disappointment.

 

Marceline shuffled awkwardly, her mouth opening as if wanting to give an explanation, but closing again immediately. Finally, all she replied with was, "Please entrust any future letters to Fionna. She will see they get through." Before Bubblegum could throw any more accusations or questions, Marceline hopped into the air and flew from the room.

 

Left without anything to focus her growing anger on, Bubblegum picked up a pillow from the nearby couch and crushed it ruthlessly. "What the glob?" she grumbled darkly. "She thinks she can do something as invasive as stealing my only correspondence from home? And then I'm supposed to act like everything is fine just because she gave them back?" Bubblegum briefly thought of the pleasant exchange they had had on the way home, her mood darkening even further. How she had fallen for such an act so easily... She tossed the pillow back on the couch with all her strength. "I guess I was right to be suspicious of her from the beginning..." she muttered.

 

"You are completely wrong you know," a voice announced behind her.

 

Bubblegum twirled on her heel, shocked. It wasn't until she saw the woman, Fionna, standing in the doorway of the handmaiden's room that she even remembered she existed. Was Fionna, obviously one of Marceline's followers, just another attempt to spy on her? "Excuse me?" Bubblegum inquired, suddenly very suspicious of the woman.

 

"You're supposed to be smart, right? That's what Lady Marceline says, although I've yet to see any proof of it. If you really think milady was intercepting your letters out of the darkness of her heart just to turn around and give them back to you, then you are denser than you look."

 

Bubblegum blinked in offense. "You're rather rude for a handmaiden," she accused. The woman's manner was completely different from when Marceline had introduced her moments ago.

 

"I'm here to make sure you stay out of trouble and don't get yourself hurt- or killed. Milady needed a volunteer, and I merely obliged," Fionna informed her.

 

"How kind of you to be so self sacrificial and mindlessly devoted," Bubblegum rolled her eyes, sick of all these people who loved the Lady Marceline for some reason she couldn't quite fathom.

 

Fionna outright snorted, propping her hands on her hips as she regarded Bubblegum. "And this is why Lady Marceline received no volunteers to work near you. Some advice? If you keep getting angry at everything and allow it to cloud your vision and judgment, you will never see the reality of the situation."

 

Bubblegum glared at the woman. She was so sick of hearing that from everyone! "What right do you have to tell me my judgment is clouded?" Bubblegum spat, her royalty mode coming on easily.

 

Fionna shrugged. "I'm not saying you've had it easy, Princess. If anything, you do have a reason to be angry- I'll give you that, at least. But there's a difference between being angry and being stupid." She stood straight and turned to enter her room. "Oh, by the way," she called over her shoulder. "I don't really understand royal fashion- so if you could go on dressing yourself and stuff, that'd be great. Thanks," she grinned sarcastically, waving her fingers in a mocking farewell before shutting the door.

 

Bubblegum stared at the door in shock, having not been spoken to so brazenly in a while. Technically, she could extract some sort of punishment, but she knew it would only result in even more resentment and she wasn't really one for such extreme measures. Overwhelmed with the events of the day, she dropped onto the couch in exhaustion.

 

It was true her jump to anger had been something she'd had to work on her whole life. It just seemed the stress of the past few months had made her more jumpy than usual. Closing her eyes, she practiced her meditation breathing exercises until she felt completely calm. Then, she began to ponder in the most logical fashion possible.

 

What Fionna had said was true; it didn't make any sense for Marceline to give back the letters if she had been intercepting them for a greater purpose. Bubblegum glanced at the table in front of her, noting that none of the letters had been open or read. Her privacy was still contained, at the least. Both of these thoughts suggested Marceline had been acting on someone else's orders.

 

Reaching out, Bubblegum picked up a random letter and opened it. Most of them seemed to be from Lady Rainicorn, but a few also held letters from Sir Jake and the Champion, Finn.  As to be expected, Rainicorn's were the most informational of the three. There were none from her brother, Gumball, of course.

 

The only news of him came in Rainicorn's reports that Gumball was becoming more and more obsessed with war and utilizing the Nightos army as a military so that the Candy people wouldn't have to fight. Rainicorn couldn't seem to get a proper read on King Hunson, as his correspondence always flip flopped between a strict anti-war stance and then discussions of the new and powerful weaponry available. More than one letter held requests for Bubblegum to watch the foreign King and send back her own impressions.

 

Bubblegum contemplated the king of Nightos. To her understanding, he was the one who offered up this marriage and alliance, but since the wedding he hadn't even greeted her once. Other people like Marshall had at least appeared once or twice, but Hunson hadn't at all. After acting as if Bubblegum would be a great ambassador between their kingdoms, he also hadn't invited her to a meeting even once. Arguably, he was the most suspicious person involved.

 

The clock in her room read close to three in the morning, but there was no way she was going to sleep now. Shuffling quietly through the halls in her housecoat, she was surprised to see a light coming from beneath the door to Marceline's personal study. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door before opening it and walking into the room.

 

"Your highness," Marceline responded appropriately, standing from her desk. "I suppose you've come about the letters?" she asked hesitantly.

 

"No. Well, yes, in a way," Bubblegum shuffled awkwardly. Obviously they weren't on the best of terms yet. "I wanted to say thank you for giving them to me," she said with more confidence.

 

An unnecessarily long silence stretched between them. "That's... it?" Marceline raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh," Marceline said, obviously surprised. "Well, you're welcome." Marceline returned to her seat, watching Bubblegum as the pink princess walked around the edge of the room.

 

"It became obvious to me," Bubblegum stated slowly, choosing her words carefully, "that you probably wouldn't give me the letters if you'd been the one hiding them. It seems a bit counterintuitive, especially if you were trying to gain my trust in any way." Bubblegum waited a moment, continuing when Marceline offered no comment. "Which begs the question, whose idea was it? Perhaps someone of higher rank than you?"

 

Marceline's brows instantly furrowed. "That is a dangerous line of inquiry and I would be thankful for you to cease and desist immediately."

 

Bubblegum decided not to press the issue, Marceline's reaction more or less answering the question in and of itself. She filed this information away, making a mental note to be more wary of the king in particular from now on. "I understand," she answered, gazing at the adornments on the walls. She approached the door of what she assumed to be a closet, finding it ajar. "What's this?"

 

Suddenly, Marceline was right next to her, closing the door firmly. "Nothing."

 

"Was that a bass guitar I saw?" Bubblegum asked curiously, interested in her new discovery. "Do you play?"

 

Marceline gazed at her evenly, a strange look in her eyes. The Vampiress's mouth opened slightly, as if she wanted to answer, but couldn't bring herself to actually say the words.

  
"Would you play for me?" Bubblegum changed tactics.

 

The silence continued for a moment, Marceline's hand never leaving the door. "I wouldn't want to wake anyone," she said finally. "It's quite late."

 

"Of, of course," Bubblegum acquiesced. "Another time?"

 

"Maybe..." Marceline murmured.

 

"Alright then, you promised," Bubblegum grinned, despite Marceline having done no such thing. "Well, I'll leave you to your work," she said as she turned back for the door. Resting her fingers on the handle, she paused. "Marceline."

 

"Yes?" her wife answered, already halfway back to her desk.

 

"I would like it... if we could be friends," Bubblegum looked over her shoulder. "Of a sort..."

 

"Me, too," Marceline nodded quietly after a moment.

 

"Well, goodnight then," Bubblegum left the room, closing the door behind her quickly.  Feeling much lighter, she turned and began the walk back to her personal rooms.

 


	7. Chapter 6

As the next few weeks passed in the Kingdom of Nightos, Princess Bubblegum found a significant change of atmosphere in her daily life. She had taken the time to respond to Lady Rainicorn and the other’s letters, which ended up the length of a graduation thesis. True to her word, however, Marceline’s soldier Fionna got the letters through safely and replies now came swiftly.

 

Fionna had also proved more than capable as a “handmaiden”, although Bubblegum considered “bodyguard” to be a better word for the woman. With the bunny-hat-wearing woman around, Bubblegum could go out and explore more. The foreign princess was more than happy to help around the city, especially in the lower sectors where other royalty never visited. There, she often doled out medicines she had created or worked to improve the living conditions by updating things like the water purification plants.

 

            Bubblegum’s volunteer work was gaining her some popularity among the fanizens, and she had even begun receiving fan mail. The kid that had helped her before always managed to find her when she visited the city to deliver a new pile of letters and small gifts. The young child revealed her name to be Shoko, as well as the fact that she was a girl and not a boy as Bubblegum had first suspected (much to her embarrassment), and declared herself Bubblegum’s official fan club founder and president.

 

The situation at home had improved as well. Most of the housing and guard staff had started to regard her more pleasantly than before. Bubblegum suspected Fionna likely had something to do with the sudden change in attitude. Either way, she was not complaining.

 

Lady Marceline began to join Bubblegum for dinner in the evenings, listening patiently as the Candy Princess babbled on about the day’s work. Despite Bubblegum periodically asking for Marceline to play her bass, it still hadn’t happened.

 

“Music is very personal for me,” the Vampire Queen admitted quietly one evening over a bowl of strawberries. “It’s not something I can share very easily.”

 

Things took a sudden turn one day when an angry fanizen unexpectedly charged Bubblegum in the street. Fionna had the man pinned to the ground before the princess even knew what was happening, but that did not assuage Marceline’s anger. The Vampire Queen came flying through the doors of Bubblegum’s personal sitting room early that evening, demanding to know what had transpired.

 

“There were more onlookers than usual, milady,” Fionna reported from her kneeling position on the floor. “It was my mistake.”

 

“No, it wasn’t,” Bubblegum corrected the woman, looking up from her most recent letter. While she wouldn’t admit it aloud, Bubblegum had become quite fond of Fionna over the past month and wasn’t going to allow any reason for Marceline to take her away now. “She did all the proper security checks, and even took the extra four guards like you always insist. It wasn’t her fault, she did her job. Besides, she did stop him.”

 

“You should be more bothered by this,” Marceline challenged, glaring at Bubblegum. “It was an attempt on your life!”

 

“Oh please,” the Candy Princess huffed, going back to her letter. “That was probably the fourth worst planned out attack I’ve experienced since I was ten.”

 

“There have been others?” Fionna asked, looking at Bubblegum quizzically.

 

“There is always someone unhappy with the current ruler,” Bubblegum shrugged. Enemies and plots had been a part of her life since she was little; it was something anyone from a royal family should be used to in her opinion. Perhaps things were different in Nightos where there was more than one “royal” family. “But you did your job and now I am fine.”

 

“You’re going to start learning self defense,” Marceline announced suddenly, hands on her hips.

 

“What?”Bubblegum groaned, almost whining in protest. While she was thankful they had become comfortable enough with one another to speak this openly, she was not amused by her wife’s ideas of how to fix the situation. “I thought that was what Fi is for.”

 

“Fi?” the blonde woman echoed in a flat voice, obviously not amused by the nickname.

 

“Yes, it is. But if there had been a second assailant or more… you could have been seriously injured! Or worse!” Marceline argued, moving as if to stomp her foot on the ground only to forget she was floating.

 

“Besides,”Marceline continued, seeming to calm down a bit after managing to look somewhat ridiculous. “I told you before, everyone in Nightos has at least a minimal level of training- it’s considered a core part of all school curricula. If you know absolutely nothing, then you are at a serious disadvantage.”

 

“I guess you have a point,” Bubblegum assented, sinking deeper into her chair.

 

Marceline made good on her threat to train Princess Bubblegum starting the very next day, arriving an hour before dinner with an extra set of work out clothes. The princess was hesitant at first, keeping a safe distance from Fionna and Marceline’s examples as she watched. As Bubblegum began to treat the exercises as an experiment in observing action and reaction, Marceline had the sneaking suspicion that the princess might be enjoying herself more than she let on.

 

In terms of practical application, Bubblegum actually learned more quickly than Marceline anticipated. It wasn’t even two full weeks of nightly practices before Bubblegum accidentally threw Marceline over her shoulder when the Vampiress was lost in thought.

 

“Oh glob!”Bubblegum gasped over Marceline’s twitching body. “I’m sorry! You said to go all out- I thought you’d… I don’t know… fly out of it?”

 

“Ouch…”Marceline coughed, grinning slightly up at her wife. “Well, I think you’ve got the body slams down at least. That was really good; don’t apologize for doing what you’re supposed to. But uh… let’s take a rest,” she sighed, flopping her arms out to her sides.

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Princess Bubblegum quietly laid down on the floor next to Marceline, her body pointed in the opposite direction. They stayed that way for a bit, staring up at the ceiling. Marceline’s thoughts returned to what had distracted her during the practice fight: the Peppermint Advisory. While nothing major had happened in a while, Marceline’s personal spies had reported a continued increase of their presence in unwanted places.

 

“Princess…you should stay as far from the Peppermint Advisory as possible,” she said gravely. It was the first outright serious topic either of them had breeched with one another, but Marceline felt it was important. “If they approach you, please tell me.”

 

“I don’t trust them either,” Bubblegum replied, turning to meet Marceline’s gaze evenly.

Marceline met the woman’s pink eyes for a few moments, before making a decision that would change things, in one way or another. “I can trust you.”

 

Bubblegum grinned ruefully. “You’re just now figuring that out?”

 

Marceline chuckled softly, turning her gaze back up to the ceiling. “The Peppermint Advisory has been popping up in influential positions all over the kingdom. They’ve been influencing our military in particular more than I’d like to admit. I want to say that they haven’t reached my father’s ears but sometimes…I don’t know.”

Bubblegum rose to her elbows, her face a screwed into a serious expression of thought.“They are also in the Candy Kingdom,” she said.

 

“What?” Marceline asked in surprise. “How did I not know that…”

 

“They appeared about six months before I was sent here,” Bubblegum began, speaking softly but with deliberation. Marceline could tell that it was difficult for the Princess to open up about these things, and listened in quiet appreciation. Bubblegum explained how the Peppermint Advisory had appeared in the Candy Kingdom, but the previously weak-willed Gumball was the only one to take them seriously. After their uncle, the regent and former ruler, mysteriously passed away, Gumball invoked some strange law that no one was actually sure existed to steal the throne from the true heiress, Bubblegum. Now, all of Lady Rainicorn’s letters seemed to include comments on how Gumball only listened to the Peppermints, was obsessed with “striking first in the upcoming war,” and had even picked up only drinking the Peppermint’s signature wine.

 

“You were supposed to be Queen, the actual ruler of the Candy Kingdom,” Marceline murmured once Bubblegum had finished. That particular detail had escaped any of the correspondence from Gumball and her father. It gave an entire new angle to the situation that she hadn’t even known existed. She ran a hand through her long hair with a sigh. “No wonder you were so unhappy coming here.”

 

“No, I-“ Bubblegum started, but took a deep breath. “I was unhappy. Very unhappy… But… I’m not anymore,” she said, glancing at Marceline.

 

The Vampire Queen smiled a bit, somehow relieved to hear that at least. “Since the Pepps have shown up, whenever something strange happens, we find the same chemical in everyone’s bloodwork. The footman who brought you into the party early had it. Your handmaidens, who were supposed to take you places, had it.”

“And me, when I snapped at them,” Bubblegum admitted, although she didn’t seem abashed about it. “At least we think so. But I don’t interact with the Peppermint Advisory at all.”

 

A silence fell over them as they both became lost in thought. “Agh!” Marceline growled in frustration. “It’s like we are so close, but there’s something missing… Some link between the Pepps and that chemical. How are they infecting people? I suspected the wine at one point… I refuse to drink it. But the one time I did, I checked and there was nothing. My brother seems to fancy it…”

 

“Marshall?”Bubblegum piped up. “Doesn’t he make his own?”

 

“Sure but if it’s in the wine then it must be involved in how it’s made, right?”Marceline scratched her head. “Maybe who makes it is important?” she grumbled. “If I just had a sample… but I can’t get a hold of one without looking suspicious…”

 

Bubblegum laid quietly next to the Vampiress, tapping her lower lip in thought. Without warning, the Princess sat up straight with a gasp, making Marceline jump.“Where are the wedding presents?”

 

“Huh?”Marceline floated off of the ground, righting herself.

 

“The wedding presents we received at the after party!” Bubblegum almost yelled excitedly, inching towards the door. “You kept them, right?”

 

“Well custom dictates you keep them at least six months before throwing out what you don’t want,” Marceline shrugged. “I think they’re in the cellar…”

 

Before she could finish her sentence Bubblegum was out the door and running down the hall. Marceline sighed as she floated out of the room, chasing after her suddenly crazed wife with resignation. After reassuring three different servants that everything was fine, she finally caught up with Bubblegum in the dark cellar beneath the house. The Princess was knee deep in a pile of presents, throwing things out of her way unceremoniously.

 

“The missing link is just what you suspected,” Bubblegum grunted as she moved a particularly heavy box. “How do you get someone… to ingest something… oof…without suspicion? Aha!” She turned, holding a large dark bottle up in triumph.“You offer them a customary glass of wine.”

 

Marceline flew over, taking the bottle from Bubblegum’s hands. “The wine! I forgot we received this,” she murmured, looking it over. It was unopened and completely in tact, the contents still inside. “Bubblegum, you’re a genius!” she cried elatedly, picking up the princess in a fierce hug.

 

“Oh, sorry, um… Princess,” Marceline panicked, putting Bubblegum back onto the ground gently. “My apologies, I didn’t…”

 

“Its fine,”Bubblegum shrugged with a grin. “And… just call me Bonnibel.”

Marceline raised an eyebrow in suspicion. The jump from formal “Princess” to a first name basis was a rather large one. “But you said…”

 

“I know what I said,” Bubblegum huffed, rolling her eyes as she propped her hands on her hips. “But, Marceline,” she suddenly looked serious again. “The day I was acting strange… the only wine I had was from Marshall.”

 

Marceline’s brows furrowed in thought as she looked at the bottle again. “Yes… I also had wine from him. And I checked myself afterwards, but there was nothing. He said he had made it himself, so whatever is in it must be something the Pepps add. So he must have served you the wine they made.” And the bigger worry here was that if this wine proved Marceline’s suspicions, then that meant her brother was probably another victim of their machinations if he was drinking it, she thought silently.

 

Bubblegum’s face fell as she tried to think. “I don’t think… I mean, I can’t quite remember,” she rubbed her temple.

 

“We still don’t know quite how it works yet,” Marceline said, trying to comfort Bubblegum even a little. “But now we have a start, and a generous sample to study, thanks to you.” She looked up at Bubblegum from the bottle. “Will you help me?” she asked seriously.

 

“Of course!” Bubblegum agreed instantly, smiling at the prospect of getting back into real science. “If you help me get out of this mess,” she said, gesturing at the huge pile of fallen gifts around her feet. Marceline laughed as she wrapped an arm around Bubblegum’s waist, flying her to freedom out of the cellar.

 

Much to Bubblegum’s delight, and Fionna’s boredom, the Candy Princess now had full access to Marceline’s private laboratories. She immediately began working in the evenings to decipher the mysterious chemical’s construction and purpose. Bubblegum was more than happy to again be using her brain to its “true purpose”as she deemed it. The days where Marceline joined seemed to be more enjoyable than others, although she never admitted such a thing to anyone.

 

Bubblegum periodically thought about her relationship with the Vampire Queen and how much it had changed since she arrived. It was true she was no longer unhappy to be here. She could even admit to herself with confidence that she was not unhappy being married to Marceline. There were far worse fates as far as political marriages were considered.

 

The only awkward part of their relationship came in public, where they were expected to be a loving couple. Marceline would often make small gestures of affection so the paparazzi had something to gush about, things like holding hands or an arm around her shoulders. Once back in private, however, Marceline was careful to keep a natural distance between them- except for self defense training that still happened three times a week at least. Bubblegum wasn’t sure how she felt about the matter, or the feelings the small touches left in the pit of her stomach, so she simply refused to think about them.

 

Despite Bubblegum’s invitations to join in the evening research, Marceline never involved herself in the work. “I’m better with computers, programming, and theory. Not the actual science-y stuff,” Marceline joked one day, floating upside down to watch over Bubblegum’s shoulder.

 

During the day, a large portion of the couple’s time was spent at various interviews, especially considering the approaching summer solstice celebration. Twice a year, at each solstice, the royalty got dressed up in the best of their best clothes and attended a ball that was televised for every fanizen to see. According to the “best gossip”, as Fionna referred to what passed as news in this country, Bubblegum and Marceline were the most anticipated attendees of the ball.

 

“Are you terribly excited about the upcoming Summer Ball?” an interviewer with particularly wild purple hair asked excitedly.

 

“Oh yes,” Bubblegum answered with a smile. They were sitting on the love seat of yet another talk show, where Bubblegum did most of the talking while Marceline sat quietly. “I’ve heard there are few things as grand as Nightos’s famous solstice balls. I’m really looking forward to it.”

 

“Any insight as to the type of gown you’ll be wearing?” the interviewer leaned forward, hoping for every last detail.

 

“Well we’ve been visiting the Vampire clan’s family dresser for weeks for fittings, but I can’t tell you more than that,” Bubblegum laughed.

 

“Well snap!” the woman actually snapped her fingers. “It was worth a try. We are all so looking forward to it. Alright folks, after the break we’ll be hearing from none other than Marshall Lee, Lady Marceline’s twin brother! But first, a word from our sponsors.”

 

On their way out of the backstage exit, a stagehand stopped them to consult Marceline about an upcoming solo interview. Bubblegum excused herself politely, letting go of Marceline’s hand to visit the drink and snack table on the opposite wall. She stretched her fingers as she walked, trying desperately to not be conscious of how strangely empty her hand felt.

 

            Bubblegum was sipping her glass of ginger ale when she noticed a floating figure nearby. She turned to find none other than Marshall single handedly demolishing the plate of bite size cheese. “Hi Marshall,” she greeted him pleasantly, walking closer.

 

            Marshall turned his head to gaze at Bubblegum, an odd unimpressed look on his face. “Well, well, Princess Bubblegum. You see to be in brighter spirits lately.”

 

            “Yes, I am. Thank you,” she replied with a smile.

 

            “I suppose you and my sister have managed to find some common ground, although it is strange considering the history,” he commented, turning his attention back to the cheese.

 

            Bubblegum’s smile faltered. Marshall was acting noticeably different from their interactions before. “History?” she asked, keeping her voice polite. “Do you mean the last war?”

 

            “Yes,” Marshall sighed, rolling his eyes. “The war. Your people always seem so war happy. First your father, now your brother. His Highness King Gumball seems especially keen on the idea of destroying his enemies thoroughly and ruthlessly. It must run in the bloodline, eh?”

 

            Bubblegum stared at the Vampire King, completely unamused. His comments were highly indecent and uncalled for, in her opinion; but perhaps in the safety of the shadows, he felt that he could say what he wished. “I am neither my brother nor my father,” she stated confidently, “and I will never advocate for war.”

 

            “So you say,” he glanced at her again, his eyes cold. “And yet here you are, living as the payment for a bond to strengthen our fighting forces. Nevertheless,” he shrugged, “perhaps you shouldn’t allow your obvious case of Stockholm Syndrome to get too strong in case your brother’s war goes anything like your father’s.”

 

            “Stockholm?” Bubblegum’s voice raised in offense. “I respect your sister as my political wife and friend- I do not see her as some sort of… kidnapper. And my entire existence here is to represent the new peace between our nations- so that we will not war again.”

 

            “It’s nice you think that,” Marshall smiled, but it was full of venom and spite. “Perhaps it is your ignorance that allows you to be so carefree. I pity my sister.” Without giving Bubblegum a moment to respond, Marshall turned and floated away.

 

            Bubblegum stood there for a moment in shock, unsure of how to take Marshall’s sudden coldness to her. His taunting left a sour taste in her mouth, as if he was holding something over her that she didn’t even know. She recounted the conversation to Marceline during their ride home. While her wife expressed dismay that this somehow proved Marshall was also under the effects of the Peppermint Advisory’s drug, Marceline noticeably refused to comment on anything to do with the past war as well.

 

            Later that evening, after Marceline had left the house for a meeting, Bubblegum visited the house library. The last war to ravage the land of Ooo had been almost twenty years before, when she was still but a baby. She had read various accounts of what had happened, but they all seemed to suggest the same. A scuffle on the border between the Candy and Ice Kingdoms had escalated, eventually reaching the shared border of Nightos. When movement began on the borders of Nightos, Bubblegum’s father, fearing a double sided war, made a few strategic strikes on the border to dissuade further action. It had only been minor skirmishes between soldiers, nothing severely damaging. Even now, in a Nightos library, she couldn’t find much information. It seemed twenty years was still too short a time to collect reliable accounts.

 

            Finding no help among the official records, Bubblegum decided to ask Fionna about it. “Honestly,” the woman responded between grunts as she lifted weights. “I was just a little kid, so I don’t really remember anything. Just the stories I’ve heard since.”

 

            “What stories?” Bubblegum asked. “I mean, the war was mainly between the Candy Kingdom and the Penguin tribes of the Ice lands. Nightos was hardly involved.”

 

            Fionna offered Bubblegum a strange look without comment, something of a mixture between annoyance and pity. “Oh, just the typical worries we would have had to fight two wars at once. The Timeless country to our north can be quite ruthless when they attack.”

 

            Bubblegum had the distinct feeling that Fionna was omitting something. Afraid of accidently prying into something personal, she didn’t press the issue. “Well, what about Marshall Lee?” she changed the subject.

 

            “Milady’s twin brother?” Fionna changed the weight to her opposite hand. “He’s a bit of an oddball that one. Really plays up the badboy image for the public, but he’s got plenty of fanizens so it works for him I guess.”

 

            “You don’t fall for his image?” Bubblegum inquired, amused at Fionna’s take on the royalty.

 

            “Nah, I’m my own woman and perfectly fine living for me a while,” Fionna dropped the weight and stood to stretch. “I’ll know what kind of person I’ll want if and when they ever come along.”

 

            Bubblegum smiled despite herself. “You’re pretty cool, Fi.”

 

            “Yeah, I know,” her bodyguard responded lightheartedly. “How about you, princess? You have a type?”

 

            “I have a wife,” Bubblegum remarked seriously. “I don’t have the luxury of having a type.”

 

            “Come on,” Fionna teased. “I know ya’ll’s marriage was a political stepping stone, but it can’t be all that bad.”

 

            “No,” Bubblegum answered honestly without a second though, surprising herself a little. “Marceline is, well…” she rubbed her chin in contemplation. “A mystery for one.”

 

            Fionna cocked an eyebrow. “Hmmm. I see.”

 

            “What do you see?” Bubblegum inquired, confused.

 

            “Oh, nothing,” Fionna grinned at her. “You’ll catch on eventually,” she patted Bubblegum’s shoulder as if offering consolation.

 

            A few days later, Bubblegum and Marceline were visiting the family’s stylist for the final alterations on their ball outfits. By the third visit, Bubblegum had gotten used to the old man’s complaints about how the pink shade of her skin was so difficult to match with anything. Now she just completely blocked him out, her mind busy with other, more pressing issues than the tint of her skin.

 

            On the one hand, she still hadn’t been able to find much information concerning the past war. She hadn’t approached Fionna again, but for some reason she felt wary of approaching Marceline about the subject. The evening before, she had added in a small note to the historian of the Candy Kingdom’s records in her letter to Rainicorn, asking for an honest and detailed report on the matter. Now, she just had to wait.

 

            On the other hand, why hadn’t she been able to more adequately answer Fionna’s inquiry about Marceline? It had been a simple question, and yet when put on the spot… At least she no longer felt any resentment towards her political wife, like when she first arrived. Marshall’s snide comment about “Stockholm syndrome” reared its ugly head, making her grimace.

 

            Pushing that aside, she considered Marceline. While the Vampire Queen hadn’t fully opened up about everything, they definitely had a trust of sorts building. She wondered how Marceline regarded her. Granted, Bubblegum hadn’t made the best of first impressions when she arrived, but Marceline’s actions suggested she held no negative feelings. Surely the woman would be incapable of all the cozy love-bird acting she put on in front of the paparazzi if that were the case.

 

            The thought of Marceline’s actions to present an image of a happy couple flooded Bubblegum’s mind, making her face hot for some reason that entirely eluded her. It was all just an act any way, it was ridiculous to be affected by it. Rather than make her feel better, that reminder only managed to dampen her mood further.

 

            “Princess!” the stylist’s voice rose an octave. “Are you all right? You’re suddenly a much darker shade than usual; the color coordination is completely off. I can’t have this!”

 

            “I’m fine,” Bubblegum sighed.

 

            “Who ya thinkin’ about?” Fionna grinned cheekily from her chair in the corner of the room.

 

            “It’s nothing important, my color will return to normal momentarily,” Bubblegum huffed, the picture of annoyed royalty.

 

            Mumbling under his breath about people who couldn’t keep their coloring a constant shade, the stylist returned to his work. A few hours of standing and three pin pricks later, they were finally done. When Bubblegum emerged from the dressing room, she found Marceline waiting by the entrance. “Ready to go?”

 

            “Absolutely,” Bubblegum sighed. “I’m starving!”

 

            Marceline chuckled as they exited the front doors. They both froze as they were immediately bombarded by a gaggle of paparazzi with voice recorders and flashing cameras. Fionna and Kovmir jumped right into action, attempting to force their way through the throng and create a path to no avail. Bubblegum startled at the feeling of a hand around her waist, followed by Marceline’s whispered voice in her ear, “We may have to fly out.”

 

            “Joy,” Bubblegum sighed. While flying didn’t make her as sick anymore, she suspected it would never be her favorite activity.

 

            “Quit jostling!” a young voice sounded nearby. Bubblegum looked over Marceline’s shoulder to find a large portion of the crowd near the Vampiress was actually comprised of younger children. She nudged her wife’s arm and pointed in the direction of the kids.

 

            Marceline released Bubblegum and approached the kids, who suddenly looked very excited and nervous. A few of the older children even saluted, which Marceline returned. Bubblegum watched in amusement as Marceline began to sign autographs, while every camera in the area attempted to capture the moment. This was a good representation of Marceline’s image, Bubblegum thought. At first glance, a dark and intimidating warrior who, on closer inspection, had a rather approachable demeanor.

 

            Bubblegum’s amused thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something tugging on her dress. Turning, she found Shoko grinning up at her. “ ‘ello Lady. You done got some, too,” the young girl gestured at a smaller group of kids behind them. “So quit starin’ all lovey-dovey at yer wife ‘n pay us some attentions.”

 

            A few of the cameramen had turned their attention to Bubblegum, and were laughing at Shoko’s comment. “It’s ‘attention’,” Bubblegum grumbled. “Singular.”

 

            “Whatever Lady,” Shoko shrugged with a cheeky grin.

 

            Bubblegum turned towards the small group of mostly girls, unsure of how to react. It was the first time she was being directly approached by anyone other than Shoko. She studied the group for a moment, noticing that most of them were wearing some item of pink… and that they all shared some sort of deformity, like most fanizen children. Not for the first time, she wished someone would explain these odd conditions of Nightos to her.

 

            “Hello,” she said nervously, unaccustomed to dealing with children. “How can I help you all?”

 

            Within seconds all the children were talking at the same time, until Shoko calmed them down as president. With a bit more decorum, they began to more or less take turns in speaking.

 

            “Princess Bubblegum, you’re sooo pretty!”

 

            “Yeah, we dun agree with tha’ Teller guy. I mean, you have a higher biomass, but you’re still beautiful.”

 

            “I love your hair!”

 

            “My momma says what makes you so great is yer con… confa… confadance?”

 

            “I wanna be like you one day…”

 

            “Yeah, and I wanna be a scientist like you and make de’ sick people all better.”

 

            Bubblegum turned her gaze towards the last kid that spoke, a very small girl with only three fingers on one hand. Before she had come to this place, the only child she would have bothered listening to was this one- the one who expressed interest in something intellectual. As a ruler in the Candy Kingdom, she would have shunned anyone who commented on physical appearance before mental capability as not worth her time. It was difficult to admit to herself, but it was true.

 

            Now, however, she looked at this group of children, every single one who had their share of injury or deformity for reasons she still didn’t quite understand, the ones wanting to be “pretty” as well as “smart” and saw them for what they were: dreaming children. They were simply, in their own way, looking for someone to follow and reassurance that they were on some semblance of a right path. All young people needed to feel validated, in some way, in a world that told them they were “not enough”.

 

            Bubblegum knelt down so that she was eye level with most of them, taking a deep breath as she considered her words. “I’m afraid that is impossible,” she stated, looking at each of them in turn. She noticed Fionna glare at her, but she ignored the woman. “Because,” she continued, “every one of you is already beautiful and smart in your own way. Instead of wanting to be like me, I want you to have the confidence to be yourselves.”

 

            Some of the kids looked at each other in confusion while others smiled up at her. “That ain’t what the other royals say,” Shoko commented suspiciously.

 

            “Well, you asked me, didn’t you?” Bubblegum furrowed a brow at the girl. “I want to see what you all can be through your own strength.”

 

            Shoko merely nodded as if she only now approved of Bubblegum, despite having founded the fan club and being self-proclaimed president. Suddenly the smallest boy in the front of the group began to cry, making Bubblegum jump. “D-does dat mean… y-you can’t be m-m-my favorite anymore?” he asked through hiccups.

 

            “Oh no, I would be honored to be your favorite!” Bubblegum replied, trying not to laugh, patting the kid’s head. Seemingly placated, he wiped the tears from his eyes as his sniffling quieted. Some of the kids requested an autograph before they all waved Bubblegum goodbye as she stood. Turning back, she found Marceline staring at her oddly, with something of a bemused smile on her face.

 

            “What?” Bubblegum huffed, tired of people looking at her like that.

 

            “Nothing,” Marceline held out a hand. “Ready to go?”

 

            “Wait! Bubbline!” someone in the thrall of paparazzi called out.

 

            “Bubbline?” Bubblegum asked quizzically.

 

            “Apparently that’s our couple name,” Marceline informed her.

 

            “Couple name?”

 

            “What do you think of the new couple name the fanizens have christened for you?” someone asked, pointing a recorder towards Bubblegum’s face.

 

            “It’s… nice?” Bubblegum murmured, trying to mask her true opinion on the topic.

 

            “It’s better than Marcegum,” Fionna commented behind her. Plenty of the onlookers laughed at her joke, although Bubblegum didn’t find it particularly amusing.

 

            “Come on, Bubbline, give us a kiss! A real kiss!” someone cried. Bubblegum and Marceline looked at each other in surprise, both being put on the spot. “We’ve not had one since the wedding!” someone else cried, quickly followed by agreement from the rest of the crowd. We haven’t had a proper kiss since the wedding either, Bubblegum thought grumpily.

 

            As the crowd began to chant “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” around them, Bubblegum turned to look at Marceline. It would be suspicious for a happily married couple to deny something as simple as a kiss, she supposed. Not to mention the damage it could do Marceline’s image to refuse. Marceline’s face was stoic, but Bubblegum could see the conflict in the Vampire’s eyes, although they refused to meet her own.

 

            Taking a measured breath, Bubblegum steeled herself against the insane beating of her heart. Why was she nervous? They had done this once before, it wasn’t a big deal. “Come on, Marcy,” she joked, trying to sound confident as she elbowed her wife in the arm. “Surely it won’t hurt to share a little bit?” she said, hoping she sounded teasing and not nervous.

 

            Marceline finally looked down to meet her gaze. There was a brief moment where a look of resolve crossed Marceline’s face, before she sighed as if giving into a begging child. “Well if you all insist.”

 

            Marceline suddenly stepped forward so they were barely an inch apart, tilting Bubblegum’s face upwards. Her mind seemed to stop working, everything happening too quickly to process properly. Before she knew it, Marceline’s lips met hers and a strange chill ran through her body from the icy touch. The only strange thought that seemed to cross her mind was that it wasn’t a bad feeling after all. Rather than the dead, intrusive feeling like on their wedding day, it made her feel excitement, like standing on the edge of a waterfall before diving into the water below.

 

            After what felt like forever, but also only a few spare seconds, Marceline pulled away and turned back to the paparazzi who all cheered their appreciation. “If you’ll excuse us,” Marceline was saying pleasantly, “we have another engagement that we shouldn’t be late for.”

 

            Before Bubblegum could protest, Marceline wrapped her arms around the Princess’s waist and hoisted her up into the air. They flew in silence, while Bubblegum thankfully was able to hide her burning face in Marceline’s shoulder.

 

            “I’m sorry you had to do that,” was all Marceline said, her voice strangely flat.

 

            Something seemed to crumple in Bubblegum’s chest. Was it truly so awful an experience that Marceline felt the need to apologize for it? And why was she reacting over something as simple as a kiss? She’d had plenty of meaningless kisses in her life, now was not an exactly ideal time to be having such a crisis. Unsure whether Marceline’s apology or her own feelings were of greater disturbance, Bubblegum offered no response as they flew home in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

Bitter Sugar: Chapter 7

 

            _Gumball is obsessed with the idea of war. He seems absolutely convinced that the_ _Ice_ _Kingdom_ _is planning to attack us at any moment. He even seems convinced that they have a new king, although I’ve heard no such intelligence. He’s enacted a draft forcing a large portion of our working age men into military training, hired mercenaries, and more. If this keeps up… we will have to find a way to force him to abdicate the throne. Then you could return to take your rightful place at the head of our kingdom._

_I understand that our current and future relationship with Nightos is important, but you are the only other surviving member of the ruling family. They would be hard put to say no. It’s better than the alternative of a completely unnecessary all-out war._

 

            Bubblegum chewed on the end of her pen mercilessly as she reread this portion of Rainicorn’s most recent letter. What worried her more than anything were the increasingly negative reports of her brother, but there was little she could say in advice. She had already dedicated a few paragraphs in her reply to how Nightos was not as bad as she had been expecting, and had even been enjoying herself recently. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to return home… she still missed everything and everyone she had left behind in the Candy Kingdom. However, she felt that she had finally begun to find her place here as well.

 

            She did not, however, mention the kiss she and Marceline had shared earlier that week for the paparazzi. Or the butterflies it had caused in her stomach for days afterward. Or how she often found her mind drifting back to it if she wasn’t focused on something else. Times like now.

 

            Ugh, this was ridiculous. Bubblegum smacked her face a few times to wake up and continue with her letter. Why she continued to allow such a meaningless moment to take over her thoughts was beyond her. It obviously hadn’t meant anything to Marceline, as the only comment the Vampire Queen had made on the situation was to apologize for it. Had the other woman found it so detestable an experience?

 

            Bubblegum found herself staring at the wall once again before forcing her attention back to the paper in front of her. The tip of the pen had been sitting in the same place for so long a large black dot of ink had formed in the middle of the paper. Frowning, she simply moved to the next available line without explanation of the random mark.

 

            Once finished, she stretched before lighting a candle. She always took care to burn or otherwise dispose of her letters from home, lest someone find out that Marceline had concocted a way for her to receive and send correspondence. As she was burning the last piece, a knock on the door distracted her, sending a chunk of paper to the floor.

 

            “Princess Bubblegum,” Fiona, Bubblegum’s trusty ‘handmaiden’ saluted lazily. “Lady Marceline is waiting for you in the dinning hall.”

 

            On the nights that Marceline wasn’t forcing her through a boot camp of self defense, they often managed to have dinner together. Although the occasion was always quiet, Bubblegum enjoyed the shared silence they had.

 

            It was later on in the evening when Bubblegum was pacing a circle in the floor of the windowless laboratory Marceline had lent to her. Her eyes stayed focused on a glass pitcher of dark liquid on the table. Fiona sat backwards on a chair in the corner of the room, chewing on a piece of gum, while Marceline floated nearby.

 

            There were only two more days until the solstice ball, and Marceline had gotten confirmation that there would be more than enough Peppermint Advisory wine at the party to warrant worry. Bubblegum had been working tirelessly in an attempt to nail down the exact chemical makeup of the wine and its extra ingredient, but she couldn’t seem to break the puzzle. She had run every test she could think of, but since she still wasn’t sure how it worked, she couldn’t create an antidote for it. While Marceline and Fiona offered verbal support, neither was particularly helpful at chemical deconstruction.

 

            Suddenly, Bubblegum stopped pacing and planted her hands on her hips in frustration. “It’s time for drastic measures,” she announced.

 

            Both Marceline and Fiona perked up. “What do you mean?” the Vampiress asked, floating over closer to Bubblegum.

 

            “There are too many theories,” Bubblegum stated, staring at the black liquid in challenge. “Does it rearrange memories? Does it increase aggression? Does it cause hallucinations? I need to know what processes of the brain it affects and how. There’s only one way to do that.” Bubblegum took a determined step forward and poured a small amount of wine into a nearby glass.

 

            Picking up the glass, she turned to look at Marceline and Fiona. “I need you two to watch me carefully, make note of anything and everything I do or say. Attach the electro-wave readers to my head as well.”

 

            “Bonnibel, you can’t be serious,” Marceline looked shocked. “If you don’t even know what’s in it, you don’t know how dangerous it could be. We don’t know anything about the side effects or…”

 

            “But that’s the problem, Marceline,” Bubblegum argued. “I’ve tried every test I can think of, and I’ve got scratch to show for it. Which means it’s at least partially magical, and the only way to find what areas of the brain it affects is to see it in action.”

 

            “If that’s the case, then you need to be the observer, since you’re obviously the only one who knows what to look for,” Marceline reached out a hand. “Give me the glass, I’ll drink it.”

 

            “I can’t let you take that risk,” Bubblegum argued, holding the glass away from her wife.

 

            Before either of them could continue the argument, something deftly stole the glass from Bubblegum’s fingers. Both Candy Princess and Vampire Queen looked in shock to find Fiona gulping down the contents quickly.

 

            “Ugh!” the blonde woman coughed as she lowered the now empty glass. “This shit is disgusting! What’s in it?”

 

            “I DON’T KNOW! THAT’S THE PROBLEM!” Bubblegum screamed, swiping the glass from Fiona, tugging on one of the woman’s eyes down to check for any immediate negative effects. “It could be dangerous Fi! You shouldn’t have drunk it!”

 

            Fiona snorted, tugging her face away from Bubblegum’s prying fingers. “I feel fine. Someone had to do it.”

 

            “Obviously I owe you a raise,” Marceline murmured nearby, rubbing the back of her neck wearily. “Start asking her questions Bonnibel, we don’t know how long you have. She didn’t drink that much.”

 

            Bubblegum got to work immediately, sticking a ton of little white circles to various parts of Fiona’s body. Once the screens in the room began showing different wavelengths for Fiona’s pulse, brainwaves, and who knew what else, Bubblegum got her clipboard and a pen.

 

            She started with easy questions such as: What is your name? What is today’s date? Who is the current leader of Nightos? Who do you work for? Once she declared Fiona’s memory in tact, she moved on.

 

            “What is your most embarrassing secret?” Bubblegum said, not looking up from her notes.

 

            “Uh, none of your business?” Fiona propped her hands on her hips in disdain.

 

            Bubblegum glanced up before scratching something out. “Do you feel like you can lie to me?”

 

            “I am a ten foot tall ice ogre,” Fiona declared sarcastically. “Lying’s good.”

 

            “Ok…” Bubblegum crossed something else out. “Jump three times.”

 

            “Why?”

 

            “Do you feel like you have to?”

 

            “No?”

 

            “Ok…” Bubblegum sighed again, crossing out a few more things on her paper.

 

            “Perhaps you’re being too direct?” Marceline muttered, staring at Bubblegum’s notes over her shoulder.

 

            “What do you mean?” the Candy Princess mumbled, furiously scribbling things at the bottom of the paper, not even realizing how close the floating Vampire was to her.

 

            “Well, think about it,” Marceline crossed her arms in thought. “The Pepps… they’re super shady as is. But they keep worming their way into places without making a fuss. I doubt it’s because they made someone drink their wine and then ordered them to do something. Try thinking sneaky… be more subtle.”

 

            Bubblegum observed Fiona for a moment. “Fi, don’t you think that wooden chair over there is an eyesore?” she asked, gesturing at the chair Fi had been sitting on earlier.

 

            “Not particularly?” Fionna looked confused, like Bubblegum had lost her mind.

 

            “I mean… I would get rid of it if I could,” Bubblegum continued, “but I’m much too weak. If I were strong, say like… you, Fiona, I would do something about it. I would get rid of it. I’m sure even Lady Marceline would thank you for getting rid of such an awful thing.”

 

            After a few moments where nothing happened, Bubblegum’s shoulders dropped. “Nothing?”

 

            “Was there supposed to be something?” Fiona asked, rubbing her head.

 

            “Ugh, I give up,” Bubblegum slumped against her work table.

 

            “Maybe… Do you think that because she knows to expect something that it is therefore less effective?” Marceline inquired.

 

            “I don’t see how that could matter,” Bubblegum mumbled. “But a portion of this is magical, so there are aspects I wouldn’t be able to understand even through science. If we knew a sorcerer or witch of some kind… but they rarely are trustworthy.”

 

            Marceline actually snorted. “You can say that again.”

 

            Bubblegum was curious about the somewhat violent reaction, but an alarm began to sound from one of the monitors. “What-“

 

            Out of nowhere, Fiona let out a growl as she unsheathed her sword and began to stomp across the room. Marceline immediately jumped in front of Bubblegum, shielding her. Fiona, however, walked right past the two of them and headed to the corner of the room. With a ferocious swing of her sword she began to mercilessly chop at the innocent wooden chair.

 

            The two women silently watched as Fiona left the chair in little more than a pile of splinters, Bubblegum holding tight to Marceline’s arm. When Fiona staggered a bit, she grabbed her head again. “What… ?”

 

            “Fiona!” Bubblegum ran out from behind Marceline and over to her friend in worry. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

 

            “Just my head…” Fiona grumbled, looking at the pile of wood pickings at her feet. “What… why did I do that?”

 

            “Can you tell me what you remember?”

 

            “We were trying to figure out the wine…” Fiona started slowly. “You asked me a bunch of questions. I said I was an ice ogre. Then I just… had to get rid of this chair because it was so awful. I felt like Lady Marceline would be happy if I did, but then…” Fiona clutched her head again. “It’s like there’s a fog…”

 

            “Come sit down,” Marceline picked up another chair and floated it over to Fiona. The woman collapsed gratefully, holding her head in her hands.

 

            Bubblegum was scribbling furiously onto her clipboard, the letters coming out in a scrawl that only she would be able to understand. Once she was finished she clasped Fiona’s shoulder gently. “Let’s get you some bread and water and get you to bed. I think you just helped me figure this thing out, Fiona. Thank you.”

 

            Fiona glanced up at the Princess silently for a moment before a weak smile crossed her face. “I think you owe me a raise, too,” she murmured.

 

            After deducing that the still unknown ingredient made certain areas of the brain severely prone to suggestion, it was simply a manner of working backwards to find the appropriate blocking chemicals to protect said portions of the brain. Bubblegum tediously explained the entire process to Marceline, who listened politely but offered little in comment. Fiona, on the other hand, didn’t even bother pretending to listen. Once Fiona, who insisted on volunteering again, was able to drink the wine without any negative side effects, the serum was ready.

 

            The morning of the Solstice ball awoke to clear skies and excited murmuring among the people. It was tradition for the nobility attending the party to ride through the city in open carriages to show off their evening attire. When Bubblegum expressed her concern, Fiona laughed.

 

            “No one is going to try anything on the Solstice, Princess,” her bodyguard assured her, adjusting the bright orange tie around her neck. “It’s too important to the people.”

 

            “I don’t see how the royalty getting dressed up and going off to party is important to the people,” Bubblegum muttered, her right eyebrow twitching at the sheer brightness of Fiona’s uniform for the evening. “Why on earth are you wearing that disgusting… thing?”

 

            “No bodyguards, staff, or paparazzi are allowed to wear the same colors as any royalty for the evening, less we throw off their fashion aura,” Fiona answered, as if it was as plain as day. “So the council decides on a color each year that none of the royalty can wear, and then all the under-foot people get a uniform in that color. It’s usually something like this. Last year’s was pea-vomit green.”

 

            Bubblegum grimaced. While she would never consider herself a serious force in the fashion world, she at least knew some colors were not meant to be used for clothing. Pea-vomit green definitely qualified for that category, as did nuclear-carrot orange.

 

            It was barely noon when the Vampire family’s personal dresser appeared at their home to prepare them for the evening’s festivities. When Bubblegum protested to getting ready with more than seven hours to spare, the man insisted that only the prepared looked their best. Obviously losing any argument, she resigned herself to her fate. When the man ordered for all reflective surfaces to be hidden until the process was finished, Bubblegum began to doubt her chances of surviving the day.

 

            After hours and hours of endless makeup, hair dressing, body glitter, even gluing individual rhinestones in a pattern up one side of her neck, the stylist ordered Bubblegum to close her eyes as he moved her body like a mannequin to get her into the actual dress.

 

            “Alright,” the stylist suddenly sounded excited. “Bring her in!” he ordered.

 

            “Bring who-“ Bubblegum began to inquire.

 

            “EYES SHUT!” the stylist screamed in a pitch Bubblegum hadn’t thought the man could reach.

 

            “Ok ok,” Bubblegum grumbled, allowing the assistants to guide her forward slowly.

 

            “Bonnibel?” a familiar voice sounded nearby.

 

            “Marceline?” Bonnibel responded, making sure to keep her eyes shut when the stylist made a strange noise.

 

            “Have you been suffering the past few hours as well?” the Vampire Queen asked, sounding amused.

 

            “I’m not sure if I can take much more,” Bubblegum answered honestly.

 

            “Hmph!” the stylist screeched from next to her. He picked up Bubblegum’s right hand and connected it with someone’s, she assumed Marceline’s. “Just wait until your eyes behold my pair of masterpieces. Then you will not complain so much. You there! Hideous carrot child! You may behold your ladies.”

 

            “I didn’t ask to wear thi-“ Fiona’s voice sounded from across the room, but suddenly stopped. The dead silence lasted long enough that Bubblegum began to worry, before a soft whistle broke it. “Well, damn.”

 

            “I am a genius!” the stylist exclaimed enthusiastically. “My ladies, open your eyes and behold your own splendor!!!”

 

            Thinking the man to be a bit grandiose, Bubblegum slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the stylist, all his assistants, and Fiona staring wide-eyed in her direction. Then she looked to her right, her breath immediately catching in her throat. Marceline stood next to her, holding her hand in a gentle but firm grip. The Vampire Queen looked, simply put, down-right stunning.

 

            The fabric surrounding Marceline was a deep navy, which upon closer inspection had an even darker, almost black, pattern etched along it. The collar around her neck attached in front of her torso like a vest, with the ends falling past her knees. While the jacket itself was sleeveless, three-quarter length gloves covered her arms from her wrists to just beneath her shoulder. The fabric surrounding her left hip had a dusting of sky blue gems sewn in, stretching out in a circular fashion.

 

            Gradually looking up, Bubblegum’s eyes met Marceline’s. The Vampiress’s long black hair was pulled up in a half-style bun that allowed it to flow over her right shoulder. Someone had taken the time to painstakingly braid in small sky blue gems here as well. Tiny dark beads were also glued to the left side of her neck.

 

            “Look!” the stylist exclaimed, effectively ruining the moment of silent reverie. “I have made them fall in love all over again!”

 

            “What?” Bubblegum finally tore her eyes away from Marceline to address their onlookers.

 

            “Mirror!” the stylist ordered, sending three assistants off in a flurry to uncover the large mirror on the opposite wall.

 

            As the cover fell, Bubblegum blinked at her own reflection in surprise. Her own dress was similar to Marceline’s, a vest-style jacket wrapped around her neck hung down to button in the front. Rather than fall as a jacket over slacks, as Marceline’s had, the material fell around her legs in a long gown. The overall color coordination was a soft sky blue that matched the small gems on Marceline’s outfit. Bubblegum turned to the side, finding a dusting of small navy blue gems covering her right hip. Her own pink hair had been pulled up in a similar style to Marceline’s, with dark beads carefully beaded through the locks. Standing next to each other, Marceline and Bubblegum looked like two halves of one picture.

 

            “Wow, you really outdid yourself old man,” Fiona praised as she walked towards the two ladies. “I can’t imagine how you’re going to beat this next year.”

 

            A look of horror came over the man’s face. “No! The hideous carrot is right! I’ll never beat this glory! What have I done?? Must the end of my career come so soon!?”

 

            Bubblegum looked at her bodyguard with a sigh. “Fiona…”

 

            “What? He called me hideous carrot like five times,” the woman shrugged. “You do look very nice though.”

 

            “Thank you,” Bubblegum said, feeling surprisingly shy. She risked a glance back in the mirror, finding Marceline’s eyes still directed at her. She turned to her wife with a cursory smile. “You look really great Marceline. …I’m sure your fans will be happy.” Bubblegum immediately wanted to kick herself. Why had she added that last part?

 

            “Oh… thank you,” Marceline murmured, not sounding quite like herself. The Vampire Queen turned away, floating into the air before heading to the door. “I’ll call the carriage around,” she said blandly.

 

            Bubblegum tried to hide her disappointment as Marceline exited the room. Why was she disappointed anyway, it’s not like she particularly wanted any compliments from Marceline.

 

            “I’m sure she’s just in shock at how gorgeous you are,” Fiona offered in consolation, patting Bubblegum’s shoulder gently.

 

            “It doesn’t matter,” Bubblegum replied, sounding sharper than she intended. “I’m sure she’s just worried about the evening ahead,” she tried to reconcile.

 

            It wasn’t long before the carriage arrived. Fiona and Kovmir hid in the covered front half of the vehicle while Bubblegum and Marceline sat in the open back. There was little room for talking as they were immediately assaulted with heralds and waves by the onlookers outside of the gates. It seemed as if every fanizen in the Nightos capitol was out to view their royal families. It was hard to make out specific words, but Bubblegum got the distinct impression the fanizens were more than pleased with their matching outfits.

 

            By the time they reached the event hall, Bubblegum’s face was sore from polite smiling. She rubbed at her cheeks, already wondering how she was going to survive the rest of the evening. A suspicious sound of soft laughter made her turn to look at Marceline for the first time since they’d entered the carriage.

 

            “I feel it’s only fair to warn you there will be plenty of cameras when we first walk in. There’s a… red carpet of sorts before you actually reach the party,” Marceline said sheepishly.

 

            “Wonderful,” Bubblegum sighed. She watched as Marceline hopped out of the carriage, turning to offer a helping hand. Bubblegum accepted gratefully, stepping out of the carriage after her wife. Thankfully they were in a covered alcove before a large set of doors that she assumed entered to the event.

 

            “Don’t worry,” Marceline said, gripping Bubblegum’s hand a bit harder, making her realize the Vampire was still holding onto her. “I’ll go in first. Just follow my lead.”

 

            As soon as the doors opened, Bubblegum’s breath shortened. The overwhelming sound of camera shutters, flashing lights, and excited voices of the paparazzi were like being hit with a wall. If the whole evening was to be like this, her expected rate of survival was rapidly declining.

 

            With Marceline’s steady hand guiding her down the carpet, Bubblegum managed to keep her sanity under the flashing lights. She left answering questions and greetings to Marceline, smiling as much as she could. Before long, they made it to the large doorway that separated the outside from the actual party.

 

“Looks like you made it in one piece,” Fiona appeared next to her once they stopped in a corner for a rest. Kovmir followed, drawing Marceline’s attention as they began to discuss something in whispers.

 

“How did you avoid all that?” Bubblegum fanned herself.

 

Fiona produced a small towel from her jacket pocket, dabbing at Bubblegum’s forehead. “There’s a separate entrance for the servants and help- hold still,” she griped as Bubblegum tried to dodge the towel. “You’ve made it through the worst part. There are some video cameras and a few official photographers inside the main hall, but no flashing lights.”

 

Bubblegum sighed. ‘I still don’t really understand how all this works.”

 

“You made your big entrance for the fanizens,” Fiona explained, bringing out a makeup puff from another pocket and attacking Bubblegum’s forehead. “Just shut up and hold still! If I let you in there with even one bead of sweat on you that designer guy will chop me up like a carrot himself.

 

“You showed off for the fanizens, now the rest of the evening is about showing off for the royalty. You have to greet Hunson with Marceline when you first enter. The main ballroom is where most of the action happens. The few reporters and the servants can’t leave this room. But you need to be careful in the side rooms. I would prefer you not go to any, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t listen.”

 

Bubblegum resisted the growing urge to sneeze from the powder. “And what’s in the side rooms?”

 

‘They’re supposed to be for the royalty to rest and recuperate for short periods of time… but it’s… well, it’s where your typical ‘party activities’ happen… wine, drugs, cheating, gossip, gambling, networking…” Fiona answered, spraying something into Bubblegum’s hair.

 

“What?!” the princess whispered harshly. “Why am I only just now hearing about this? I’ve no intention of partaking in such things!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure your body’s a temple and all that,” Fiona fluffed the body of Bubblegum’s dress. “You don’t have to partake, but if you’re invited to a minor room, it’s considered rude not to go for at least a few minutes.”

 

Ignoring Bubblegum’s continued complaints, Fiona revealed one of the small vials of anti Peppermint wine serum from inside her jacket. “Drink up,” she ordered, watching as Kovmir also offered one to Marceline. “Remember this will only last for a few hours. If you think you need another, come find me in the main hall and ask for your lipstick.”

 

“If I even survive the night,” Bubblegum frowned, handing the now empty vial back.

 

“Don’t worry so much,” Marceline interrupted. “If anyone tries to pressure you into anything, just mention I’m looking for you.”

 

“The lady has a reputation for being what you might call a ‘party pooper’,” Fiona interjected, pulling out an actual lipstick container and dabbing it onto Bubblegum’s lips. “Ready as you’ll ever be.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Bubblegum frowned.

 

“If you don’t mind following my lead, I’ll take us in to greet Hunson,” Marceline offered her hand.

 

Bubblegum nodded seriously, taking her wife’s arm and following her towards the second set of doors. The lack of flashing lights as they entered seemed like a good sign, but Bubblegum quickly realized that everyone in the room was watching them. She remembered her entrance to the last large ceremony, over half a year ago now, where she had entered in traveling clothes and stood a little straighter. She wasn’t going to be cowed by these people.

 

They approached Hunson’s throne, waiting at the foot of the stairs for the footman there to announce them. Once their introduction had been proclaimed to the room, they ascended the first set of steps.

 

“Your Majesty,” Marceline greeted her father with his formal title. She nodded to Bubblegum encouragingly as she released her wife’s hand. “We greet you this evening under the solstice blessing.”

 

As Marceline bowed, Bubblegum curtsied next to her with an accompanying polite, “Your Majesty.”

 

“Marceline,” the King’s voice beget boredom and irritation all at once. “May the new sun lead you to prosperity. Although, I imagine such a sentiment is lost upon a vampire.”

 

An awkward silence stretched through the hall, making Bubblegum nervous. She wondered if the comment was inciting the whispers running through the room… or if it was the fact that Hunson had obviously and purposefully not acknowledged her presence. She risked a glance at Marceline, who watched her father with a puzzled look.

 

“All in good fun, Marcy,” Hunson waved his hand at her. “Off you go, you’re holding up the line.”

 

Bubblegum rose at the same time as her wife, following her down the steps and toward a corner of refreshments. “Are you ok?” she asked.

 

“He didn’t even look at- I’m sorry,” Marceline murmured in a harsh whisper. “To not acknowledge his own daughter-in-law in front of the entire court… Such a breach of protocol- it’s not like him at all.”

 

Bubblegum smiled a bit. The fact that Marceline seemed so upset for her sake made her curiously happy, although she wouldn’t admit it aloud. “We both know I’m not his favorite person after my stunt with the water supply fiasco,” Bubblegum pointed out. “Here, eat a strawberry and feel better.”

 

Marceline turned her cursory glance at Bubblegum, a smile crossing her face despite herself. “Thank you,” The vampire took a strawberry from the plate nearest them and ate it while surveying the room. “Something’s wrong with him,” she said. “I’m going to talk to some people, get some answers. Will you be alright on your own for a while? I’ll find you in a bit for a dance.”

 

“Dance!?” Bubblegum bristled. No one had mentioned dancing to her! She hadn’t practiced in months. And what kind of dances were common in Nightos?

 

Marceline chuckled, nodding her head in a slight bow before taking off across the room. Bubblegum looked out at the giant ceremony hall, taking it all in. How the royalty managed to act like there weren’t people dressed in neon-carrot orange peppered around the room was beyond her. Plenty of the upper echelon were already enjoying a practice waltz on the dance floor, while others scattered the room chatting.

 

Taking a deep breath, Bubblegum squared her shoulders. It was time to get the evening started.


	9. Chapter 8

Bitter Sugar Chapter 8

 

Bubblegum surveyed the room. Where was she supposed to start? In retrospect, her constant denial of invitations to tea with non-political royals seemed to have backfired- leaving her with few friends. She meandered aimlessly near the far wall, inching towards the refreshment table. Reaching for a nearby plate of cream puffs, she startled when her hand touched another person’s.

 

“Well, goodness me!” a deep voice exclaimed. Bubblegum looked up to the much taller, extremely muscled man standing next to her. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place his name or title…

 

“Oh, if it isn’t the little sugar-sweet candy princess…” The man observed her like a cat might a mouse.

 

“I… I apologize, I…” Bubblegum began to back away, unsure if being challenged over a cream puff was a great way to start the evening.

 

“You know…” the man straightened and gestured at Bubblegum, “Honey, I must say you look downright exquisite in that gown!”

 

“Thank you…” Bubblegum trailed off, still unsure of the man’s identity or his intentions.

 

“Oh, silly me. I don’t think we’ve formally met. I’m Prince Hughes- but everyone just calls me ‘Huge’. Pleased to meet you,” he offered his hand.

 

“Thank you, Huge,” Bubblegum took the extended hand, unsure of how she felt about the nickname. “I’m Bubblegum. I like your… suit.”

 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Huge turned to the side and flexed his arms. There were no sleeves to speak of on what was left of his suit jacket. The ensemble also seemed to be missing a proper shirt, tie, or the last quarter length of his pants. What was left was sewn to fit his body perfectly, showing off his excessive muscle. “I had it especially made for today. The summer solstice is so much more conducive to clothes that accent my beautiful body.”

 

Bubblegum nodded in agreement, unsure that she actually trusted herself to say anything. Before she could excuse herself, Huge took her small hand into his large ones. “Honey… are you over here haunting the sweets bar cause that military wife of yours took off on her own?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Don’t you even worry about it. You’re coming with me,” Huge twirled to stand next to her, entwining their arms. Bubblegum followed his lead, heading across the large hall with her newest acquaintance.

 

“People keep on gabbin’ their dumb mouths, sayin’ you’re haughty ‘n too good to spend time with the rest of us ‘n whatnot, but you know what I said? I says to them, Have you seen that face? I mean- look at your face. You are lit’rally made ‘o sugar. Poor thing’s probably shy, I says to them. Well, it’s a right good thing I got ahold of you now. You’ll fit right in.”

 

Before Bubblegum could respond, they approached another group of overtly fashionable royalty. The group seemed to grow quiet when they realized exactly who Huge had brought back with him. “This is Prism, Boxer, Matilda, and Gene. Everyone, this is Bubblegum. I found the poor thing hiding behind the cream puffs, too shy and nervous to come say nothing to nobody.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Bubblegum murmured, trying to notice any symbols or regalia that might reveal who belonged to which family. Not that it particularly mattered, as she couldn’t remember half of the royal families anyway.

 

The conversation turned into a rapid-fire discussion of fashion, food, and a tandem of other topics Bubblegum tried to follow. What trends were in, which were so last year, why were there so many berry dishes, who had already been to which party room, this wasn’t a war meeting so why couldn’t the old men shut up about it…

 

Just as Bubblegum was trying to devise a way to excuse herself before anyone asked for her opinion on something, Gene snapped her fan shut. “Look at them! This is supposed to be a party!” Stomping towards another group of people that wasn’t even a full five feet away, she wrapped herself onto an older man’s arm, dragging him towards the dance floor. “We are going to dance at least once, darling!”

 

“That’s Gene’s political husband,” Huge whispered to Bubblegum as they walked over to join the other group. “Hello loves,” he said more loudly as they entered the nearby circle. “Having a riveting discussion?”

 

“Yes, we were discussing the positive aspects of automaton workers in factories,” answered a man wearing an elaborate silver crow pin across his pocket.

 

Most of the people Bubblegum had been originally standing with rolled their eyes. Curiosity getting the better of her, she cleared her throat before speaking. “Ah- how do you propose to rectify the decrease in job availability for your citizens?”

 

The man with the crow pin rolled his eyes. “Of course there would still be jobs, darling. There would be overseer positions, engineers to do checkups, etc. etc.” He sighed, moving his wine glass from one hand to another. “It’s always the first thing arguers go to- jobs for the people. Obviously we’re trying to give them a better, safer life. No eye for the bigger picture, and no gratitude if you ask me.”

 

Bubblegum bristled at the man’s tone. If someone called her ‘darling’ one more time… Straightening her shoulders, Bubblegum faced the man as she spoke. “The creation of a few specialized jobs, that no doubt require access to higher levels of education and other privileges, does not equate the erasure of hundreds of labor positions. If you care about offering your citizens a ‘better, safer life’, then your first intention should be to actually provide such a thing.”

 

A moment of silence washed over the group. Everyone eyed each other as if reluctant to speak. Bubblegum was wondering why what she had said was so shocking when a deep chuckle broke the tension. A tall woman with long, thick brunette hair rolled over one shoulder adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses.

 

“The Candy Princess has a point," the woman's voice was smooth.

 

"No, she doesn't," the crow man insisted again. "Automaton workers are tireless. They don't need sleep, food, vacation… They can get double the amount of work done in a fraction of the time with fewer mistakes in the product. It's common sense!"

 

"You seem to still be mistaken in what I'm talking about," Bubblegum shot back without missing a beat. She refused to be cowed by his know-it-all tone. "No one is contesting the fact that your machines would offer you a cheaper and faster option- an option that thereby erases existing jobs for the actual people living on your lands. You keep saying they will improve the people's lives by giving them better products faster. How are they to afford such better, faster products after you've taken their jobs, and thereby income, in the first place? You keep harping about quality of life, but all you're really concerned about is how to better line your own pockets."

 

Crow-man's face turned so red that Bubblegum was momentarily worried for his health.

 

"You dare-! Where is your wife? I demand to speak with her!"

 

"Marceline?" Bubblegum scoffed, propping a hand on her hip. "I hardly need her to speak for me. If you have a problem with me, you can say it to my face."

 

A soft chuckle interrupted them, making the crow man's glare change directions towards the brunette from before. "Carrow- so serious! You're the one always saying you're more of a business man than a politician, so why are you so upset over a hypothetical discussion of socioeconomic reaction?"

 

Bubblegum thought the discussion was hardly hypothetical, but decided not to comment. Before the crow man, named Carrow apparently, could give them another piece of his mind, Huge sighed dramatically.

 

"Ugh! So right, Why-darling. I do not understand why anybody would get so upset over these party convos. Once, my father- a real serious type you know- got so incensed over a theoretical flying war balloon design and the discussion of it’s practicality at a party- he came home and broke my great grandmothers urn! It was that night when -"

 

Huge's unnecessarily detailed story rolled on and on until Carrow silently removed himself from the group with one final glare at Bubblegum. Once he was out of sight, Huge stopped mid sentence with a deep breath.

 

"Nice work, Huge," the mysterious brunette complimented.

 

Huge stood a little straighter, a satisfied grin on his face. "Thank you Why-darling. But you," he turned to look at Bubblegum, "I'm not sure why you felt the need to take on Carrow the Crow in a debate."

 

"I'm not surprised," the woman smiled. "Haven't you seen her on the Holosphere? All that soft pink hair is hiding a pretty sharp brain, if you ask me."

 

Bubblegum ignored Huge's jealous frown and eyed the woman carefully. "Are you implying something?"

 

"Oh no," the woman chuckled merrily. "I don't doubt you could have taken him on in a real debate. But believe it or not, we do try to have fun from time to time without getting in frustrating arguments with the conservatives. Particularly on the solstice." 

 

The man named Prism rolled his eyes. “The politicals, all serious talks no fun. Especially that Carrow- conservative stick in the mud.”

 

Before Bubblegum could respond, Hunson's voice suddenly echoed through the room. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and all those in between, it seems that everyone on the guest list has arrived! Let us start the festivities with our opening dance!" 

 

“Well, that’s my cue to fade into the crowds,” the woman winked at Bubblegum before doing just that.

 

“Wait, Why-da…. Shoot,” Huge huffed in disappointment. “I was hoping she’d dance with me.”

 

“You already know she never dances,” Prism teased.

 

“I live in hope,” Huge sighed dramatically. “Bubbles, would you do me the honor?” Huge offered his hand.

 

Before Bubblegum could come up with a proper refusal, a familiar presence appeared at her side, taking her hand in their own.

 

“I’m afraid I must insist that my wife and I share the first dance together,” Marceline smiled politely.

 

“Lady Marceline!” Huge suddenly looked worried. “I meant no disrespect…”

 

“Of course not,” the Vampire Queen agreed, her pleasant demeanor still in place. “Rather, I’m very grateful to you for taking Lady Bubblegum under your care. Do excuse us.”

 

Bubblegum followed Marceline towards the dance floor in silence. Thankfully, Marceline kept them close to a wall, away from the center of attentions. While other couples seemed to take the opening dance as a competition of flourish, Bubblegum was more than happy to focus on simple steps. It distracted her from Marceline’s hand on her waist at the least.

 

“So,” Marceline spoke, obviously trying to hide a smile. “Care to tell me why Baron Carrow approached me, demanding I put a muzzle on you?”

 

“He WHAT?” Bubblegum exclaimed louder than intended. As people glanced their direction, she lowered her voice a furious whisper. “How dare he, I told him-“

 

“To say what he wanted to your face?” Marceline provided, her smile growing. “You know, it’s not hard to piss off the Crow, but to make him so thoroughly hate you after only five minutes of conversation… I think it might be a new record.”

 

Marceline’s amusement at the situation quickly snuffed out Bubblegum’s indignation. She smiled in return, despite her frustration with the Crow man. “Any news on your end?”

 

Marceline tugged Bubblegum closer, lowering her voice to avoid being overheard. “I approached my solider who works in Hunson’s security detail. He says Hunson’s been acting strange and agitated all evening.”

 

“Is it the wine?” Bubblegum asked, keeping her voice equally quiet.

 

“No one’s seen any in the main hall, which means it must be regulated to a side room. But that’s not to say he didn’t have some on his own before the party,” Marceline sighed in frustration. “I have no idea just how involved these Pepps have gotten into his personal life. He’s pushed me away so much lately…”

 

“We have to find where they’re serving the wine… figure out what they’re trying to do.”

 

“If it’s in one of the party rooms, it’ll be harder to find,” Marceline sighed. “I’m afraid my reputation as ‘party pooper’ precedes me… I never visit those kinds of side rooms, and my presence would hardly be missed.”

 

“I suppose it’s up to me then,” Bubblegum decided. She glanced over Marceline’s shoulder where Huge and his friends seemed to be discussing everyone’s fashion choices for the evening amongst themselves. “I imagine I can get someone to help.”

 

“It’s good you’re meeting people,” Marceline grinned.

 

“Well,” Bubblegum acknowledged, “I definitely have come to know many kinds of people that I wouldn’t have back home.”

 

Marceline cocked an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

 

“Meaning you and your country have expanded my worldview considerably.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Marceline chuckled.  "I'll continue reaching out to my contacts, as usual."

 

The music came to an end, signalling the end of the opening tradition. Everyone stopped dancing to applaud the live band before returning to their chosen activity.

 

"Bonnibel..." Marceline looked worried momentarily before stepping forward, her mouth precariously close to Bubblegum's ear. "Stay safe. And be careful around the Wolf." Pulling back, she lifted Bubblegum's hand to kiss it.

 

Bubblegum stayed silent, keeping her compsure and resisting the desire to either rub her poor ear or hand. She watched as Marceline made her way through the crowd of people across the room.

 

Retreating closer to the nearby wall, she took a few deep breaths. Again, her body was acting in ridiculous manners against her will. And what did Marceline mean by the Wolf? Had she misheard what she'd actually said?

 

"Whispering sweet nothin's to your wife?" Huge's teasing voice approached.

 

Bubblegum turned to face the approaching group. "Oh...  you know... just saying she was off to her... usual rooms."

 

"Typical political," Matilda shrugged.

 

"But you got a kiss," Gene pointed out. "That's something. My husband hardly looks at me, let alone a public display of affection like that."

 

Bubblegum felt a stab of sympathy for the woman. She wanted to ask why she had married that guy in the first place, but it didn't seem like an appropriate question for someone she had just met.

 

"Where did Why-darling go?" Huge whined, scanning the room.

 

"Just give it up," Prism rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna listen to you pine all night."

 

"We need something fun," Gene crossed her arms. "Get away from this stuck up party for a while."

 

Bubblegum looked at the members of the makeshift group. Was this her chance?

 

"I, uh..." she cleared her throat. "I was thinking... about finding some wine... maybe..."

 

Huge grinned over at her. "See? I knew we'd be fast friends. Follow me lasses!"

 

"Am I a 'lass' today?" Prism drawled, following anyway.

 

"Today's definition of 'lass' includes any and all ravishingly beautiful creatures in my immediate vicinity," Huge retorted over his shoulder. "So, yes."

 

Bubblegum giggled softly. The group's ridiculous nature was amusing, if nothing else.  As they approached a large ornate door, she spotted Fiona nearby. Seeming to understand where her lady was headed, the makeshift handmaiden nodded once. Bubblegum offered a barely perceptible nod in return as she followed Huge through the door.

 

The hall they entered was dark, the only dim light coming from weak candles spaced about every five feet. It was also noticebly colder than the main room. They passed more doors as they followed the winding passage, Huge chatting away the entire time.

 

"I know this is your first solstice ball, so it's probably a bit confusing- but you'll get the hang of it soon enough," he was saying. "First things first- the side rooms are the best part of the party!"

 

"Unless you're old," Matilda interjected.

 

"An assumption on grumpy Matty's part," Huge countered. "However, you still have to be careful! The paparazzi and servants aren't allowed down here, of course..."

 

"But all the royalty are, even the lesser houses," Gene said.

 

"Lesser houses?" Bubblegum was suddenly worried. She could barely keep track of the five to ten families that seemed to run things, and she hadn't even touched anything on the lesser houses. How many could there be? Not for the first time, the idea of more than one line of royalty irritated her with its unnecessary complexity.

 

"Oh, they'll all talk amongst themselves and make their own opinions of you... You can't worry about it too much, or it'll just give you a headache," Prism was saying...

 

when Matilda intervened with, "But you can't ignore it either. It all comes back to how they regard you in the next serious business holla-balloo you get involved in."

 

"Or your spouse's business," Gene huffed.

 

"Or your friends and acquaintances seen with you through the evening," Matilda looked at her.

 

Obviously a gentle reminder that her reputation wasn't the only one on the line in case something happened. Duly noted.

 

"Anyway," Huge waved his hand at them for silence. "All that aside, Party God makes the best rooms!"

 

"That's up for debate," Prism snorted.

 

"It used to all be pretty cut and dry- you either had a party room or a boring room, like book clubs," Matilda said, speaking longer than she had up to that point. "Now there's all kinds of weird stuff. Those Peppermint Advisory dudes really kicked it up a notch when they arrived a few years ago. Starting with the wine room. It's quite lovely."

 

"You'll love it, don't worry," Huge reassured Bubblegum, obviously misreading the worried look on her face. "But try not to stay too long, even if you love a room. It's considered tacky."

 

Bubblegum wanted to ask why, but was still trying to catalogue all the information they had been throwing her way. It would seem the Pepps had been involved in Nightos' parties longer than Marceline had thought. They had been involved here for years?

 

"I heard someone started a strip chess room this year!" Gene whispered excitedly.

 

The others continued their heated discussion on whether such a room could possibly exist or not, and how they could find it if it did. Just as Huge was claiming that he didn't need to lose at a game he didn't understand in order to let others appreciate his body, they arrived at a door with a red and white striped rope hanging over the awning. Bubblegum held back her snide comment about ironicly bad taste.

 

As they entered the room, Bubblegum found herself staring in surprise. The extent to which the Peppermint Advisory had gone to decorate the room was almost admirable. Heavy maroon drapes hung from the ceiling and walls accented with strings of pearls that offset the direction of the fabric. Multiple lavishly adorned tables lined the walls, sporting towers of wine glasses, grapes and assorted fruit, and more pearls.

 

Even more surprising was the number of people in the room. While she couldn't count every individual, she guessed there were at least a hundred attendees.

 

"The Lady Bubblegum," a surprised whispery voice broke her assessment. A short, thin man of the Peppermint Advisory stood before her, holding a tray of wine glasses. "What a... pleasant surprise. You look quite marvelous this evening. Please, enjoy a glass of our special wine."

 

Bubblegum almost instinctively refused before remembering her entire reason for locating this room. With a polite smile she lifted a glass of the red liquid from the man's tray. Special my foot, she thought.

 

"It's Bubble's first solstice ball. We're showing her the ropes," Huge informed the man amicably. It was obvious no one in the group held any suspicion for the pale men. Perhaps good wine was all the credit they needed in a party culture like this.

 

"How wonderful," the Peppermint man smiled. "Let us toast to our new friend's first visit to the Wine Room."

 

"Here here!" everyone in the group echoed, raising their glasses. Bubblegum followed suit, sipping the drink lightly. She paused in confusion as everyone else downed the entire glass. Traditionally speaking, wine wasn't meant to be drunk in such a way.

 

"Come on, Bubbles," Huge nudged her. "First time in the room, you drink the whole glass at once!"

 

"I don't think..."

 

"I'm afraid it is a rather strange tradition. It is merely meant to embrace a newfound mutual friendship between allies," the man smiled again. "But please do not force yourself to do anything you deem unnecessary."

 

Judging by the way the others watched her, Bubblegum knew this was one of those moments that people would be watching and judging her for. Taking a breath, she tipped the glass back and drank down the contents. The strange sparkling taste that made her reminiscent of home hit her tongue. When she lowered her empty glass, the others applauded happily.

 

The Peppermint man smiled happily, gesturing another member of the advisory over. This one held a tray with a fresh bottle of wine. He began to refill everyone's glasses, speaking as if to old friends. "We are so glad that you have visited our rooms again. We always enjoy speaking with you so. Come, I'll have my friends prepare you a sofa in the corner, as usual."

 

With their newly filled glasses, everyone began to follow the whispery man towards the opposite side of the room. "We get a sofa?" Bubblegum inquired.

 

Huge fell into step next to her. "Gene's husband does a lot of business with the Pepps, and I think Matilda's family started the trend of serving Peppermint Wine at private dinner parties. So, we're like... the important people."

 

"We're related to the important people," Matilda countered. "And we just let you tag along because we're so nice."

 

Huge stuck his tongue out at the smaller woman, the picture of mature royalty. Soon enough, they were seated on a pair of plush sofas. Huge sat between Bubblegum and Prism, with Matilda, Gene, and the Pepp sitting across from them.

 

"My friends," the Pepp whispered. "Please relax and enjoy your evening here. This is a safe space for you to release your troubles. I know I always feel open and able to share amongst you. I hope you feel that comfort in return. Think of our home as your home."

"I always feel comfortable here," Huge sighed gratefully. "It's good to just relax and let it all out with friends."

 

The Advisor smiled as the others murmured their agreement. Then, he turned his gaze to Bubblegum. "I would hope you also come to find comfort here, Lady Bubblegum."

 

"Oh, yes," she replied. "Thank you... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

 

"We of the Peppermint Advisory do not have such personalized names as you are used to. I am merely referred to as Alpha Five."

 

The fact that Bubblegum never knew this bit of information put her on edge. She began to realize she knew even less than she had thought about the Peppermint Advisory.

 

"We call him Alphee," Huge informed her.

 

"A nickname I am grateful for and wear with pride," Alphee smiled. Bubblegum noted how the smile did not reach the man's eyes. When he glanced in her direction, she smiled politely before taking another sip of wine.

 

Gene finished off her second glass with a sigh. Peppermint Alphee refilled it quickly. "Dearest Gene, you seem exhausted. I would be amiss not to lend a friendly ear, should you so desire to release your burdens to me."

 

"It's just... my husband," Gene admitted, staring at her glass. "He focuses on work and only work... that stupid factory of his. It's like he's obsessed. He's always in his office, yelling about quotas and deadlines. But now he keeps going on about magic?" She dropped her head into her hands.

 

"Oh, my, glob," Matilda exclaimed next to her. "My father has been muttering about 'magic' too. I mean, it's not my faut he leaves all his notes out in the open. I can't help seeing them when I go to look for him. Not like he cares, he doesn't even listen to what I ask before waving me off. He just says yes to everything lately to get me to leave him alone."

 

Bubblegum sipped her wine, watching the others in the group. This didn't seem like the type of things she would expect people to talk about in front of other royalty, especially non-royalty like a Peppermint Advisor. Alphee in particular seemed to hang on every word.

 

Understanding dawned on her. He was inciting them to 'relieve stress' by complaining about their homelives, and thereby gaining intel. What easier way to keep tabs on the entire royal population than to hear it from their own mouths? 

 

Alphee mentioned something about personal training, which spurred Huge into some explanation of his work. Bubblegum glanced around the room. Everywhere she looked, groups of royalty were chatting with a Peppermint Advisor who kept their glasses full and mouths talking.

 

How long had this been going on? And to what extent? Did they also attend other parties, or only the main balls? The amounts of private, even sensitive, information that they must be privy to was unthinkable.

 

Just then, Bubblegum saw a familiar face across the room. Carrow the Crow, the very man who she had so severely incensed earlier that evening, approached a lone Peppermint Advisor who stood in front of an undecorated, bland door half hidden by a maroon drape. After a quick exchange, the Advisor moved the drape enough for Carrow to slip past and through the door.

 

Bubblegum returned her attention to the group, so as not to raise suspicion. Huge was still going on about some new training regiment for... Hunson?

 

Before she could inquire about Huge's job, another Advisor approached them with tray in hand. "Good evening, honored friends," the man whispered with a bow of his head. "I do hope you are taking solace in this safe space to release your worries. If you are interested," he held the tray forward, "we would like to offer you an exclusive chance to try our newest wine."

 

"Oooh, a new wine!" Gene excitedly downed the rest of her glass. Everyone began to follow suit, as it was considered rude not to finish one's glass. Bubblegum attempted to politely decline, as she still had half a glass, but Huge insisted.

 

"This is so good!" Gene was exclaiming. "You totally have to try it Bubbles."

 

Bubblegum took a breath to steady her nerves. She was going to have to do something about this new nickname that was starting to take hold. Tipping her wine up, she finished her second glass.

 

Once she had a fresh glass of the newest wine, they had another small toast. Luckily, no one insisted she chug this one, so she sipped slowly. She hoped there was nothing new involved in it. There was no way to be sure her antidote against the special chemical would hold up against the new wine, but there was nothing she could do except drink as slowly as possible.

 

"It's sweet," she said in surprise as it hit her tongue. "I like it."

 

"I am so relieved to hear that," Alphee smiled encouragingly. "We do take so much pride in our wine. Although, I admit I do not know much of Lady Bubblegum's tastes, as you are rarely out in public or parties. All our invitations have been dismissed."

 

"You have been here for like... six or seven months now," Matilda added. "What have you been doing?"

 

Bubblegum lowered her glass slowly, thinking how best to answer. "Oh... well, I've been watching the Holosphere programs a lot. We don't have such entertainment in the Candy Kingdom. And... Marceline has quite an extensive library with many interesting books."

 

"So you've just been reading and watching the sphere for half a year?" Prism asked suspiciously.  "And that was important enough to turn down all those invites to tea and dinner?"

 

Bubblegum sipped her wine to stall having to answer, worry bubbling in her chest.  This was quickly beginning to sound like an interrogation.

 

"Please, friends," Alphee spoke softly. "Let us not assume to understand what the Lady Bubblegum has been going through these long months. I'm sure she would be happy to tell you of her time here. I know I would feel grateful for the chance to explain myself to new friends."

 

Alphee looked at Bubblegum expectantly, quickly followed by the others. "I..." she murmured nervously. A crazy desire to admit that she had only turned down all the invitations to tea because she thought herself better than trivial gossip parties, spent her free time helping with the relief efforts after the water poisoning incident, sometimes sparred with Marceline, and often studied the unknown chemical in the Peppermint wine crossed her mind. She managed to smother it, but was at a loss for what to actually say.

 

Her prolonged silence did not go unnoticed, as Alphee's look of interest quickly turned to suspicion. He's onto me, she panicked. "Well, I... at home, I..."

 

"Home?" Matilda nitpicked. "Are you just sitting around writing to people from the Candy Kingdom?"

 

"That's no good," Gene pointed out in an older-sister fashion. "You should be making new friends here!"

 

Bubblegum was more prepared for the sudden urge to divulge the fact that she had, in fact, been in contact with people from home. Luckily, Marceline had already given her the story she needed.

 

"I... I haven't heard from anyone in the Candy Kingdom since I arrived..." she said softly, staring down at her wine. "I haven't received even one letter since the day my entourage left me here... it's like they just dumped me here and forgot I existed."

 

"That's... so sad..." Gene murmured.

 

"No matter how many letters I wrote, I never got any responses, so I eventually stopped trying. I've felt so alone... I wanted to leave the estate and get to know Nightos more but... Marceline says I can't go anywhere without her- but she's never home! And the guards wouldn't let me out of the house..." Bubblegum trailed off. She was surprised to feel a tear run down her cheek. She must have been more nervous than she thought.

 

"You poor thing!" Huge exclaimed, reaching over to pull her into a friendly hug.

 

"Is that why you were out at the water plant that day?" Gene asked.

 

"I... I snuck out of the house," Bubblegum admitted. At least this, too, could  be based on truth. "I didn't mean to get so involved I just... I used to study medicine and things in the Candy Kingdom, so I wanted to try to help."

 

"Marceline must have been angry," Prism murmured.

 

"Politicals," Matilda huffed with scorn. "They talk down at us like we're idiots, but how are we supposed to know anything when they never talk to us... or let you out of the house in your case."

 

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Gene reached across to pat her knee. "We'll make sure to come get you out of that house."

 

"Thank you," Bubblegum smiled gratefully. She risked a glance at Alphee, who was reclined comfortably on the couch, seemingly content with the information she had given him.  "Actually, if you'd excuse me a moment," she removed herself from Huge's one armed hug and stood. "I'd better go find the restroom and make sure I didn't ruin all my makeup."

 

"Want me to come with you Bubbles?" Huge offered.

 

"Ah no, I'm ok, I'll be right back," she smiled. "Don't leave without me," she tried to sound playful as she disappeared into the room.

 

Once she was a safe enough distance away, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She felt a little strange, as if her feet weren't quite touching the floor. It was most likely a side effect of the wine, but she wasn't fond of the loose feeling it left her with. 

Staying close to the wall in order to steady herself, Bubblegum walked through the room slowly.  She lingered by various groups, attempting to discreetly listen in on the conversations.

 

"I think my wife is cheating on me," one woman said through choked tears.

 

"... and then I threw his journal into the fireplace I was so angry!"

 

"Something needs to be done. The fact of the matter is, Hunson's just losing his touch. He's been on that throne for too long."

 

Bubblegum slowed to listen closer, although she didn't recognize anyone in the group.

 

"Does he not realize that there is a war coming? Anyone can see it- with all this news about a new Ice King and bandits at the borders. And what has he done? Jack shit," an angry man struggled to keep his voice down.

 

"You shouldn't be saying such things outloud," another man whispered angrily.

 

"Please, friends," the Peppermint Advisor standing with them spoke calmly. "This is a safe space. There is no judgement for you or your opinions here. I would hope anyone might feel free enough to state their worries or stress. We are here to listen."

 

Another advisor appeared to refill the men's drinks. "We would not deign to comment on such high level preceedings as King Hunson's rule. Whether he chooses to ignore evidence of an approaching Ice Kingdom army... or not."

 

"This can't stand! What are we supposed to do when this army attacks? Someone needs to do something. Someone needs to change things," the first man stated vehemently.

 

While she wanted to try to listen further for more information, Bubblegum knew that lingering in one spot for too long would look suspicious. She moved on, heading for her original target as her mind worked. An Ice Kingdom army? Bandits? A new Ice King? This was the first she was hearing of any of it.

 

The Advisor standing in front of the door was looking in the opposite direction that Bubblegum approached. Perhaps if she quietly...

 

Just then, the man turned and spotted her. "Lady Bubblegum, welcome," he smiled calmly. "May I help you with something?"

 

"I was just on my way to the restroom," Bubblegum didn't miss a beat.

 

"I am afraid milady is mistaken," the man's smile stayed in place as he moved to block the door. "This is not a restroom."

 

"I really only need a mirror," she smiled. "If there's one..."

 

"I'm afraid not."

 

She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the stress of the evening, but Bubblegum's temper was already beginning to boil. Before she could say anything she might regret, an unfortunately familiar face approached them.

 

"Might I be of service, Lady Bubblegum?" Alphee inquired.

 

"No," she retorted, tired of being fake polite. "I don't think so."

 

"Milady," Alphee bowed his head slightly. "I do wish to apologize if my inquiries upset you earlier. It would be a grace to me if you would consider to forgive and forget."

 

Unsure of what the 'correct' response would be if she were truly under the influence of their persuasion drug, Bubblegum simply went with the time-honored phrase, "What's there to forgive?"

 

It seemed to placate him. He lifted the bottle of new wine and held it forward, filling her glass back to a socially acceptable full level.

 

"We do wish you to feel comfortable and open with us, Lady Bubblegum. We do feel a special kinship with you- as we are both foreigners in a strange place. Please visit us whenever you feel the need to release your worries."

 

"Of course," Bubblegum lifted the glass in a symbolic toast before sipping politely.

 

"Elsewise, I believe your friends are looking for you," he gestured back towards the opposite side of the room.

 

Bubblegum excused herself as politely as she could, bobbing a one-handed curtsy. She walked as quickly as she could without making herself dizzy, and it wasn't long before she ran into Huge and the others.

 

"Bubbles, there you are," Huge approached her. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yep!" she forced a smile.

 

"We should make another appearance in the main hall before we hit another room," Prism explained. "Let's finish up our glasses and head back."

 

Unfortunately, custom dictated that guests not waste any beverage offered to them during their stay. Bubblegum tried to take even sips of her wine as they walked towards the exit. She and Gene were the last two with wine when they reached the door.

 

"Bottom's up!" Gene clinked her glass against Bubblegum's before downing the last of it.

 

Bubblegum steeled herself, tipping the glass back and finishing the sweet wine. She set her empty glass on the tray nearby, looking back into the room one last time.

 

There, across the room, the Advisor guarding the mysterious door moved the curtain aside. Marshall Lee nodded to the man as he stepped through.


	10. Chapter 9

** Bitter Sugar: Chapter 9 **

 

Bubblegum's new party friends chatted around her incessantly as they reentered the main banquet hall. The Candy Princess, on the other hand, was thinking seriously. She had definitely seen Marshall Lee entering the secret door in the back of the Peppermint Advisory’s Wine Room. It was the same door that Carrow the Crow had entered earlier. While she wasn't sure what the underlying connection might be, she was sure it couldn't be good.

 

"I should probably go find my parents and do all the necessary greetings before we hit another room," Huge sighed.

 

"You mean before you get too drunk to do it properly," Prism said dryly.

 

"Exactly what I said," Huge agreed.

 

"Let's reconvene near the sweets table in about twenty minutes?" Gene suggested, already inching in the direction of her husband.

 

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways for the moment. Bubblegum scanned the room for Marceline, but couldn't see the vampiress anywhere. She wanted to discuss what she had found so far with her wife. Thinking back on how Marceline had seemed so convinced that her brother was innocent, or merely a pawn, after the last incident, she began to doubt if it was such a good idea. What if Marceline's reluctance to view Marshall as a threat impeded their efforts?

 

At the very least, she needed to find Fiona to renew her antidote. Having decided on a course of action, Bubblegum immediately turned on her heel to approach the servants’ area... only to find the room spin around her. She froze in place, determined not to grab onto anything for balance. She couldn't be _that_ drunk, could she?

 

Silently debating about how sober she considered herself to be, she didn't notice the brunette woman from earlier approach until she offered a greeting. "Princess Bubblegum, good to see you again so soon."

 

"Ah, yes, thank you...." Bubblegum squinted at the woman. Did she know this person's name?

 

"It's Wyneva," the woman adjusted her glasses with a smile.

 

"Wyneva," Bubblegum nodded. She wasn't sure how Huge got "Why-darling" from Wyneva, but it didn't seem particularly relevant at the moment.

 

"I'm very happy that I was able to meet you this evening," Wyneva smiled. "I've been trying to find a way to approach you for a while now."

 

"Me? Why?" Bubblegum blurted without thinking.

 

Wyneva chuckled. "I've seen reports of you and your interviews on the holosphere. You seemed... interesting."

 

Bubblegum thought that hardly a reason to want to meet someone, but managed to keep her mouth shut this time. Before she could think of a proper response, Wyneva continued speaking.

 

"You probably don't know, but my family runs many of the public clinics in the lower regions of the city- including the Central Hospital. I also consider myself a scientist, or doctor at times, of sorts. I was particularly intrigued by your work at the water plants."

 

A surge of happiness rushed through Bubblegum. A chance to discuss her scientific work! And finally someone willing to take her seriously without making her work for it.

 

"I think the spread of the infection was more due to the foreign agent in the water than anything else. It's a bacterial construct from a country south of the Candy Kingdom- something most Nightos citizens have never come in contact with, I gather," Bubblegum explained. "So while it was easy for me to create the proper treatments, it probably confused previous researchers due to its rarity."

 

Wyneva raised an eyebrow, as if she highly doubted that was truly the reason behind it all. "I'm sure."

 

"Do you specialize in any kind of research?" Bubblegum inquired.

 

"Mostly anatomical," Wyneva twirled her glass in her hand as she spoke. "Recently the King has requested me to research the realistic boundaries of the body to better enable training soldiers."

 

"No two bodies are the same... it seems questionable to reduce such information to averages."

 

"Yes," Wyneva smiled again. "That's precisely what I initially told him. He wasn't pleased."

 

Their conversation continued swiftly, each of them easily able to keep up with the other. Bubblegum was ecstatic at finally being able to have a lengthy and intelligent discussion.  Wyneva was in the middle of explaining what kinds of tests she had decided to employ in her research when she stopped mid-sentence.

 

"It seems as if someone is looking for you," she gestured behind Bubblegum.

 

Fiona, still decked out in neon orange clothes, stood at the back wall, watching them silently.

 

"Hopefully I will find you again later," Wyneva said pleasantly. "I'd like to ask you about some medical practices in the Candy Kingdom. Until next time, princess." The woman bowed politely before taking her leave.

 

Bubblegum half curtsied, attempting to not lose her balance. Once Wyneva had merged with the crowd, Bubblegum turned and marched over to Fiona.

 

"Do you need something?" she demanded, her voice coming out more forcefully than she intended.

 

Fiona's bored stare didn't change as she gestured towards the back of the room, where many "powder stations" had been set up. Bubblegum dutifully followed her handmaiden to an empty one, sitting upon a stool as Fiona revealed various makeup brushes.

 

"I see you're making friends," Fiona commented, patting Bubblegum's face with a large puff. The Candy Princess responded with a muffled "hmm".

 

"Just so you know, you should be careful around the Wolf," Fiona added.

 

"Why does everyo-bleh," Bubblegum choked as she breathed in makeup dust. She coughed a few times to clear the strange taste from her throat.

 

Fiona's amused snicker did not escape Bubblegum's notice. "Anyway. Have you found out anything?"

 

Bubblegum listed off everything she had seen and experienced in the Wine Room. When she got to the end about seeing Marshall Lee enter the mysterious door, Fiona frowned.

 

"Milady's brother? Why would he be involved? He's hardly interested in anything political."

 

"Maybe he's more involved than we think," Bubblegum thought aloud. "I don't trust him."

 

Fiona looked at her thoughtfully before spraying something in Bubblegum's hair.

 

"Where's Marceline?" Bubblegum inquired.

 

"I haven't seen her in a while," Fiona admitted. "She's probably off in the theoretical tactics room or something, as usual."

 

"So I'm here doing all the hard work while she's off having fun 'as usual'?" Bubblegum grumbled, suddenly losing her balance. Fiona helped catch her and set her straight on the chair.

 

"Princess... How much wine have you had?" Fiona stared at her.

 

"Only like... two glasses," Bubblegum lied.  "It's not my fault they have a million little customs that make it impossible to deny a drink," she crossed her arms when Fiona stared at her. "Speaking of which, give me my 'lipstick'. I need to get back in that room."

 

"Maybe you should wait for Lady Marceline..." Fiona suggested gently.

 

"You don't know where she is, I don't know where she is... by the time we wait for her to decide to come back and take this all seriously, we may lose our chance completely," Bubblegum griped. "And you know she's blinded when it comes to Marshall."

 

Fiona stared at the floor in thought for a moment before reaching into her pocket and handing over the vial of antidote.

 

Bubblegum quickly twisted off the top and downed the contents, taking little care to conceal her actions. Fiona quickly retrieved the vial from the Princess's hands, looking around in worry as she stuffed it back into her pocket.

 

"Are you really ok?" Fiona asked worriedly. "I've never seen you this... rash."

 

"I'm not rash," Bubblegum griped as she slowly removed herself from the stool. "I'm determined."

 

"You need to eat something," Fiona informed her, forcing her back onto the stool. "Stay here and I'll bring you some sandwiches."

 

Before Bubblegum could argue, Fiona dashed off towards the refreshments area. How dare... It's not like she was that drunk! She had to drink the wine to be accepted in the group to get more information. It was that simple, really.

 

"Bu-bbles!" Huge's voice appeared as he poked his head around the curtain. "There you are. Why are you hiding in a changing room?"

 

"My handmaiden was fixing my hair and makeup," Bubblegum shrugged. "She insists I wait for a sandwich. She thinks I'm drunk."

 

Huge laughed and opened the curtain the rest of the way. "Is that not the point of a party? We're going to Party God's room! Let's go!"

 

Bubblegum felt minorly guilty for leaving without a word to Fiona, but she couldn't risk missing a chance to find more information. She hopped off the stool and followed Huge back to the small door on the side of the room. Bubblegum said little as they made their way through the maze of hallways. The others seemed to know exactly where they were going. During a break in the conversation, she decided to voice an inquiry about returning to the wine room.

 

“Visiting a room too long or too frequently can be bad for your image,” Gene explained, obviously taking pity on the poor princess surviving her first real party. “For one, it looks like you’re playing favorites.”

 

“That’s ok for some people, with strong alliances who need to make a statement,” Prism butted in. “But for families like ours, or Marceline’s in your case, it could spark some rumors. Also, it’s just tacky.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Huge reassured her. “We’ve got our room-rounds down to an art. We’ll hit the Wine Room again before morning.”

 

Bubblegum looked at her feet, her mind reeling. Morning??? Was she actually expected to stay that long? How was she supposed to know which room was controlled by what people? Did Marceline have any particular alliances? Or worse, enemies? Well, enemies other than the Peppermint Advisory… But they weren’t public enemies.

 

She suddenly ran into Huge’s brick-like back when he stopped. “We’re here!” he announced, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Bubblegum peered around the large man to find a larger double door. There seemed to be a strange pulsing sound coming from it. Before she could express any concern, they pushed open the doors and filed in excitedly.

 

The doors shut behind them, leaving them in darkness before another set of doors in front of them opened. As soon as a crack appeared between the wall and attached door, pounding music louder than anything Bubblegum had ever experienced flooded her whole body. She attempted to cover her ears, but Huge and Gene each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her out into the room.

 

The center of the room was full of people jumping and thrashing against each other in some semblance of beat to the music. Flashing and moving lights were the only illumination in the room, keeping every few steps a mystery. If it weren’t for her companions’ hands directing her across the floor, she would have no orientation at all. Rather than approach the center of the room, the group seemed headed for a table against one of the walls. There was a somewhat more reliable light above a selection of drinks.

 

As Huge handed out drinks, Bubblegum attempted to observe the room. At the back, there was an elevated stage. A man stood behind some sort of desk wearing a giant wolf head with a backwards cap. He raised a microphone to the open mouth of the wolf head, allowing his voice to carry over the obnoxiously loud music.

 

“How are ya’ll doin tonight?!!!”

 

A delighted plethora of screams answered the man, making Bubblegum wince. “That’s what I like to hear!” the man answered even louder. “Party God orders you… to DANCE!”

 

The beat of the music changed, picking up pace. Bubblegum found herself being dragged out onto the dance floor by the others. She attempted to sway her body back and forth in something akin to being on beat, but knew she was failing. She looked back across the room to the man on the stage. Was Party God the Wolf that Marceline and Fiona had warned her about? Seeing as he sported a giant wolf head… it would make sense.

 

While she was trying to decide if it would be better to find an excuse to leave the room, someone suddenly knocked into her from behind. Her drink slipped from her hands, crashing to the floor. No one took notice, and people simply continued to dance over the shards of glass despite the obvious hazard.

 

“Oh glob, your drink!” Huge yelled over the music. “I’ll go get you another one!”

 

“It’s ok!” Bubblegum yelled back, waving her hands to emphasize her words. “I’ll get it!”

 

Bubblegum began pushing her way through the bodies, finally making it safely to the wall. She looked back out onto the dance floor. Huge and the others were nowhere in sight. She decided she couldn’t take much more of this sensory-overload room, and headed back towards the exit. Besides, it seemed wise to stay away from the wolf-headed man.

 

Once back in the relatively quiet hallway, Bubblegum took a few deep breaths. She was tired, and her head was beginning to ache. There was a strange tingling feeling in her wrists and ankles that made her want to rub them. While entering the Wine Room alone wasn’t ideal, she probably had a better chance of sneaking into the back without Huge and the others ‘helping’ her.

 

Heading down the hallway in the direction she assumed the Pepp’s room to be, she kept a hand against the wall for stability. If she had any idea how to navigate these rooms she might risk trying to find Marceline and drag her along. That would more than likely take too much time, and some of the things Fiona had mentioned these rooms were used for made her not want to be too adventurous.

 

Much to her surprise, Bubblegum found the door with the red and white braided rope after only two random turns through the maze-like halls. Without stopping to think or consider her options, she charged forward. She needed to get into that back room and figure out what they were up to!

 

Cracking open the door, she slid into the room. It was quiet compared to Party God’s room. While it was much easier to see, she was also aware of the numerous people looking in her direction. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she edged along the room in the direction of the guarded door.

 

“My… The Lady Bubblegum. Back so soon?” a whispery voice spoke behind her.

 

Bubblegum turned to face the Peppermint Advisor from earlier, Alphee. He observed her with a pleasant smile on his lips, but his eyes bore at her seriously. “Whatever could have made you return to us so soon?”

 

“I just… I got separated from the others in a different room,” Bubblegum responded, laughing softly as if embarrassed. “I really don’t know my way around all these hallways, but… I recognized this room and thought maybe I could find someone I know in here.”

 

“I see! How unfortunate,” Alphee exclaimed, some of the suspicion leaving his eyes. He waved over a smaller, less important looking Pepp who held a tray. “Well, while you are here, please do enjoy another glass of wine. This is a rarer brand we don’t often offer, but I think you’ll find it to your liking.” He poured a glass of wine and handed it to Bubblegum.

 

“You’re such a gracious host!” Bubblegum smiled, inwardly cursing. The last thing she wanted was another glass of wine, especially not this strangely golden colored one. While she pressed the glass to her mouth for a normal amount of time, she only allowed a small bit to pass her lips.

 

When the liquid hit her tongue, she had to stop herself from showing her shock. She lowered the glass and hoped she looked properly appreciative. “This tastes very different from the others,” she praised. “Very… interesting. What did you use to get this tangy flavor?” she asked, already knowing full well what this taste was.

 

“Ah, a true vintner does not reveal all their secrets,” the man smiled pleasantly. “If you will excuse me, I see someone clamoring for my attention. I do hope you find your friends.” The man bowed his head before walking into the room.

 

Bubblegum stared at the glass of wine in her hand. This was obviously made with ingredients from the Lemon Lands- the refugee area of the Candy Kingdom that she had created and managed for years. How had the Peppermint Advisory gotten a hold of produce from there? Had Gumball reneged on his promise and begun selling off pieces of their territories?

 

Great, just another thing for her to worry about. She walked over to the nearby drink table, hoping that she looked busy so that no one else would talk to her. This whole evening had just turned into a series of worries. Had she shot her only chance at having a good reputation among the other nobility by abandoning the others? Why were the Pepps collecting information on people? Why had Marshall gone into the back room? What was even in the back room? How was she going to get there? What was she risking by trying to get in there? How was she going to get out once she found whatever it was she was looking for?

 

She gazed at the door in question that stood a mere seven steps away at best. She was beginning to lose her determination. Without thinking, she took another sip from the wine glass in her hand. She frowned as the lemon hit her tongue. That made up her mind. She needed answers.

 

She observed the table in front of her. The tower of glasses decorated with fruit and pearls was impressive. It would probably be just as impressive as a distraction, but there was no way she could trigger something herself without being obvious.

 

“I’m telling you,” a man’s angry voice made Bubblegum jump. “A war is coming! And we aren’t ready for it because our so-called King is…”

 

Bubblegum moved to the side as the man approached the table, his female acquaintance begging him to speak more softly. Just then, she saw it- her chance. Without thinking, so as not succumb to her natural plague of second-guessing, she focused her balance onto one leg, hoping her dress hid her movements as she stretched the other out just enough…

 

“Don’t shush me!” the man began to yell. “You want me to be quiet when I’m the only one with the guts to say what everyone’s thin-“ As he tried to jerk away from the lady’s arm, his heel caught Bubblegum’s foot. Losing his balance, he swept his arms wide in an attempt to grab onto something. In what Bubblegum could only consider to be sheer luck, all he managed to grab was the tablecloth- sending the entire mountain of wine glasses down with him.

 

The sudden commotion first garnered shocked silence. Bubblegum backed against the wall, her heart beating at an alarming rate. What if someone had seen? What if-

 

The man, now on the floor and covered in wine, began to fill the silence with loud expletives. As everyone rustled forward to see what all the commotion was about, Bubblegum stepped back towards the door. Various Peppermint Advisory workers pushed through the crowd. Following the wall, Bubblegum quickly made her way to the curtained area. The former guard was nowhere in sight. With one last glance behind her, she pushed the heavy curtain aside and slipped through the door.

 

The hallway Bubblegum found herself in was dark and quiet. A series of doors lined the right side, leading to a fork down two more hallways on either side. Bubblegum fought to ease her breathing as she approached the end of the main hall. Was she going to get stuck in another maze? What if she ran into someone who knew she wasn’t supposed to be back here? What if…

 

Bubblegum stopped and leaned her forehead against the wall. This was why she hated drinking alcohol. On a normal day her brain could formulate more worst-case-scenarios than anyone could ever need… but she could push it to the back of her consciousness and focus on work instead. Alcohol just made it that much more difficult to ignore.

 

“This is just… work,” she murmured, standing straight. “Finding clues to the solution of the overarching problem.” Taking a few seconds to peer cautiously around the edge of the corner, she continued forward. Every door she stopped to listen at revealed nothing but silence.

 

Two lefts and right later, Bubblegum was starting to feel agitated. Grumbling about Nightos architects and their apparent obsession with mazes of hallways, she turned another corner to face a dead end. Just as she turned to try another direction, the last door opened and two men emerged.

 

Shocked by their sudden appearance, Bubblegum back stepped quickly into the shadow of one of the doorframes. Thankfully, when the men approached the intersection, they turned and walked in the opposite direction from her while carrying on their discussion.

 

It took Bubblegum a few minutes to stop her heartbeat from pounding in her ears, but she did manage. Just as she was about to turn around, a muffled sound from the direction of the dead end caught her attention.

 

Stepping quietly, she entered the short hallway. A glimmer of light shone through the edge of the final door. The two men who just left must have not shut it all the way. Next to the door was a decorative table, topped with flowers in a vase. Bubblegum crouched behind it, setting her glass of golden wine onto the vinyl, and strained to listen.

 

"...taking too long!" a man's voice complained.

 

"You act like your factories are even important," a haughty sounding woman's voice spoke closer to the door. "The goal is to produce the soldiers... your stupid little factories are just a side benefit."

 

"Stupid!!?" the man's voice rose angrily. Something in the way he sputtered reminded Bubblegum of Carrow. "Need I remind you of the risk I am taking in all this? And you call my contributions stupid?!!"

 

Someone muttered something that Bubblegum couldn't quite catch, sending the man she assumed to be Carrow into another fit.

 

"Calm down," the woman from before said with a sigh. "You know we can't fully control the automaton soldiers yet- the magic component is too unstable. Until we find a better solution, you'll just have to keep dealing with it."

 

"Well then maybe," Carrow sounded threatening, "in your next report to Simon, you can explain what is taking you so damn long!"

 

"That is not how you address our King," a whispery voice that could only belong to a Peppermint Advisor interrupted.

 

Bubblegum pressed her fingers to her mouth in thought. She thought the King's name was Hunson? Could they be talking about someone else? A different king? And magic?

Bubblegum readjusted her position behind the table, listening harder.

 

"And I want something done about that Candy Princess!" Carrow was complaining.

 

Bubblegum's heartbeat sped up instantly.  If they were talking about her like this, then she really couldn't afford to get caught listening.

 

"She is being handled," the Pepp's voice responded, although it sounded more exhausted than reassuring.

 

"How? She's married to someone outside of our influence. She's already slipped through your little plans to watch her multiple times. Shouldn't you have been the one to marry her and keep her in line?" Carrow said accusingly at someone.

 

"I'm not a fanizen favorite," Marshall's voice answered smoothly. "Keep her in the public eye and there won't be a problem."

 

"I don't even know why she's here," Carrow continued. "If you'd asked me, I'd have said to arrange an 'accident' months ago and have done with it."

 

"You know we need-"

 

"Princess Bubblegum?" a surprised voice said directly behind her.

 

Bubblegum's entire body jumped in fear, hitting the table and subsequently knocking the wine glass onto the floor. The sound of the breaking glass was deafening to Bubblegum's ears, making her oblivious to the golden wine that began to stain the edge of her dress.

 

Bubblegum half-stood, turning to find none other than Lady Wyneva staring at her in confusion.

 

"Princess, are you-" she began, but was quickly interrupted.

 

"What was that?!" Carrow's voice demanded from inside the room. "Someone go check!" Sounds of movement began to approach them.

 

What should she do? She couldn't just stand here, they had literally just been discussing why they had allowed her to live this long. If she ran, they'd just follow her. And the likelihood she would accidentally trap herself in another deadend was pretty high. Or Wyneva would just tell them she was here. Should she pretend to be lost? Sick?

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward. Wyneva tugged Bubblegum against the wall, facing the Princess but standing between her and the door that suddenly opened. Bubblegum stared up at Wyneva in shock. The woman leaned forward, her words barely audible even as close as they were.

 

"Just stay behind me."

 

"Lady Wyneva," a whispery voice spoke from the open doorway behind them.  "What a... surprise... to see you here."

 

Wyneva glanced over her shoulder with a grin. "Ah, good evening Advisor," she said cheerily. "My apologies for the glass. My companion and I were just looking for somewhere quiet to... talk."

 

An awkwardly long silence stretched between them. Bubblegum kept silent behind Wyneva, eyes locked on the woman's collar. She knew that due to the sheer size of her dress, it wouldn't be hard for the Pepp to recognize who she was. She just wasn't sure exactly what Wyneva was doing or why.

 

"I see," the Pepp's voice was wry. "I'm afraid these rooms are not for... private usage."

 

"Oh?" Wyneva shrugged. "The invitation I received seemed to have no description or instruction, merely to 'visit as I see fit'. Well, vague language aside, I apologize for any incorrect assumptions on my part. My friend and I shall relocate elsewhere."

 

"Indeed," the man responded. Even without seeing his face, Bubblegum could tell he was annoyed. "Shall I see you out?"

 

"No need," Wyneva turned just enough to wrap an arm around Bubblegum's waist and push her towards the opposite direction, careful to stay between them. "Till next time, Advisor."

 

Wyneva began to guide Bubblegum down the halls, taking the turns with enough confidence that Bubblegum felt a little suspicious. Once it seemed they weren't being followed, Bubblegum tried to pull away.

 

"Let me go," she murmured, surprised at how tired she felt.

 

"At least let me help you get out of here," Wyneva said gently.

 

"I'm fine," Bubblegum tried to argue.

 

"Right," Wyneva replied with such sarcasm Bubblegum could practically hear her eyes roll. "Wait here."

 

Bubblegum leaned against the wall as Wyneva poked her head out of the main door that lead back into the Wine Room. After another moment, she reached back and guided Bubblegum out the door.

 

"Stay along the wall," Wyneva was saying, but Bubblegum was fighting the urge to the just sit down. The lights in the room hurt her eyes and made her head pound. Allowing herself to be lead along, Bubblegum wondered what in Ooo was happening to her. She'd never had a reaction like this to alcohol.

 

"Bubblegum," Wyneva suddenly appeared before her eyes, snapping her fingers to get the Princess's attention. "We're at the door to the main hall. Can you walk by yourself?"

 

"That was fast," Bubblegum murmured.

 

"When was your last drink?" Wyneva inquired, pulling on the skin under one of Bubblegum's eye and looking at it critically.

 

"Um... the gold one," Bubblegum answered unhelpfully. "Before the maze."

 

"The gold...," Wyneva repeated, followed by a soft curse. "Can you make it to the powder rooms at the back of the main hall?"

 

"Powder room," Bubblegum echoed. "Got it."

 

"I'll send your handmaiden from earlier to meet you there," Wyneva informed her. She reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind Bubblegum's ear.

 

After the woman disappeared into the hustle of the room, Bubblegum set about making her way to the powder rooms in question. Despite the fact she was now alone, Bubblegum felt the strange need to argue that Fiona was more of a friend than a handmaiden.

 

As she pushed past the curtain of a powder room, she wondered if that was even true. The only reason Fiona was around her was because Marceline had ordered her to. And Marceline... who knew what she was thinking. Everytime they had to touch or act more than friendly in public, her wife apologized and stayed at least a few feet away from her at all other times.

 

Bubblegum sat on the chair in the corner and stared at the wall, her thoughts a jumbled mess. A slow, cold feeling began to eat its way into her chest. For the first time since she watched Jake and Rainicorn leave Nightos, she felt truly alone.

 

\-----

 

Marceline chuckled politely at one of the officer’s jokes. She had just returned to the main room for the first time that evening. Hiding in the back rooms was more her forte.

 

She was listening politely to an older woman's story when movement caught her eye. Kovmir stood near the columns at the edge of the room, signaling for her.

 

Excusing herself from the group, she slowly made her way over to the man. He was probably going to scold her for not coming out to renew her anti Pepp wine antidote earlier, although she had made a point to avoid that room so far.

 

"Yes, Kovmir?" she asked as she approached.

 

"We've got a problem, milady," her soldier murmured, gesturing for her to follow.

 

Wondering what could possibly be going on, Marceline followed the man to the back of the giant hall and towards the powder room area usually used for freshening makeup.

 

"Kovmir, what-" she stopped when the soldier frowned at her. Silently, he gestured towards the last curtain on the end of the row before standing aside.

 

Marceline stepped through the curtain, shocked at the image that greeted her. Fiona was standing in front of Princess Bubblegum, staring down at her with a worried frown. The Candy Princess was slumped in the chair, her arms wrapped around herself as if she were cold. A yellow and green stain spread over the right side of her blue gown and her makeup was noticeably smeared. The dead look in her eyes was what worried Marceline the most.

 

"What in Ooo happened?" Marceline demanded, stepping forward. She tried to touch Bubblegum's hand, but the princess pulled away.

 

"I found her like this," Fiona answered. "She won't talk to me. She must have had too much of that wine. Last time I saw her, she-"

 

"I don't even like wine," Bubblegum muttered, not looking up at them. "It's disgusting. It tastes like vomit."

 

Marceline knelt down in front of her wife. "Bubblegum, can you tell me what happened?"

 

Bubblegum just sighed, finally meeting Marceline's eyes. "Do you care?"

 

"Of course I do," Marceline answered, surprised at the question. "Did you drink too much wine?"

 

"I was trying to help you," Bubblegum grumbled, her brows furrowing as if annoyed. "Because you were off with your book club or whatever and nowhere to be found, so I had to go in there by myself looking for answers."

 

Marceline straightened, propping her hands on her hips. She suspected they wouldn’t be getting any clear answers from Bubblegum in this state. “We need to get her out of here,” she decided. “Although it looks bad to be the first to leave so early in the evening. It’s barely midnight, none of the elderly members have even left yet.”

 

“So sorry to fuck up your precious reputation yet again,” Bubblegum snapped from her chair.

 

Before Marceline could respond, Fiona tugged on the lady’s arm, leading her to a corner of the small room.

 

“You’re not going to like who told me to find her here,” she murmured. “Lady Wyneva.”

 

Marceline took a deep breath to assuage her annoyance. “And?”

 

“All she said was that they met in the Wine Room, and something about a new wine that Bubblegum probably drank. Of course, she could just be drunk,” Fiona looked back at the Candy Princess with worry. “But we have no way of knowing if they tried to infect her with something else.”

 

“All right,” Marceline sighed. “Let’s use one of the servants’ exits to bypass the paparazzi. I’ll come back after we get her home to save face.”

 

Fiona stepped out to relay the plan to Kovmir, sending the man on to clear a path. With the help of the two soldiers, Marceline managed to half-carry half-drag Bubblegum out a door and into a back alley without any unnecessary attention. Once they were far enough away, Marceline lifted Bubblegum into her arms and began their low-altitude flight back to their estate.

 

Bubblegum’s silence was broken when she pressed her face against Marceline’s shoulder with a murmured, “I’m going to be sick.”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have spent so much time in the Wine Room,” Marceline replied.

 

“There’s a secret door in the back that leads to a hallway maze and meeting rooms. They were talking about magic and soldiers and reporting to a king and…” Bubblegum grew quiet.

 

“What?!” Marceline tried to look down at her wife, but Bubblegum’s head was buried too securely against her shoulder. “Who was?”

 

Bubblegum didn’t answer immediately. “…Carrow, a Peppermint Advisor named Alphee, and… Marshall.”

 

Marceline didn’t respond. She didn’t want to believe it. Maybe Bubblegum had been mistaken… but she knew as soon as she thought it that the probability was low. She needed to make up her mind whether she was going to trust Bubblegum or not. And the princess had put herself in considerable danger to learn all this.

 

“Fiona said you drank a new wine. Is that what’s making you sick?” she asked.

 

“The new wine… tastes like lemons. Why do they have lemons? Gumball must have given them access to my land…” Bubblegum’s voice cracked and became silent.

 

Marceline wasn’t sure how to react. She didn’t know what a ‘lemon’ was, but it was rare for Bubblegum to be this upset. “It’s alright,” she tried to sound comforting. “We’re almost home.”

 

They flew the last of the trip in silence. When they finally arrived, Marceline flew straight to the balcony of Bubblegum’s room. As previously agreed upon, Fiona had traveled the more direct way in order to arrive first. Marceline softly shook Bubblegum awake as Fiona walked over with a glass of water.

 

“Where are her pajamas?” Marceline asked, trying to get Bubblegum to stand on her own.

 

“I dunno,” Fiona shrugged, pointing at a shirt and pants on the bed. “I got those.”

 

Marceline tentatively let go of Bubblegum’s arms. When the princess didn’t immediately fall over, she stepped closer to the bed and frowned. “Those are mine!”

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t know where any of her shit is,” Fiona picked up the shirt and shook it out. Two personified pieces of fried food danced on a colorful background.

 

“You’re her handmaiden, isn’t that your job?”

 

“She does all that herself,” Fiona tossed the shirt at Marceline.

 

A crashing noise brought both of their attention back to where Bubblegum now leaned against her desk. A bucket of pens and a few books lie strewn on the floor.

 

“Sorry…” Bubblegum murmured, gripping the back of her desk chair. “My head…”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Marceline rushed over to help pull the chair out so Bubblegum could sit down. “Fiona’s going to help you change so you can lie down.”

 

“Why me?” Fiona crossed her arms. “She’s your wife.”

 

“And she’s your charge,” Marceline countered, putting the shirt in Bubblegum’s lap.

 

“I told you when I took this position, I’m strictly bodyguard only,” Fiona argued. “And she’s like this because no one could find you, so you deal with her.”

 

“This isn’t my fault!” Marceline snapped.

 

“Both of you just… go… away…” Bubblegum’s suddenly muffled voice grumbled. Marceline turned to find one of the princess’s arms sticking out of a sleeve, and a puff of pink hair obviously stuck in the neckline.

 

“Bubblegum,” Marceline turned and helped move the shirt so her wife’s head could come through. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m taking… care of myself…” Bubblegum sniffed, trying to get her second arm through the other side of the shirt. “Since I obviously… disgust you… so much…”

 

Marceline knelt in front of Bubblegum, gently tugging the shirt around her caught arm. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Fiona interrupted, picking up the empty glass of water and heading out the door. “This ain’t part of my job neither.”

 

“It’s ‘either’,” Bubblegum grumbled, staring down.

 

Marceline smiled despite herself. If Bubblegum could still correct people’s grammar, she couldn’t be that sick. A few moments of silence stretched between them before Marceline reached forward to tilt Bubblegum’s chin up.

 

“What’s wrong, Bonnibel?” she asked when the woman finally met her eyes. “Talk to me.”

 

Bubblegum hesitated, as if what she really wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t bring herself to step over the edge. She pulled away from Marceline’s touch. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Please?” Marceline tried insisting. “With extra sugar on top for the Candy Princess?”

 

Bubblegum gave Marceline an unamused look before she took a deep breath. “When we’re in public, we act like we’re so close. I know it’s important for your public image… you need to look happily married with a secure relationship. But… But whenever we touch, I can feel your hesitation. And the second we’re alone again… you move at least three feet away and apologize. You must… really hate it.”

 

“What? No…” Marceline rubbed her lips in thought. “I thought it made you uncomfortable. I mean… You haven’t been particularly quiet about your disillusionment with our marriage.”

 

“I… I guess that’s true,” Bubblegum mumbled. “I didn’t mean… Well, maybe I did mean it at first… but I don’t think that now. I mean, wait…” She rubbed her head. “Look… I only came here out of duty, but you know that. And I also know that was the only reason you agreed to this marriage.

 

“All my friends and helpers went back home. At times, I feel so alone here. I feel like... I’m just waiting for something to happen to justify leaving. Like I’m looking for some way, any way, to get back to the Candy Kingdom,” Bubblegum rubbed her hands together nervously.

 

“But recently, it’s not so bad, you know? I think of little Shoko and the kids, my work at the water plant, even Fiona. And I… I think about you. But at the same time, I can’t imagine that you have any other feelings for me than… I don’t know… disgust? Annoyance?”

 

Marceline rubbed her face with a sigh. All her efforts to hold herself back and not impede on Bubblegum’s personal space… seem to have gone completely awry. “Bonnibel, you are… the opposite of disgusting.”

 

“Oh,” Bubblegum said, although she looked even more confused. “What… does that mean?”

 

Marceline grinned a little. “Honestly, I think that means this is a conversation we should have when you’re not drunk.”

 

“I’m not-“ Bubblegum began to argue.

 

“Ok,” Marceline interceded, “When you’re not sick, then.”

 

“Hmm,” Bubblegum frowned. “I can’t argue with that.”

 

Marceline chuckled and stood, helping Bubblegum stand. With Marceline’s help, Bubblegum was able to escape the confining dress with minor hassle. Still cloaked in Marceline’s T-shirt, the princess crawled into the large bed and collapsed. With much prodding and begging, Marceline managed to get the blankets out from under Bubblegum in order to tuck the woman in.

 

“Get some rest. I’ll ask Fiona to have water and bread ready for you in the morning,” Marceline sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Thanks,” Bubblegum’s eyes were already beginning to close. “Sorry I… caused you problems… again.”

 

Marceline shook her head. “No. I should have been there to help you. I ran off to hide like usual,” she sighed. When no response came, she looked back to find Bubblegum seemingly asleep.

 

“That was fast,” she sighed, reaching forward to sweep a bit of pink hair from Bubblegum’s face.

 

Bubblegum could be quite a handful, but that was part of what made her so endearing in Marceline’s eyes. The woman’s insistence to see everything through and her perseverance until she had the answers she sought were admirable. Rather than hide and worry about things outside of her control, she made an effort to shape her own path. Perhaps Marceline could try to incorporate such positivity into her own actions.

 

First things first, she had to get back to the party and save face for her absence. As she stood, she felt something beneath her foot. One of the pens that Bubblegum had knocked off the desk had rolled across the room. Marceline set into action, picking up pens and other fallen debris.

 

Near the desk, she piled the few books from the floor onto the chair. One final pen lay near the wastebasket. Leaning down, she noticed a bit of paper singed at the edges caught between the basket and desk. Tugging it out of captivity, what was left of the words caught her eye.

 

She stared at the partially burnt piece of paper, reading the words over and over. A heavy feeling came over her heart, as if something were forcefully trying to push it beneath water. She crumpled the paper into her jacket pocket, looking back at the bed where Bubblegum slept.

 

“ ‘Looking for any way to get back to the Candy Kingdom,’ was it?” she asked the empty air, her voice laced with disappointment. Turning her back on the room, she squared her shoulders as she prepared to return to what was left of the evening’s festivities.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: So I spent all day writing this, edited it, posted it, then went grocery shopping. And as I was staring at a bag of onions, I realized that what I had written was not how the stuff at the end works. So uh. I had to come change it. Sorry if you read the original and thought it was crazy. It was a little bit. Anyway, I fixed it. Sorry!

Chapter 10

 

The day following the party was, thankfully, uneventful. Fiona explained to a moaning and groaning Bubblegum that the “day after” was usually reserved for recuperating and rarely involved any major events. Bubblegum was content to hide under her pillows for most of the day, trying to sleep so that the bits of memories from the evening before would stop harassing her and instigating pangs of worry through her spine.

 

The next day, however, was fair game. Even with roughly twenty-four hours to rest, Bubblegum still wasn’t sure she felt at full strength. After a simple breakfast of buttered toast at her desk, she carefully got dressed as she thought about what she had to do.

 

There were so many things she needed to talk about with Marceline. Things regarding the Peppermint Advisory, things regarding people’s opinions of the current state of affairs and King Hunson, and… even things between the two of them. If there were “things”, that was. That part of the evening was one of the fuzziest to her memory, which only made her more nervous.

 

Once everything that she could possibly do to prolong leaving her room was finished, she forced herself out the door. The path to Marceline’s office was uneventful, although every step seemed to take a bit of her confidence with it. Facing the giant wooden entrance, she squared her shoulders and knocked. When she thought she heard something that sounded like acknowledgement, she pushed the door open and stepped in.

 

“G-Good morning,” she said, chastising herself for speaking louder than normal. Marceline was sitting behind her large mahogany desk, writing notes onto a document, and offered no response.

 

Bubblegum took a few steps closer to the desk. “How are you feeling?”

 

Marceline stopped writing long enough to glance upwards at Bubblegum before returning her eyes to the desk. “Fine. Yourself?”

 

“Much better than yesterday,” Bubblegum answered, her nerves quieting but being replaced by suspicion. “I wanted to thank you for all your help.”

 

“It was my duty, after all,” Marceline’s voice was flat.

 

Bubblegum stood silently as her wife’s pen made scratching noises across the papers. This wasn’t quite the attitude she had been expecting after their… well, whatever that conversation between them had been. If it had even happened… _Had_ it happened?

 

“I thought I should come discuss with you some of the things I learned through the evening.”

 

“Yes… your dubious attempt at playing spy,” Marceline commented. While not completely condescending, her tone was not a kind one.

 

“I wasn’t…” Bubblegum propped her hands on her hips. “I wasn’t playing at anything. I was trying to learn things for you, to help. Like we planned.”

 

“What we planned was to be able to drink the Peppermint Wine without adverse affects in hopes we could get a glimpse at why they are serving it in the first place,” Marceline finally stopped writing and looked up to meet Bubblegum’s eyes with a harsh stare. “Not to go play hero.”

 

“I got that information and more!” Bubblegum argued, her temper growing. Why was Marceline acting like this?

 

“Right, ‘more’,” Marceline echoed. “And probably made quite a few lasting impressions on the other royalty with your antics.”

 

“At least I had antics, unlike someone who went off and hid in some corner room most of the evening!” Bubblegum spat. “Did you do anything of use?”

 

“Well, I managed to get my drunken mess of a wife home without any damaging paparazzi photos surfacing afterwards. I think I’ll count that a success,” Marceline stood, her own temper flaring.

 

Bubblegum clenched her fists, wanting nothing more than to throw every potentially hurtful thought at the other woman. This wasn’t how she intended the morning to go at all. This wasn’t how anything was supposed to go… not after that conversation they’d had.

 

Bubblegum dropped her eyes to the floor and took a deep breath. “Marceline…” she said when she had her temper under control. “Why are we fighting?”

 

When she looked back up at her wife, the woman looked surprised. As if suddenly regretful, she looked away with a quietly murmured, “I don’t know.”

 

“Because you’re both idiots,” a familiar voice said drolly from behind them. Bubblegum turned to find an agitated Fiona entering the room.

 

“Excuse me?” Marceline inquired seriously. Bubblegum was afraid the woman would turn her anger onto Fiona, who was technically a soldier under Marceline’s command.

 

“I said, you’re both idiots,” Fiona repeated without hesitation. “You know I respect you milady, and I’d never question you in a fight,” the woman crossed her arms. “But you have basically uncovered what looks like a coup waiting to happen, and you’re too busy arguing about who was more useless at the party to do anything about it!”

 

“A coup?” Marceline seemed surprised.

 

Fiona turned her annoyed glare on Bubblegum. “Haven’t you told her anything?”

 

“I was trying to, but-!”

 

“That’s it,” Fiona shut the door behind her harder than necessary. “Both of you sit down. Bubblegum, start talking. Milady, listen up.”

 

“Technically, I’m a ‘lady’, too,” Bubblegum grumbled, but quickly lost her nerve when Fiona began tapping her foot impatiently.

 

Bubblegum and Marceline sat across from each other at the coffee table, each on their own comfortable sofa. Unsure where exactly to begin, and worried she’d forget things, Bubblegum just began talking. She told Marceline everything from the initial conversation that triggered Carrow’s dislike of her to sneaking back out to the powder rooms after her close encounter in the Pepp room. The only detail she left out was how involved Wyneva had been in helping her escape the maze. The look on Marceline’s face whenever Bubblegum mentioned the woman’s name made her think it might not be the best idea.

 

Otherwise, the only noticeable reaction Marceline had was to frown deeper when Bubblegum mentioned Carrow talking about arranging an accident to get rid of the Candy Princess. Everything else, from the automaton soldiers, factories, magic, and reporting to some other king, garnered no response.

 

Once Bubblegum’s story was finished, Marceline sat in thought before asking any questions. “The Pepp Advisor specifically said something about a king?”

 

Bubblegum nodded. “I think… Carrow said something about making a report to… someone… and the Pepp said you don’t refer that way to ‘our king’… or…” she rubbed her head.

 

Truthfully, that part of the evening was the most difficult to remember. She had been so nervous and scared… and once they had begun questioning the point of keeping her alive… her mind could focus on little else. It made it hard to remember any pressing details, although she seemed convinced she had forgotten something important… some key phrase or word.

 

“Could they have been talking about Hunson?” Marceline wondered aloud. “He has been granting them rights to continue their research on the automatons.”

 

Bubblegum shook her head. “No, I… for some reason, I distinctly remember thinking that it wasn’t King Hunson. But now, I don’t remember why… it’s like it’s at the edge of my brain but I just can’t reach it…”

 

Marceline looked at her thoughtfully. “Don’t force yourself to remember. You had a stressful evening. I’m surprised you remembered as much as you did.”

 

“It wasn’t just the conspirators in the room, though,” Bubblegum insisted. “Even in the main room, I heard multiple people discussing their discontent with King Hunson and the current situation. There seems to be a lot of unrest about a ‘coming war’ with the Ice Kingdom, and they think Hunson isn’t doing anything to protect the country.”

 

“I’ve heard rumors about this ‘coming war’ with the Ice Kingdom as well,” Marceline admitted. “But it was so… random and unfounded I just assumed it was typical old fear-mongering. There have been no attacks, no reports… nothing. Could the Pepps be stirring up fake rumors to try to convince father to mobilize the automaton army? But… why would they do that?”

 

“Marceline,” Bubblegum gripped her hands together on her knees. She knew that asking this question could just widen the gap between them, but she also knew that it needed to be considered. “What are the chances that… they’ve already gotten to Hunson?”

 

“No,” Marceline immediately dismissed the idea. “He doesn’t even drink wine.”

 

“That’s not to say they’re not infecting some other drink he fancies,” Bubblegum countered, trying to sound reasonable and impersonal about it. “You yourself said that he was acting strangely… I just thought…”

 

“I need to report all this to him,” Marceline interrupted.

 

“But, Marceline,” Bubblegum tried to argue. “If they do have him in their pocket… you’d just be tipping them off that we know for sure they’re up to something now. Couldn’t you at least wait until we find a way to confirm that he’s not under their influence?”

 

“I don’t mean to take sides,” Fiona interjected. “But I agree with the Lady Bubblegum. Too many coincidences and not enough evidence to be sure.”

 

Marceline’s frown deepened. “Fine,” she acquiesced. “At the very least, the natural rumors you heard from various other royalty… I need to report those to him. Leaving such things untouched for too long leads to bad situations later.”

 

“All right,” Bubblegum agreed.

 

A silence fell between them. Marceline seemed to be studying the table in deep thought, but Bubblegum worried. She had been so sure that when she came here today, had this conversation with Marceline, it would go very differently.

 

“Ahem,” Fiona coughed to gain their attention. “Actually, I did come here originally to deliver a cordial invitation to tea.”

 

“I’m busy,” Marceline waved a hand dismissively. “Ask them to reschedule.”

 

“Ah… not for you, milady,” she tugged a thick piece of paper from her jacket pocket. “It’s for the Lady Bubblegum.”

 

“From who?” Bubblegum sat up straighter to receive the message.

 

“…the Why-Wolf family,” Fiona said with much less enthusiasm.

 

“What!” Marceline sat straight in her chair. “Why is the Wolf heir inviting you to tea? I thought I told you to be careful!”

 

“I don’t know!” Bubblegum tried to defend herself, studying the very un-detailed and nondescript paper harshly. “I don’t even know who the ‘Wolf heir’ is! I was with Huge and the others most of the evening. Is it one of them?”

 

“No,” Marceline practically growled. “Although rumor would suggest you and the heir are already quite friendly. Fiona, go with her. Don’t let her out of your sight”

 

“Of course, milady,” Fiona saluted and opened the door, signaling the end of the conversation.

 

Bubblegum stood and walked toward the door, pausing before her exit. “Thank you for helping me the other night,” she said.

 

“Of course,” Marceline said half-heartedly, already digging through a pile of papers on her desk again.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Bubblegum and Fiona were on their way to the mysterious Why-Wolf family estate. She had assumed the ‘wolf’ the other two had warned her about was the man sporting the giant wolf head… but there was no conceivable reason someone like him would invite her to tea.

 

Fiona sat across from the princess in the carriage, silently staring at the window. It took Bubblegum a few moments to work up the nerve but she needed to ask someone about what was bothering her the most right now… and Fiona seemed like she might have answers.

 

“Fiona…” she started. The other woman looked at her quizzically. “Um… is there any reason… well, I mean, do you think…” Fiona raised an eyebrow, obviously growing annoyed. “Why is Marceline so mad at me?” Bubblegum finally spat out.

 

Fiona didn't answer immediately, taking her time to think about her response. "Well... you did undermine everything she thought about the situation. You revealed that the Pepps have probably been involved more deeply and longer than anyone thought. She's probably just trying to wrap her head around the situation. I wouldn't take it personally."

 

"It's not that she seems preoccupied," Bubblegum argued. "She seems angry at me in particular." 

 

"Although she wouldn't admit it, she was quite worried when we found you that night," Fiona informed her. "You probably scared her."

 

Bubblegum wanted to argue that it felt like something else. After the moment she thought they had shared, she hadn't expected it to lead to more anger and arguments. Perhaps she had just imagined it. Deciding not to press the issue, Bubblegum spent the rest of the ride in silence.  

 

The Why-Wolf estate was on the other side of the royalty compound in what appeared to be a small personal forest. The paved road turned into a gravel path through the trees, until the area suddenly opened to a meadow with a large mansion.

 

Bubblegum was impressed with the architecture. The main building was four stories high and at least triple the width of where she lived with Marceline. She wondered how old the building was.

 

Once free of the carriage, Bubblegum followed Fiona up to the front door. Acting the professional, Fiona announced the princess's arrival to the estate's footman, who lead them into a nearby sitting room. The plush furniture and decoration suggested generations of lavish taste.

 

A set of large wooden doors with exceptionally detailed imagery on the other side of the room opened. A familiar face framed by curly brunette hair and wire-rimmed glasses appeared. Wyneva, the woman who had helped Bubblegum from the Peppermint maze, smiled pleasantly.

 

"Wyneva!" Bubblegum said in surprise. "You... are you a member of the Why-Wolf family?"

 

"Of course," the woman grinned as she approached Bubblegum, offering her hand in greeting. "I thought I introduced myself."

 

"Only by your first name," Bubblegum answered, shaking the woman's hand.

 

Wyneva chuckled. "My mistake, allow me to try again?" She bowed slightly, "I am Wyneva Vaness, heiress to the Why-Wolf name and estate."

 

"Why did you ask for a meeting?" Bubblegum inquired.

 

"To see how you were faring after your evening at the party," Wyneva gestured for Bubblegum to sit on the sofa as she took a seat on a velvet red chair. "I didn't think it prudent to show up at the Vampire estate, after all."

 

"Right..." Bubblegum murmured, sitting on the sofa. She wasn't sure what Wyneva meant by that. Were there more rules about visiting another royalty's home that she didn't know about?

 

Wyneva snapped her fingers in the direction of a man standing in the corner. On her mark, he disappeared out the door only for a moment before pushing in a cart topped with a full tea set and a small cake platter.

 

"Is there some reason you have brought your armed bodyguard into my home?" Wyneva asked, eyeing Fiona. "Of course, I would allow it if you felt threatened."

 

"Oh," Bubblegum looked back at Fiona who stood near the door. Her bodyguard did not look pleased at having been pointed out. Would it be considered rude to have her stay? She really should have asked Fiona to give her a run down of estate visit etiquette on the ride over.

 

"Fiona, would you mind waiting outside?"

 

"If milady insists," Fiona practically grumbled, turning on her heel and heading out the door.

 

"So, tell me more about your work at the water plants," Wyneva smiled at Bubblegum as the male servant began to pour two cups of tea. "From what I hear, you've greatly improved the standards of filtration."

 

Bubblegum, ever ready to discuss any of her work in detail, sped into a long-winded account of what aspects of the plants she had changed and which she had only minorly altered. Whatever questions Wyneva threw at her, Bubblegum answered with ease. It was only when Bubblegum stopped to put sugar in her tea that Wyneva ventured a comment of her own.

 

"I hear the Candy Kingdom is known for its particularly high standard of living. I hope that you can bring more of that influence here to Nightos."

 

"I do have some ideas to help improve a few things," Bubblegum blew on her tea. "But you shouldn't sell Nightos short. There are plenty of things here that I think the Candy Kingdom could benefit from as well."

 

"Things like... the Peppermint Advisory?" Wyneva glanced at Bubblegum over the edge of her teacup.

 

Bubblegum pretended to take a sip of her tea, testing if it had cooled any. What was she doing, sitting here talking about water purification processes and health inspections... This was the woman that both Marceline and Fiona had warned her to be cautious around. The same woman who had had no trouble finding her way through the maze of halls in the Peppermint wine room. The woman who had, apparently, received an invitation from the Pepps to visit their private rooms in the first place.

 

"I'm afraid I don't know enough about their practices to judge that," Bubblegum finally stated.

 

Wyneva seemed only barely able to hold back a laugh. “Oh, really? Is this where you revert to your mask of ignorance?”

 

“Pardon?” Bubblegum set her tea cup on the saucer in her other hand.

 

Wyneva grinned, although she kept her eyes on her tea. “You seem more energetic than I expected of someone who partook of so much Peppermint Wine. I’m particularly interested in how you managed to avoid the effects of the persuasion magic.”

 

Bubblegum could practically hear the alarm bells going off in the back of her head. She wished she hadn’t sent Fiona from the room. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You mentioned that they’d given you a sample of their newest Lemon Wine, correct?” Wyneva swirled her tea cup softly. “The strong acidic taste of the lemon hides the magical traces better, allowing them to put more of their agent into it. The two do not, however, mix well. I was worried you might be quite sick after.”

 

Bubblegum stared at the woman in silence, unsure how to respond. While this entire conversation proved that Wyneva was aware of the reality of the situation, Bubblegum couldn’t quite convince herself to suspect the woman of treachery. Still, she owed it to Marceline to play it safe.

 

“I know you have no reason to trust me,” Wyneva offered when Bubblegum continued to sit in silence. “It is true that most of the royalty have been avoiding me and what’s left of my family since we recently returned to court. We mostly keep to ourselves.”

 

Wyneva sipped her tea, downing the last bit of liquid. “I received a private invitation from the Peppermint Advisory to visit their special rooms the morning of the party. Perhaps they thought to invite me into their little circle of treachery. While uninterested in that particular angle, I had noticed the extra ingredient in their beverage at past occasions and intended to search for answers. That is, until I ran into you, of course.”

 

“Yes, I was separated from Huge and the others and was looking for them,” Bubblegum murmured the excuse, although she doubted it held any weight with Wyneva of all people. It must have been clear as crystal that Bubblegum had been eavesdropping.

 

“Ah,” Wyneva mused, setting her empty tea cup on the table. “That lot. I’m not surprised they were boozing it up in the Peppermint room. Huge is a fine specimen as far as physical prowess goes, but I dare say none of them are strong contenders in the brains department.”

 

Bubblegum stared at her tea, thinking of the group from the other night. They were definitely not the type of crowd that she would normally contend with, but they had seen a nervous newcomer at a party surrounded by political figures and taken her under their wing. Huge in particular had had nothing but praises to speak about Wyneva. All of them were always so careful to represent their families, and the pressure those families forced upon them, to the best of their abilities.

 

“That’s not fair,” Bubblegum stated, surprised at the anger that rose in her.

 

“Excuse me?” Wyneva seemed shocked.

 

“Have you ever talked to Huge, or any of them, about anything?” Bubblegum demanded, her voice rising as it did when she felt injustice about a topic. “Have you asked for his opinion on any topics? Inquired if he also felt any suspicions about the wine? Or even thought to warn him of it?”

 

Wyneva sat in silence, her brows raised in surprise.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Bubblegum commented, setting her half-full teacup onto the table. “Then how do you have any right to judge any of them on their ‘brains department’ when you’ve never given them a chance?”

 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Wyneva grinned, folding her hands comfortably in her lap. “It is a sound argument. I’m surprised you’ve been grouped with that gaggle of fashionistas.”

 

“There are only ‘groups’ because the people in power purposefully keep every one else in the dark!” Bubblegum snapped, turning to stare at Wyneva as she spoke. “Those at the top keep the common populace in the dark by entertaining them with flamboyant royalty as a spectacle. And then they keep those ‘fashionistas’,” she threw the word Wyneva had used back at her, “in the dark by excluding them from important matters by labeling them unimportant.

 

“This country claims to have a government that supports the people by a group of representatives all working together,” Bubblegum gestured as she spoke. “But how is that possible when all the top tier does is separate them into groups and attach labels of who is worth what?”

 

Wyneva stared at Bubblegum in silence, her eyes wide in surprise. Plenty of what she had just said could be taken as treacherous or worse. Unsure what kind of hole she had just dug for herself, Bubblegum stood from the couch.

 

“Thank you for the tea,” she said, her voice back to a demur level. “I’m feeling quite tired and wish to return home.”

 

“Princess!” Wyneva beckoned, rising from her seat and chasing Bubblegum towards the door. “Please wait,” she stood next to the door where Bubblegum’s hand was poised to open it. “I truly apologize if I upset or offended you,” she said, holding a hand to her heart in apology.

 

When Bubblegum didn’t immediately reply, Wyneva continued. “I meant what I said about having much to learn from you and the Candy Kingdom. I had hoped to be friends, perhaps discuss improvements to some medical practices. I didn’t realize, well… I spoke out of turn.”

 

Bubblegum shook her head. For some reason, she really couldn’t bring herself to be suspicious of this woman. And it wasn’t Wyneva’s fault Bubblegum had a temper.

 

“It’s fine, Wyneva,” she attempted to smile back. “Truthfully, I would like another friend. But I also believe that I would very much like a nap…”

 

Wyneva nodded, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open for Bubblegum. “Of course. My apologies for calling you out when you must still be quite tired.”

 

“It’s not a problem at all,” Bubblegum stepped into the foyer. “I do quite enjoy our talks. It might be presumptuous, but I’d be quite interested in visiting one of your medical facilities in the future.” She hoped the request would mend the awkward ending to their meeting.

 

Wyneva’s face brightened considerably. “Absolutely!’ she agreed. “I would be very happy to give you a tour. Perhaps next week?”

 

“That sounds nice,” Bubblegum agreed. The two women shook hands before Wyneva escorted Bubblegum to the front door and back into Fiona’s care. Bubblegum sent one last wave back out the carriage window as they pulled away.

 

Bubblegum stared out at the passing trees, deep in thought. The first ten minutes of the trip went by in silence, before Fiona impatiently gave in. “Well?” she asked.

 

“Well what?”

 

“That wasn’t a very long visit. What happened?” her bodyguard inquired.

 

“Not much,” Bubblegum sighed.

 

“Are you alright? Did she try something?” Fiona looked at Bubblegum with worry.

 

“No, no,” Bubblegum waved her off. “I’m just… frustrated.”

 

“Frustrated? With Lady Wyneva?”

 

“No…”

 

“Lady Marceline, then?” Fiona guessed.

 

“No,” Bubblegum shook her head.

 

“With me?” Fiona gestured at herself. “Or with Nightos in general?”

 

“With myself, ok?” Bubblegum leaned her head against the cushioned seat behind her. “I’m frustrated with myself!”

 

Fiona either finally took the hint or merely didn’t know how to respond and dropped the questions. Bubblegum returned her gaze to the window.

 

Who was she to sit here and criticize Nightos and its royalty and its citizens? Not so long ago, she had been just like them. In the Candy Kingdom, she would leave people she deemed unworthy or unessential to a conversation out of it. She had always thought that was just the way things worked- someone needed to be at the head of the strings, but the individual pieces of the puppet didn’t need to know the whole picture.

 

For the first time, she thought of herself and truly wondered. If she had become queen of the Candy Kingdom, what kind of ruler would she have been? And would the person she’d recently become like the answer?

 

* * *

 

 

Marceline floated through the halls towards Hunson’s private office. She was considering the best way to go about this conversation with her adoptive father. She didn’t want to believe that he could have been taken under the influence of the Peppermint Advisory. The more she thought about Bubblegum’s suspicions, however, the more she thought about how prevalent the strange men had been in the higher ranks recently. Was there a way to find out for sure without rousing suspicion?

 

Arriving at the large doors, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before she knocked. Hunson’s answer was muffled through the wood of the door, but she allowed herself in anyway.

 

“Marceline,” Hunson looked surprised to see her. He stood near the bookshelf to the right of the fireplace, his finger poised on the spine of a book. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Making sure to close the door firmly behind her, she scanned the room looking for any evidence of the Pepps.

 

“Nothing, father,” she responded politely. “I merely wished to see how you were faring after the party the other day.”

 

“The party…” Hunson repeated. She couldn’t tell if he sounded confused or was merely being his normal hum-haw self. “I’ve survived worse.”

 

That sounded like a typical Hunson answer. Marceline’s eyes landed on the small table between two plush chairs by the fireplace. An open box of professionally wrapped cigars and a quarter empty bottle of whiskey sat open. She walked over and picked up the whiskey bottle by the neck.

 

“A gift from the Peppermint Advisory?” she asked accusingly.

 

“It’s from my home estate,” Hunson eyed her with annoyance. “You know I only partake of such things from my own lands.”

 

One of Hunson’s ideas was that if he only ever partook of things made from his home lands, it would reduce the risk of being poisoned. While it seemed like a sound idea, Marceline doubted the Peppermints would have a difficult time finding a way to infect a bottle before it reached Hunson.

 

“Father,” Marceline began, an idea coming to her. “I came to you today to report things overheard at the party. Word is that there are some members of the royalty who feel… unconvinced by your ability to continue to lead our country.”

 

When Hunson opened his mouth to make an angry comeback, she pressed forward. “Please, listen, father. Of course, I do not agree with them. I merely wanted to bring the information to you, so that you know what is happening. Other royalty, they talk and sneer when they think no one of import is listening. And… some people blame your new reliance on the Peppermint Advisory.”

 

The last part was a lie. Of course, with the Peppermint Advisory most likely fueling the angry discourse and rumors, they were never the subject of ridicule. However, if she could use the idea to lessen Hunson’s trust in them, it could work in her favor. And on the chance they already held influence over Hunson, then perhaps the idea that people were gossiping about them would set them on edge. She hoped the lie was worth the gamble.

 

“That’s absurd,” Hunson almost laughed. “Those Advisory folks are harmless. I know they’re real game- they’re just here trying to make a quick buck.”

 

“I think they’re trying to make you look bad,” Marceline countered. “The more your image suffers, the easier it is to incite a coup against you and your rule.”

 

“Marceline,” Hunson frowned at his adopted daughter. “These are treasonous accusations you force onto people who’ve done nothing but help us so far.”

 

“Don’t you think they’re helping a bit too much?” Marceline pressed on, hoping Hunson would wake up and see she was right. “Why are they so involved in the automaton soldier production? Why are we even making automaton soldiers? The idea didn’t even exist until they appeared. Why won’t they tell us how the soldiers are programmed? Why have you even allowed it to go on this long?”

 

“An automated army would reduce our fanizen casualties in future altercations,” Hunson replied simply. “I’d thought you of all people would appreciate an attempt to stop any repeat of what happened in the last war… after what happened to the Vampire-“

 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Marceline interrupted. “I’m asking, why are you letting them control the production?”

 

“They know what they’re doing. I have my scientists watching them carefully at all times. They are never unsupervised,” Hunson seemed to be growing irritated. “Why are you harping about this so? Did you actually hear these rumors yourself? From what I understand, you spent most of your evening in your tactics room as usual. Except for your short rendezvous home.”

 

Marceline froze. Of course Hunson would know about her whereabouts that evening. She also knew better than to outright lie to Hunson. It was something he did not tolerate.

 

“No,” she answered. “My servants reported over hearing small talk,” also a lie, but she didn’t want the entirety of the responsibility to fall onto the only other person she had to name. “And Princess Bubblegum visited-“

 

“Tch,” Hunson scoffed. “You bring me information provided by that Candy scum? I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s the one trying to sew dissent, and drive a wedge between you and me as well. Perhaps I should have her detained in the main castle…”

 

Marceline’s breathing sped up. Detained? That was a coded way of saying arrest her and put her in solitary confinement under the image of “protecting” her. It was an old tactic, used often by former leaders to bring unpleasant and challenging members of the royal society to heel. And if it didn’t work on them, it was common to “protect” said people’s family members.

 

“Why are you like this to her?” Marceline questioned, her worry for Bubblegum outweighing her fear of Hunson’s anger. “You always talk down to her and treat her rudely. Why do you act so anti-Candy Kingdom, when you’re the one who signed the treaty and brought her here in the first place?”

 

Hunson’s brows furrowed first in anger, then in confusion. “I didn’t bring her here!”

 

Marceline couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You sat me down right here,” she gestured wildly at the nearby chairs, “and explained to me all the reasons why a treaty with the Candy Kingdom was beneficial to Nightos. You listed off countless points of how marrying her would improve my image and make me a valid candidate for the next Inheritance Ceremony after you. I even tried to provide counterarguments, but you made it obvious that I didn’t have a choice!”

 

Hunson was silent. He looked as if he wanted to argue, but Marceline’s emotional outburst must have convinced him something wasn’t right.

 

Marceline didn’t understand. As far as she knew, the magical additive the Peppermints used didn’t alter memories. Unless… the person in question was acting out under suggestions from the Pepps in the first place. That would mean that the entire conversation, the entire marriage between herself and Bubblegum, had been part of the Advisory’s plan from the beginning.

 

She remembered what Bubblegum said she had overheard in the Pepp’s room at the party. They needed Bubblegum here for some reason. Or at least, they needed her out of the Candy Kingdom.

 

Marceline straightened, composing herself. She looked Hunson straight in the eye. “How long has the Peppermint Advisory had you under their control?”

 

“What?” Hunson’s anger began to flare again.

 

“You don’t even realize it, do you?” she asked, realizing that for the first time in a long time, she wasn’t afraid of him. “Somehow, I’m disappointed, father.”

 

Hunson froze again. Before either of them could speak, a knock echoed through the room. On Hunson’s reply, a footman stepped in the door.

 

“Your highness,” the man bowed. “An emergency summit has been called in the great hall.”

 

“By whom?” Marceline demanded.

 

“The… Wizard family, milady.”

 

Marceline bristled. Why was the Wizard family calling a summit? Well, she thought, there could only really be one reason. Bubblegum’s information was proving more correct with every passing moment. The attempts to dethrone Hunson were already happening.

 

“We will attend shortly,” Hunson dismissed the man. Once the footman was gone, he looked at Marceline. “We will continue this conversation later.”

 

“If there is a ‘later’,” Marceline replied. She offered a quick salute before exiting the room.

 

Marceline glided through the halls towards the area of the summit. She wanted to return home and talk with Bubblegum… actually talk with her, not whatever that had been this morning. She knew it was her own fault. She had been pouting like a child over that bit of letter she had found a few nights before. But the situation was bigger than her and her feelings, and she needed to acknowledge that.

 

How deep did everything go? If the Peppermint Advisory had managed to influence Hunson even before Bubblegum’s arrival… what else had they done? If Hunson was under their control… then Marshall was also definitely in danger. Could she convince him to stop drinking the wine and get him back from their influence?

 

As she entered the great hall, she looked around the room. Most of the main representatives of the royal families had already arrived, taking their seats around the circular area. Some sat alone, while others had brought various family members with them. While anyone from a royal family could attend such meetings, each family only held one vote. Her eyes stopped on the seats assigned to the Why-Wolf family. Wyneva sat alone.

 

As Hunson’s adopted children, Marceline and Marshall’s place was to the right of his throne at the head of the circle. As usual, however, Marshall was nowhere to be seen. She would have to find him later.

 

As she approached the seating area, she grimaced to find a Peppermint Advisor hovering around the King’s throne. She approached, not bothering to keep her extreme dislike of the man hidden. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Lady Marceline,” the man bowed, obviously trying to be ingratiatingly polite.

 

“You are not a member of the royal society,” Marceline informed him. “You may take your place in the observers area, along with the other non-members.” She indicated a squared off area at the back of the room where paparazzi and other fanizens were allowed to stand.

 

“As his highness’s personal advisors, we have been granted permission to attend. We are well aware of our position and inability to participate or vote in the proceedings. We merely wish to observe,” the man said coolly.

 

Before Marceline could answer, Hunson entered from the private leader’s entrance behind the throne. “Advisor,” he looked down his nose at the man. “You will stand at the door and not approach my throne unless summoned.”

 

“Yes… sire,” the man bowed, although Marceline noted a look of confusion cross his face. He did as instructed, standing far enough back against the doorway that he could not be heard.

 

Marceline regarded Hunson with a hint of surprise. He nodded to her to take her place at his right as he stepped forward.

 

“As all are present,” Hunson’s voice carried through the room, “may the party responsible for calling this summit come forward with their grievances.”

 

A short man with grey hair that had retreated halfway back his skull stood and descended the stairs to the main floor. He stared up at Hunson with a frown before speaking to the room. “I am Jenkins, of the Wizard family. We have called this summit because…” the man looked back to where other members of his family sat. An old woman nodded at him encouragingly. “Because we believe that the current King Hunson has become unfit to continue rule.”

 

Whispers, some shocked and some already in support, spread through the room. Hunson raised a hand and waited for things to quiet. “What are your reasons?” he inquired.

 

“You’ve been in rule for over forty years!” the man’s voice rose. “You’re growing too old and weak. You sit on your throne, complacent in your seat of power, and you do nothing to protect the people! Almost everyone agrees that another war is approaching with the recent activity of the Ice Kingdom, and…”

 

“Hold on,” Marceline interrupted, standing. “What approaching war do you speak of? There’s no reports or proof of anything that suggests…”

 

“I reported every raid on my northern farmlands through the entire summer,” a man from the Berry clan spoke up. “Directly to Hunson himself.”

 

“I, too, have reported suspicious activity near the border of our mining operations,” Carrow the Crow said loudly.

 

“If I may,” a very tall and muscular bald man stood. Marceline noticed Prince Hughes sitting behind him. “Under King Hunson’s orders, have we not allocated extra troops to these areas in the past year?”

 

“That’s not the concern here,” Jenkins argued. “Putting a bandage over an infected cut doesn’t heal the main problem. You still need to treat the infection.”

 

“So what you’re saying,” Wyneva’s voice was quiet but strong. “Is that you want a leader willing to go to war. Hit them before they hit us.”

 

Heated murmurs passed through hall at the suggestion. “Not go to war,” Jenkins argued again. “Prepare for it. Hunson has done nothing to fortify us against future raids or attacks or…”

 

“With all due respect, sir,” Marceline interrupted again. “I think you are forgetting that King Hunson was, in fact, the one who lead our country through the last war. If you are so convinced we are at risk again, why would you replace someone with that experience with a leader who may know nothing of war?”

 

“I’m rather surprised to hear you say that, Lady Marceline,” Jenkins said almost accusingly. “So we should allow other families, entire clans, to die off because you blindly side with your adopted father?”

 

Before Marceline’s anger could overcome her, Hunson stood. “Enough,” he ordered. “You speak out of turn.”

 

Jenkins at least had the decency to look away as if in shame from his comments. Marceline sat, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

 

“What is it that you want, specifically?” Hunson inquired. “A declaration of war against the Ice Kingdom? I refuse. I will not put this country and its people through another decade of violence and loss.”

 

“We want a new leader,” Jenkins shouted. “The people demand a new leader of action and solidarity- not flippant words and empty promises! Step down from the throne and allow a new leader to pick up your legacy, before you destroy yourself and our country along with you. I demand a vote of incompetence!”

 

Hunson squared his shoulders. “Members of the royal society, you have heard the claim. Jenkins of the Wizard clan wishes to hold a vote of incompetence regarding my ability to lead this country, despite his lack of any real evidence. He presents you with rumors and speculation. I know for a fact that all current heads of each clan remember the last war and what it cost us.

 

“If you believe I am unfit for my current position and desire new leadership, vote in the affirmative. If you disagree, vote in the negative. You may all have three minutes to deliberate. Then, we vote.”

 

As Hunson returned to his seat, hurried voices spread throughout the room. Marceline didn’t try to listen, her own thoughts keeping her mind busy. While she had little doubt that the Peppermint Advisory had somehow gotten their influence on Hunson, she couldn’t disagree with his anti-war stance. She didn’t particularly want him to be dethroned, either.

 

“Marceline,” Hunson’s voice was quiet. He didn’t look at her as he spoke. “I realize your trust in me is not… absolute. You do not have to act outside your beliefs. I will not ask it of you.”

 

Marceline knew that he was talking about what would happen after the vote. The next logical outcome from either vote was trial by combat. If Jenkins lost, he would demand it as a last resort. If Hunson lost, he would demand to preserve his honor.

 

There were so many factors to consider. What she truly wanted to was to be rid of the Peppermint Advisory once and for all. But if Nightos was plunged into some sort of crazy war because of this, the Advisory could end up being the least of their worries. There were also these reports of raids and other attacks. How had she heard nothing of them?

 

She gazed out over the room. In the end, she knew what she needed to do. “I know my responsibility, father,” she said. “And I will not allow Nightos to fall into a senseless fear-driven war. Not again.”

 

The footman in charge of keeping the time announced the three minute mark was up. Hunson stood again. “Now, we vote. All those in favor of the proposition?”

 

Hands went up around the room. The footmen responsible for noting votes scratched their notepads quickly. “And those against?”

 

Marceline raised her hand, watching as others did as well. She was surprised to see Wyneva of all people also voting against the dethronement.

 

Once the footmen collected the final numbers, they handed a piece of paper to Hunson. He looked at the results before crumpling the paper. “Let it be known that the vote is in at sixteen to fourteen, against the proposition.”

 

“By the skin of your teeth! You have too many of us living in fear of your backlash!” Jenkins yelled, anger getting the better of him.

 

Hunson stared down his nose at the man, obviously thinking before giving his reply. “If you wish to pursue this past the representatives of the royal society, you may call for a census vote of the population. If the people’s desire is for my resignation, then I will respectfully step down.”

 

“That would take months!” Jenkins cried. “Perhaps years! While you stall to keep yourself on that throne, our entire country could be in peril!” The old man pointed up at Hunson accusingly. “You leave us no choice. We demand a trial by combat!”

 

Marceline’s shoulders stiffened.

 

Hunson looked around the room in resignation. “Your terms?”

 

“If we prevail, you step down and allow the next Inheritance Ceremony to take place. If you prevail, you keep your throne. For now.”

 

Hunson squared his shoulders. “These are the terms. Does anyone wish to stand against this proposition?”

 

As Hunson paused, only a few clan leaders stood to his defense. Most of them were soldiers who were old enough to remember fighting in the past war. Despite the fact that Hunson had won the original vote by a slim margin, it seemed not many people had enough faith in him to stand against a combat declaration.

 

“Those who desire the trial take place?”

 

To Marceline’s dismay, more people stood. She knew what was coming next.

 

Hunson turned and looked at Marceline, as if waiting for an answer. She nodded her agreement.

 

“The trial by combat is accepted by the majority. As custom dictates, I nominate my daughter, Marceline of the Vampire clan as my representative. The Wizard family has until dawn to nominate their own personal champion. The battle will proceed at noon tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank everyone who has been kind enough to comment so far. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you think! I want to improve my writing and the story, so if there's something confusing or that doesn't make sense, please let me know. 
> 
> Finally, I'm about to be really really busy for the next two months. I'm going to try to keep writing, but I might be delayed on the next chapter. I promise not to give up. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. It's so difficult for me to get things the way I want them...   
> The only warning this chapter comes with is... the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger. (I'm so sorry.) (I didn't want to go over 20 pages...)  
> I'll try to get the next one out before too long, but I can't make a promise on when exactly. (Sorry...)  
> But I truly appreciate all your patience and support! If you wouldn't mind letting me know what you think, I'd love to read your comments too. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy.

** Chapter 11 **

Bubblegum opened the door of the carriage before it came to a full stop, hopping out toward the entrance of the main castle. Fiona trailed after her, vainly begging the Candy Princess to stop for just two seconds.

The only time Bubblegum took to pause was when she reached a fork in the hallway. What was wrong with this country and its architecture's obsession with nonlinear pathways?

"Princess!" Fiona gasped, finally catching up. She cautiously grasped one of Bubblegum's shoulders to keep her from running off again. "If you would wait for a just a moment-"

"How am I supposed to be calm?" Bubblegum demanded. "Marceline's been sentenced to a fight to the death and you expect me to calm down?!"

"It's not really 'to the death'," Fiona grumbled, obviously growing tired of Bubblegum's overreaction. "If you would just wait a minute, I can help you find her. She could be anywhere! You'll get yourself lost... again."

Bubblegum crossed her arms in defiance, standing still for the first time in an hour. Taking that as a good sign, Fiona went to make inquiries of the nearest guardsman.

Bubblegum began to tap her foot impatiently. She had been taking a nap when that stupid holosphere in her room had set off an alarm, a sign that something serious was being reported on the news. To her horror, the story had been about a coup attempted against Hunson- a coup that lead to Marceline fighting in some crazy battle to the death over honor or other such nonsense. She hadn't properly grasped all the details, but Bubblegum was not about to sit back and watch her wife die over some man's bruised ego!

Deciding that Fiona had had enough time to get information, Bubblegum began to walk towards the next turn in the hallway. Ignoring Fiona's protests behind her, she turned... only to walk straight into a wall.

Backing up, she realized it wasn't a wall, but rather a very tall and very muscled man. His hair was slicked back perfectly, not a strand out of place, and matched the perfection of his military uniform.

"Pardon me..." she murmured, gazing at him curiously.

The man grinned mischievously. "Well if it isn't lil' miss Bu-bbles! So, you _are_ alive."

Bubblegum blinked in rapid succession as her mind realized who she was looking at. "Huge?"

"The one and only," he saluted with a grin.

"What are you doing here? And in a uniform?" Bubblegum wondered aloud. It was such a drastic change from his outfit and demeanor at the party.

"I work here, darlin'," he sighed. "Didn't ya know? I'm the royal training master."

"The what?" Bubblegum wasn't familiar with the title.

"Prince Hughes is in charge of military training: schedules, diet, drills, etc.," Fiona appeared, having caught up to them. "He also serves as a type of personal trainer and lifestyle advisor to the ruler. In this case, Hunson. Sir," she added a salute to the man.

"I had no idea," Bubblegum was impressed. "So, you're actually political?"

Huge snorted. "Oh, no way," he waved a hand. "I'm only invited whenever the military and their status is involved. I don't touch actual politics."

"I'm not sure those two should be exclusive," Bubblegum frowned.

"You're probably right," he shrugged. "But the high-ups don't like us mere soldiers knowin' too much. Makes us difficult to control 'n all."

Bubblegum hummed in thought. Wyneva was definitely wrong about him and his 'brains department'.

"What brings you to headquarters?" he asked.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum gasped, remembering her initial purpose in storming into this place. "Do you know where she is right now?"

"Hmm," Huge tapped his chin in thought. "Yeah, I could probably help you find her. Unless you're plannin' to just disappear again," he looked at her accusingly.

Bubblegum frowned before memory hit her. She had suddenly disappeared on the others without any explanation two nights before. They had gone out of their way to take her under their wing, and she had slighted them.

"Huge... I'm so sorry about that."

"Look, Bubbles," Huge sighed, as if teaching a hard life lesson to a child. "If you didn't want to hang out with us you could have just said so."

"No, I..." Bubblegum fumbled for words. Was there any way to remedy the situation?

"The Party God's room was too much for me," she admitted. It wasn't a lie, at least. "I thought I'd wait for you somewhere else, but... things happened and I never... Well, I'm very sorry."

Huge didn't say anything, just continued to look at her quietly.

"You and the others really helped me," Bubblegum finally said. "I didn't mean to snub you. Please forgive me."

Huge pursed his lips before sighing in defeat. "Well, that's fair," he grinned again. "Party God's Room isn't for everyone. We should have checked if you were ok- I was just really excited and got ahead of myself. You're lucky I just can't stay mad at adorable things!" He shoved her shoulder playfully.

Bubblegum grinned back in relief. The last thing she wanted was to make more enemies. And to be honest, she quite enjoyed Huge's company.

"But, girl," Huge skipped over and hooked his arm through Bubblegum's, dragging her down the hall. "What is this crazy rumor I heard about you visiting the Why-Wolf manor this morning?!"

"Ah, yes, Lady Wyneva invited me over for tea," she admitted.

"And you actually went?" Huge seemed surprised.

"Well, after certain accusations at the party the other night, I thought I should respond to more invites. I'm sorry, I should have reached out to you and the others' as well, but... I went back to sleep," Bubblegum murmured embarrassed.

Huge laughed. "I totally get ya on that! So," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "What did she want?"

Bubblegum could tell he was trying to pry and doing a miserable job at hiding it. "Just checking on me after the party," she said noncommittally, hoping they were on their way to Marceline.

"Because?" he prodded.

Bubblegum sighed. It was embarrassing to admit, but she didn't want to give Huge any more reason to doubt or suspect her. "I… got really sick the other night. Wyneva found me and helped me back to Fi… my handmaiden, so I could get home," she admitted quietly.

"Oh you poor thing," Huge pouted at her as they rounded a corner. "You really went overboard after being stuck in that house for so long. That does sound like Wyneva though. She's a doctor, you know. She cares about people."

Bubblegum didn't comment on the excessive praise, but decided to change the topic. "Well, she did ask about you and the others."

"Really?" Huge's face lit up. Bubblegum felt a bit guilty hiding the true nature of Wyneva's comments, but she quickly forgot all about it as they rounded the corner and Marceline came into view.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum let go of Huge and ran forward.

"Bonnibel," she looked surprised. "I was just about to send you a message…"

"Marceline, what is going on?" Bubblegum demanded. "Why are you suddenly going into a fight to the death? I won't allow it!"

Marceline grinned in amusement. "People hardly die in these things these days… but I appreciate your concern."

"Well the news said-"

Marceline sighed. "Of course they did. Fiona, why are you letting her watch that stuff?"

"I'm a bodyguard, not a babysitter," Fiona grumbled. "Milady," she quickly added when Huge raised an eyebrow at her informality.

"Well, I'm glad that you came to see me," Marceline tried to placate Bubblegum's worries. "I probably won't be home tonight-"

"What? Why?" Bubblegum interrupted. She thought about the conversation, or would argument be a better word?, that they had had that morning. She didn't want that to be the last chance they had to talk. "Marceline, I don't… I mean, I want to help. Please."

Marceline stared at Bubblegum quietly for few moments before reaching forward and taking one of her hands gently. "I do trust you, Bonnibel. I trust you to help me if I really need it. But at the moment, there's not much you can do. I have… certain preparations to make. I most likely won't make it home before the duel." She met Bubblegum's eyes. "It'd mean a lot to me if you came tomorrow, though."

"Of course I'm going to be there!" Bubblegum practically yelled.

"Thank you," Marceline smiled again. "Although… I need to ask a pretty big favor. I need to borrow Fiona."

Bubblegum wasn't sure how sending her handmaiden/bodyguard with Marceline was going to help anything, but she assented quickly enough. Before she had time to consider how she would find her way home, Huge stepped forward.

"I'll make sure lil' Miss Bubbles gets home in one piece," he nodded to Marceline. "And that she gets to the arena tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir Hughes," Marceline said gratefully despite the note of surprise. She smiled at Bubblegum again. "Try not to worry so much," she squeezed Bubblegum's hand for a breath, then let go and disappeared down the hall with Fiona behind her.

At some point during their return home, Huge decided that the last thing Bubblegum needed that evening was to be alone. With strict orders not to disappear, he left her at Marceline's manor home for barely an hour before returning with the same three royals from the party. Gene, Prism, and Matilda seemed to hold back their curiosity for all of ten minutes before helping themselves through the manor.

"Do you know how rare it is to be invited into one of the Vampire family manors?" Matilda jumped about excitedly in the first floor sitting room.

"Really?" Bubblegum responded. While it was true no one had been around to visit in her time living there, she hadn't thought it to be so interesting a detail.

"Yeah! The Vamps have always been kinda secluded, I guess, so like… to get inside you had to be a close family friend. And then well…" Matilda stroked her braided hair nervously. "Well, after what happened. Y'know."

Bubblegum did not, in fact, know what they were talking about, but it wasn't the first time someone had mentioned "something" concerning the Vampire family before going quiet. Before Bubblegum could inquire further, Huge's loud voice came bellowing down the stairs. "Girl! Where is your room!? I want to see your Candy dresses!"

The evening quickly descended into a mix of the visitors digging through Bubblegum's wardrobe (which Huge announced needed some serious help), devouring various snacks scavenged from the kitchens, and exchanging games from their respective countries. Although Bubblegum was reluctant to partake in the game involving a cup and dice, it turned out to be quite entertaining. She explained to the others that gambling, and therefore any games that resembled gambling techniques such as dice, were illegal in the Candy Kingdom.

"Matches the uptight image," Gene murmured before Prism smacked her arm. "Ow! What? It's not like it's not true."

"I guess all the rules and things can seem uptight to people who don't live there," Bubblegum acquiesced. "But to me, it keeps the order. We don't have things like death matches that get challenged out of nowhere, for example."

"Point taken," Gene nodded.

"It's not that serious," Huge announced from inside Bubblegum's closet. "If the challenger wins, it just means that the court has to hold a high summit to judge Hunson's ability as ruler which would more than likely lead to a new Inheritance Ceremony. Well, and Marceline might have to leave the capitol, I suppose. But let's be real, that won't happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Bubblegum inquired, worry eating at her again. "You all act like its already a done deal."

"Honey, how can you know so little?" Huge tut-tutted her from the doorway. "Marceline's been Hunson's champion for years. And she _always_ wins."

"Marceline's pretty strong," Gene agreed, digging through the pretzel bowl. "It's always a sight to see her fight."

"I'd say it's a bad sign that the council even allowed this challenge to go through," Prism announced. "But I'm not fully convinced it's because enough people want to see him dethroned… so much as people just wanting to watch Marceline fight. It's been a while since the last time."

"I just don't understand… why even allow it?" Bubblegum said. "It seems like if he's lost the confidence of the council, that should be it."

"Is it that easy in the Candy Kingdom?" Matilda asked.

"Er… no," Bubblegum admitted, realizing how silly she sounded.

"It's more just a tradition left over from the days when the populace still believed in the greater gods," Prism spoke as if lecturing a class. "It was believed that winning meant you had the gods' favor, and were therefore right. In those days, the fights were to the death because if you dared to invoke the gods' favor, and then failed, you forfeit your right to exist on their earth."

"That's… grim," Bubblegum grimaced.

"Luckily, no one really prescribes to that system anymore," he continued. "But the tradition itself is still honored so that everyone has a 'chance' to be heard. You have the challenger and the defender; each one is allowed a weapon and an item of their choice. These days it's not usually to the death- just until someone gives up or is knocked out. But the after effects are usually embarrassing enough to send people into hiding."

"And the loser has to leave the capitol for, like, ten years or something," Gene interrupted.

"Yes," Prism glared at her. "The last three, all defeated by Lady Marceline I might add, have since left the capitol. It's more of a social death than a real death. Well, except the challenger three times back. That one did die."

"Well, your history lesson is boring me to death," Huge whined across the room.

Bubblegum laughed along with the group as the two friends pretended to argue about whether history lessons or talking about clothes were more boring, but she couldn't shake her worries. Everyone was talking as if Marceline had already won the match, but Bubblegum could only see the various risks involved. She wished she could see Marceline, talk with her… _really_ talk with her before the challenge the next day.

After hours of entertainment, exhaustion finally won out over Bubblegum's nerves, making her the first one to pass out that evening.

Marceline ran her pen over the final line of the paper, making everything official and complete. She stretched her arms over her head as the first rays of the morning sun began to slip through the cracks in the curtain. It would be a rare sunny day in Nightos. Fiona and Kovmir entered her office, the official one in the main palace, with lazy salutes.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You do have some poor soul to beat up in a few hours," Fiona pointed out.

"I slept as much as I could. I just finished the last of the paperwork. Turn this in to the family register as soon as it opens, please," she gestured at the paperwork on her desk.

"I still think you're being over-cautious," Fiona complained, although she did retrieve the papers as asked.

"Better to be over-cautious than lazy," Kovmir nodded. "But perhaps you could use a few more hours of rest."

"Right, I will get on that," Marceline grumbled, floating over to the decorative sofa and flopping onto it.

Luckily the two took that as their cue to leave the room. Lying in silence, Marceline's mind began to wander. Revelations from the past few days had severely undermined her confidence in her understanding of the situation in Nightos, as well as who she could fully trust. She realized that the only person she trusted completely at the moment was, in fact, Bubblegum.

While she had never foreseen herself married to a Candy person, let alone befriending and trusting one, she still had to admit her fondness for Bonnibel. The woman was incredibly smart with a fiery personality on one side, but also cared deeply about her duty to people on the other.

Marceline had been surprised the day before when Bubblegum had suddenly appeared in the main castle, declaring that she wouldn't allow the challenge to continue. While most people around were treating the challenge as a casual detail, Bubblegum seemed to be the only one upset about it. Perhaps she should be put-off at her wife's worry as a sign of a lack of belief in Marceline's ability to win the fight… but in truth, she was more grateful for it than anything. Having someone worry for her wellbeing reminded her of the severity of the situation, as well as increased her determination to return home in one piece.

Marceline's mind dozed through the morning hours, resting what little she could. A few hours before noon, she rose and retrieved a small snack for breakfast. Fighting on a completely empty stomach was never a good idea. Fixing her uniform into place, she exited her office and made her way to the arena.

Taking her place at the foot of the royal dais, Marceline surveyed the area. A large dome covered the giant area that was usually used for training. The King's dais sat at the head of the room, opposite the public entrance, and was a good five feet higher than any of the other seats. Special areas for the royal families were prepared on either side of the dais, stretching halfway around the room. The final half belonged to the general public, and was often standing room only due to limited space. Each news company was allowed one representative in the press box beneath the royal dais, and a few persistent reporters were already there, hoping to get an early scoop.

As time passed, more and more people of all stations arrived. Marceline withdrew into herself as she usually did before a match, only answering greetings and other calls to her with the barest nod of her head. With still half an hour before noon, a commotion nearby drew her attention.

"You can't enter this area, mam," one of the guards was insisting. "This is for the King and challengers only."

"That is my wife and you will let me through!" Bubblegum's angry voice announced as she shoved her way past the man. He turned to grab her, but froze at the unamused stare Marceline sent his way.

Marceline watched as Hughes, dressed in his formal military uniform, talked with the men to allow Bubblegum to run past them freely.

"Bonnibel," Marceline couldn't help but smile as the other woman approached. "You're here early." She looked down at Bubblegum's surprisingly nice dress, a deeper red than she usually wore with black printed roses on one side. "And dressed differently than usual."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "Huge wouldn't let me out of the house in 'just any old clothes'," she shook her head as she imitated the man's words.

"Huge?"

"Oh, Huge and the others… they stayed with me in the manor last night. I'm sorry… was that… wrong?" Bubblegum suddenly sounded unsure of herself.

"Of course not," Marceline smiled, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind Bubblegum's ear. "I'm glad you're making friends. Even if they dress you up against your will."

"Marceline…" Bubblegum started, then stopped. "Are you… I mean," she looked down, rubbing her hands nervously. Marceline was a bit surprised at Bubblegum's lack of words, as the woman usually had plenty to say. She also found it quite endearing.

"What's wrong?" she teased her wife. "Are you that worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried!" Bubblegum shot back without missing a beat. "What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?"

Marceline thought for a moment. It made sense that Bubblegum would be worried about what might happen to her if Marceline were to disappear. She was one of the only reasons the Candy Princess was in this country in the first place. It must seem like quite the threat to her safety if she were to lose Marceline.

"Don't worry," Marceline tried to sound reassuring. "You've made some friends, right? And I've already left specific instructions with Fiona to take care of you. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"What-?" Bubblegum's brow furrowed like it so often did when she was speed-thinking through a problem. "That- How could- That isn't what I meant!" She smacked Marceline's shoulder suddenly, making the vampire flinch in surprise. "I meant _you_! I don't want anything to happen _you_ , glob damn it!" she smacked Marceline's shoulder again.

"R-Right," Marceline replied sheepishly, rubbing her arm. She wasn't sure why having Bubblegum so avidly worried for her made her strangely happy. "Thank you, Bonnibel."

Bubblegum looked confused and embarrassed at the same time, making Marceline want to tease her again. Just as the awkward silence was beginning to stretch too far, the royal fanfare announcing the arrival of King Hunson sounded through the room. Everyone fell into silence, turning their attention toward the king's seat above their heads.

Hunson entered from behind the dais, his skin looking greyer than usual. Marceline steeled her expression, knowing that paparazzi could be taking pictures at any moment. Even one second of worry or doubt could betray her in photos.

"The King's champion- come forward," announced the standard bearer next to Hunson's throne.

Marceline glanced at Bubblegum, who was chewing on her lower lip. The fighters were allowed to bring family with them before the king, but Marceline never had. Granted, she'd never really had anyone to bring with her. It would be unprecedented, but… for the first time she didn't want to stand before a challenge alone.

"Come with me?" she asked quietly.

Bubblegum looked shocked for barely a second before putting on her serious face. Marceline was surprised when the other woman grabbed onto her hand tightly, but found the feeling reassuring as they ascended the stairs to the top platform together. Murmurs and the shutters of cameras followed them, and an unenthused frown on Hunson's face greeted them.

"The challenger- step forward," the bearer summoned. The old man who led the Wizard family followed the stairs up the other side of the dais, standing opposite Marceline.

"Have you designated your champion?" Hunson inquired.

"We have," the Wizard man assented, gesturing towards someone who now rose the steps toward them.

Marceline ignored the approach, keeping her attention on the King before her, as was tradition. It didn't really matter who her opponent was, after all. They would be facing each other soon enough.

"Your majesty," a strikingly familiar voice said nearby, tinged in sarcasm.

Marceline froze. It couldn't be. Surely the wizard family wouldn't risk their entire reputation on him. Still she kept her attention at the foot of her adopted father's throne.

The standard bearer stepped forward to address the old Wizard. "As challenger, you must declare your weapons and/or items first."

"Our champion will be using a belt knife and his own cherry blossom wand," the old man announced with conviction.

That more or less confirmed Marceline's suspicions of who she would be fighting.

"A wand?" Hunson's voice sounded droll. "You're staking your entire reputation on that kind of thing?"

"I doubt our champion will need little else," the Wizard stated boldly. "Frankly, the knife is but for show."

The standard bearer turned towards Hunson. "Sire, if you would be so kind as to declare your champion's weapons and/or items."

As Marceline had already informed her adopted father of her preferred axe and sword, she wasn't worried until his gaze shifted derisively towards the Wizard folk. A look of something dark and begrudging crossed his face.

"My champion will use her personal axe... and wear the Ruler's Chaos Crystal."

A cold sweat broke out between Marceline's shoulder blades as exclamations of shock ran through the great hall. She gripped Bonnibel's hand a bit tighter.

"You can't use that!" the Wizard shouted accusingly.

"Why not?" Hunson smiled politely, although it didn't reach his eyes. "You're the one who introduced the idea of ridiculous magical artifacts with your silly wand. I hardly doubt she'll even need it. It's… just for a good show." Hunson spread his hands innocently, although his pointed stare suggested other intentions.

The old Wizard man huffed in anger before stomping back down the stairs to his family's waiting area. The standard bearer was announcing for final preparations to begin before someone pushed him, forcing their way in front of Marceline. She stared at the one face she really did not want to see right now, not allowing any emotion to cross her features.

"Hey there, Mar-Mar," Ash taunted, propping a bony hand on his hip. "It's been a while."

Completely ignoring him, Marceline turned to address Bonnibel. "I'll be right back." Stepping around the offensive presence of Ash, Marceline approached her father's throne. "Father. A word?"

Hunson sighed with annoyance. "Yes, Marceline? You're not trying to back out of the fight because of your opponent, are you?"

"No," Marceline said flatly. "Why did you assign me the Chaos Crystal? You promised me I would never have to use it as your champion. You know we don't really understand it or how to control it!"

"You don't have to use it, you just have to wear it," Hunson glared at her as if she were a spoiled child. "It's just for appearances. Your opponent has all of a knife on him- I hardly doubt you need worry."

"And another magical item that we know nothing about," Marceline countered. "Father, you're the one who-"

"Enough," Hunson's word held no doubt he would be obeyed. "I have faith in you. Now go prepare for your battle."

Marceline bowed as best she could before turning and descending the steps. Luckily, Ash had already disappeared from the lower dais, and Bonnibel quickly joined Marceline's side as they returned to the lowest area.

Marceline's mind felt like it was running a mile a minute. She really did not want to wear that thing… she'd seen it a few times, on display in the official hall, and it had always given her a bad feeling. But she couldn't risk not wearing the stupid crystal with so many people in attendance. Almost all the royalty and at least half the capitol were here, not to mention their cameras. The wrong person with the wrong picture could easily make it look like she was trying to sew her own kind of dissent by not following Hunson's decree.

A soft touch to her hand made her jump- pulling her out of her thoughts. Bonnibel stared up at her with worry. "Marceline… Are you… Can I do anything?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry," Marceline took a breath to calm down. "Thank you."

"Who was that guy- the Wizard Champion?" Bonnibel asked. "It seemed like he knew you."

Marceline grimaced slightly. She didn't particularly want Bonnibel to know, but she didn't want to lie to the woman either. "…an ex," she answered dully.

"An ex what? Ex-soldier?" Bonnibel responded before understanding dawned on her face. "Oh. An _ex_ …"

"Bonnibel," Marceline cupped a hand softly against her wife's cheek when Bonnibel glanced away. "Listen… I need you to know that I trust you. And if anything happens to me, I trust your judgement."

Bonnibel's face held a worried frown. "Marce-"

"Bubbleline!" a voice nearby yelled to interrupt them. "Bubbleline! Over here!"

Marceline could see the exact instant where Bonnibel's mood went from worried to irate, but managed to keep her amusement limited to a grin. She'd forgotten that the press area was right beneath the royal dais, leaving them open targets when they'd come down the stairs.

"Lady Marceline, are you ready for the coming battle?" a tall man yelled over the others' heads.

Marceline dropped her hand from Bubblegum's face and turned to face the paparazzi with as much grace as she could muster. "Can anyone ever really say they are ready for such a thing?"

"Does the presence of magical artifacts hold any significance to the rumors of the Ice Kingdom planning to attack soon?"

"Have you already decided on a tactic to use against your opponent?"

"Care to share a comment about the rumors of your past with the Wizard Champion- Sir Ash?"

Marceline glanced to her side as Bubblegum made a huffing noise. "How can they make light of this?" she demanded, keeping her voice low so the recorders couldn't pick up her comment.

"It's their job," Marceline shrugged. "You can go back up to your seat if you're uncomfortable. Don't worry about me."

"Bubblegum!" an excited voice drowned out the others in a hurry, the newsperson stretching their body as far as possible over the boundaries. "How about a good luck kiss for Marceline before the big fight?"

Marceline almost sighed before she caught herself. This was an awkward moment to be caught in. She would have liked to just have a quiet moment together with Bonnibel before the fight. If they refused, the public would have a field day with the potential rumors. If they gave in, it would most likely cause another strange atmosphere between them. Marceline didn't want that before going into a fight.

"I refuse!" Bubblegum suddenly announced loudly next to her. Marceline looked at her in surprise. In the stunned silence of the reporters that followed, Bubblegum squared her shoulders and spoke directly at them.

"Marceline doesn't need luck! I already believe she's going to win. So… So, she can have one after she wins instead!"

Unable to hold back this time, Marceline leaned forward in laughter. She straightened after a few seconds, turning to Bonnibel despite the 'ooh's and 'aah's from the crowd. "You know, I might actually hold you to that," she couldn't help but tease, bopping Bonnibel's nose softly.

"F-Fine!" Bonnibel's voice announced more loudly than necessary.

Before anyone could say anything else, the standard bearer approached to summon the champions onto the field. Bonnibel grabbed Marceline's hand one last time, looking at her seriously. "You've got this."

"Yeah," Marceline nodded in agreement. She watched Bonnibel strut her way back past the guards who had tried to stop her earlier before approaching the entrance to the field. A foot soldier waited at the gate, holding her axe in one hand and a pillow sporting the Chaos Crystal in the other.

Marceline grimaced as her fingers touched the cold metal around the crystal. A feeling of discontent settled in her stomach as she draped the chain around her neck. She thought of Bonnibel's comment to the paparazzi as she took her axe and opened the gate to the field. At least she had better things to occupy her mind than worrying about this thing.

Marceline walked at a normal pace to the center of the arena, ignoring Ash's over-dramatic entrance of flying in circles over the audience. When he finally landed across from her in the middle of the battle area, she regarded him calmly.

"Hey Mar-Mar," Ash cocked a hand on his hip, twirling his magic wand in his hand. "That was pretty freakin' rude of you to ignore me like that back there. After everything we've been through?"

Marceline stayed silent as the standard bearer announced the stakes of the battle to the audience.

Ash frowned, obviously not a fan of being ignored. "Glob, that ridiculous military get-up does _not_ suit you. And that fake face you keep putting on with your 'wife'?" he rolled his eyes. "I remember what you look like when you're _really_ enjoying yourself," he sneered, twirling the magic wand in his fingertips.

Marceline kept her face blank, not giving into his attempts at riling her. She wasn't completely sure she wasn't tempted to kill him just a little bit. Finally, the standard bearer raised the flag, checked both contenders one last time, and announced the start of the battle.

As Marceline took her first step forward, Ash seemed to disappear into thin air before her eyes. She waited, ignoring the shocked murmurs of the crowd.

A sudden breeze in the otherwise still air allowed her to step out of the way as something sizzling with electricity flew in front of her. Ash appeared behind her, his cherry blossom wand pointed out like a knife.

Thoroughly unimpressed, Marceline began her slow march towards him. She hated beating up weaklings.

"Did you like that?" Ash was busy saying, waving his wand between his hands. "Impressive, isn't it? That's what you get when you trade a witch something with heavy emotional attachment." He began to walk backwards as Marceline got closer. "Didn't you ever wonder what happened to old Hambo?" he taunted.

Marceline frowned. Hambo was her old stuffed animal that she'd had since her childhood. It was one of the last things she'd had from her family. Unable to find it after her time in the military academy, she'd assumed he'd been lost.

Lost in thought and growing anger, she almost didn't catch the sudden brush of wind from her right. Stepping aside, a second Ash fell past her as it tripped over her foot.

"How do you like my clones?" the first Ash called from the safety of the other side of the field. "They're quite fast and extremely capable!"

A third one appeared behind her. Ignoring what she assumed to be the original Ash's ongoing self-praises, she planted her feet and waited for the coming charge. Rather than run, she side stepped as the clone approached, lifting her angled axe to catch the clone clean through the middle.

The original Ash finally stopped gloating as his clone fell to the ground and began to disintegrate. "What the- How can you just chop it in half like that!?" he screeched.

Gripping the handle of her axe tightly, Marceline hopped into the air and began to approach the real Ash. He was easy enough to keep track of, since he loved the sound of his own voice so much. She almost felt guilty when he began to fall back, desperately shooting bolts of electricity from his cherry blossom wand.

Before she reached him, Ash yelled the spell for flight and shot into the air above. Marceline sighed. The last thing she wanted was to play an aerial game of cat and mouse. Hoping to end this ridiculous battle sooner rather than later, Marceline landed briefly to catapult herself towards the fleeing man.

Panic crossed Ash's face as he pointed the wand toward Marceline and screamed something incoherent. Thinking it to be another electric bolt, Marceline simply moved to the side; but nothing shot at her. Her momentum was suddenly cut short as something attached onto her right foot, dragging her down.

An Ash-clone clutched to her leg, using its weight to bring her back to the earth. Just as she managed to peel it off with the butt of her axe, another one grabbed her other leg. The real Ash's panicked spells produced clone after clone, each one weighing Marceline down until she was almost immobile under a pile of fake Ashes. They kept her arms pinned to her sides, but moved so that the real Ash could approach, although still at a safe distance.

"Ha!" he screamed triumphantly, pointing his wand at her face. "I got you! The great and fearsome Marceline, bowed before me!" He turned to wave at the crowds as if he'd already won. "Guess you're not so special when you're on your knees, are you?"

It took all of Marceline's self-control to not roll her eyes. She simply stared at Ash when he pointed his wand to her face again.

"And now- the finale!" he announced. When he began the words that triggered the electric spell, Marceline flinched and looked away… but nothing happened. Rather than take the direct shot, Ash pointed his wand towards the ceiling at the last minute. Thinking he'd lost his mind, Marceline began to try to wiggle her way out of the pile of clones.

"Ah, I missed!" Ash said through laughter. "Come, Mar-Mar, a little bit closer!"

The clones began to shuffle forward, dragging Marceline with them. She looked up to see a beam of clear sunlight filtering through the hole in the top of the dome Ash's electric shot had created. It seemed his intent was to fry her alive in front of the kingdom.

Her left arm was the first to reach the sunlight, her skin immediately beginning to burn and smoke in the heat. Marceline grit her teeth as she wrestled backwards, determined to not make any sound. Ash, on the other hand, continued his sing-song declarations of victory as he shot more electric bolts to make the hole in the ceiling bigger. Once most of her body had been dragged into the circle of light, the clones began to dissipate. As each one disappeared, more of her body became exposed to the light, increasing the painful reactions she felt.

Finally assured of his victory, Ash came just within the edge of the sunlight, commenting on how all Marceline had to do to make the pain stop was say two simple words. She could barely hear him for the pain coursing through her head, but she had no intention of giving up that easily.

Bracing her legs beneath her, Marceline waited until the clone on her right moved to stand. Just as it leaned forward on the balls of its feet, she forced her bodyweight up and under the clone. It fell forward, covering her head and arms from most of the painful light, allowing her to use it as a makeshift cover as she dashed forward.

Ash had come close enough that Marceline closed the short distance quickly, knocking into him and grabbing hold of the cherry blossom wand. Ash screamed as Marceline stood over him, her axe pointed at his face and his wand held captive in her other hand. Her eyes didn't leave his as she crushed the wand, snapping it in two.

"Yield," she ordered, glaring down at him.

"Please," Ash whimpered, hands shaking in front of his face. "I- I don't want to die… I don't!"

Marceline frowned as she lowered her weapon. Battle was one thing, but having people shaking in terror on the floor beneath her while begging for their life was not her idea of a solid victory. She looked up, realizing Hunson and the standard bearer were seated behind her.

She turned, tossing the broken pieces of the wand into the dust. "The opponent is disarmed," she announced. "I claim-"

A sound behind her registered in her mind, but not quickly enough for her to move. A sharp pain sprouted in her side, making her gasp and stagger forward. She swung her axe behind her, barely missing Ash as he jumped backwards. He faced her, the knife in his hand covered in blood.

Marceline pressed a hand to the pain in her side and grimaced as it pulled away covered in her own blood. He'd taken advantage of her mercy to attempt a blow from behind.

"I disarmed you and accepted your yield!" she yelled. She hadn't thought this battle would actually go until death, but if he was going to fight dirty…

"I never said I surrender!" Ash spoke raggedly, his breath coming in short bursts. "I won't lose! I won't lose to you! I can't!"

Ash charged forward, but without the support from his magical items he was slow and weak. Even injured as she was, Marceline could easily avoid his thrust. She tripped him and kicked the knife away when he dropped it. Ash scrambled in the dirt, trying to crawl away. Marceline stomped over, kicking him in the side to slow him down before flipping him onto his back. She stepped on his shoulder, pinning him to the ground and pressed the edge of her axe against his throat.

"I _said_ , yield for the crown's mercy!" she ordered again.

Tears ran through the dirt on Ash's face. "I can't," he whispered. "They… They won't let me."

Marceline's frown deepened. She had a good suspicion of exactly what 'they' he was referring to. "Who?" she demanded.

Ash closed his eyes as more tears fell, his head falling into the dirt in defeat.

Marceline turned her head up to Hunson, keeping Ash pinned to the ground beneath her boot and axe just in case. "I declare the opponent defeated!" she announced in as loud a voice as she could muster.

For whatever reason, Hunson was standing at the front of the royal dais, hands gripping the rail in front of him. "The victory is decided," Hunson announced before the standard bearer could do his job. "Finish the traitor."

A strange hush fell over the arena. Marceline simply stared at her adopted father and king in confusion. "He is beaten," she said again. "The battle is over."

Hunson grimaced, a look between pain and anger that Marceline had never seen on him before, and removed a ring from his left hand. "As the victor and ruler of Nightos, I declare the Wizard family traitors to our homeland! Nightos does not tolerate traitors! Kill them!"

On his last word, he gripped the ring in his hand as an eerie red mist began to appear. Marceline could hear her heartbeat speed up as red mist covered her vision. She glanced down at the Chaos Crystal hanging from her neck- the source of the mist that began to crawl its way into her skin.

"No!" she yelled, stumbling back from Ash and throwing her axe away from the both of them. She gripped the chain of the Chaos Crystal in her hands, trying to pull it off. The metal burned her skin, the tingling sensation the last thing her body registered as her senses fell into darkness. One thought flooded the black expanse of her mind as she lost consciousness. _Kill the traitors_.


End file.
